Pamięć
by mroczna88
Summary: Hermiona znika po Ostatniej Bitwie zostawiając jedynie wiadomość, by jej nie szukano. Po siedmiu latach Harry i Ron wreszcie ją znajdują, ale nie wszystko jest takie, jak sobie wyobrażali...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem, a świeży powiew wiatru przegnał smród rozkładających się ciał i metaliczny odór krwi. Harry, po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin, wziął głęboki wdech i rozkoszował się zapachem, którego dotąd nawet nie zauważał- był to zapach świeżej wody, zielonej trawy… Natury. Nie tego odrażającego widoku, jaki jeszcze tydzień temu było widać z okna Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Potarł czoło i skrzywił się- zapomniał, że już nie posiada lewej dłoni, więc prawie strącił sobie okulary kikutem. Ostatnia Bitwa rozegrała się, owszem, ale chyba nikt nie spodziewał się takich zniszczeń. Dotychczas Harry z przyjaciółmi wyobrażali sobie walkę jako unikanie zielonych promieni morderczego zaklęcia, a nie… nie taką krwawą rzeźnię. Śmierciożercy nie ograniczali się do Niewybaczalnych, przez co obrażenia były czasami tak wielkie, że ciała rozpoznawano sugerując się strojem (bądź jego strzępkami) i przeglądając każdy kawałek skóry, który nie był naruszony. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu ledwie kilka osób ze strony Światła zginęło, jednak niewielu uniknęło trwałych uszkodzeń na ciele bądź umyśle. Biedny Neville miał odtąd mieszkać razem ze swoimi rodzicami w ś. Bliźniacy Weasleyowie byli już do rozpoznania- George miał bliznę od oparzenia na szyi. Harry stracił lewą rękę, Rona czekała długa rekonwalescencja, ale jego wnętrzności dało się naprawić i magomedycy zapowiadali, że za rok będzie jak nowy. Hermiona nie ucierpiała w sposób fizyczny, ale coś nie tak było z jej umysłem- czasami zachowywała się tak, jakby nie wiedziała kim są. Dumbledore przyglądał się jej jedynym pozostałym okiem i pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Chłopak dobrze wiedział o co chodzi Dyrektorowi- jego samego męczyła ta myśl. Ciało dało się załatać znanymi i bezpiecznymi zaklęciami, ale w przypadku klątw naruszających umysł sprawa była znacznie bardziej skomplikowana.

-… i pani Weasley powiedziała, że powinniśmy przeprowadzić się do Nory już teraz. Rona możemy odwiedzać codziennie, ale nie możemy przecież mieszkać w zamku cały czas.

- Dobry pomysł- Ron skinął głową, krzywiąc się. Zatamowano mu krwotok wewnętrzny, ale wciąż był w stanie krytycznym. W ogóle nie powinien mówić, ale nikt nie potrafił go powstrzymać- Nie musicie tutaj siedzieć.

- Nie wyrzucam was stąd, ale sądzę, że u Molly będzie wam lepiej- Dumbledore posłał im szeroki uśmiech- Poza chorymi i kilkoma osobami, które nie mają się dokąd udać, Hogwart jest pusty. Potrzebujecie teraz towarzystwa.

Harry niechętnie się zgodził. Następnego dnia wysłał kufer siecią Fiuu do Nory i poszedł po Hermionę. Wciąż mieszkała w swoich pokojach Prefekt Naczelnej, mimo, iż jej edukację przerwał atak Voldemorta na Hogwart. Szkoła miała być wznowiona dopiero za osiem miesięcy- ponownie od września, by dać uczniom i nauczycielom szansę na dojście do siebie.

- Slytherin górą- wypowiedział hasło do jej pokoju, jak za każdym razem trzęsąc się z obrzydzenia, i wszedł do środka. Od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wyciągnął różdżkę- Hermiono? Hermiono!

Półki były puste, palenisko było puste, szafki puste… Wszedł do jej sypialni i nawet nie zdziwił się widząc, że nic w niej nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zauważył zwinięty pergamin leżący na stoliku. Na wierzchu znajomym, ładnym pismem było naskrobane: _Harry i Ron_. Pędem rzucił się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wpadł do środka wzbudzając panikę wśród młodszych uczniów, którzy wciąż tam przebywali i prawie zbił z nóg Dumbledore'a.

- Harry, co się dzieje?- starszy czarodziej był wyraźnie przerażony zachowaniem Chłopca-Który-Zwyciężył.

- Hermiona! Ona… zniknęła!

- Ach… Wiem, drogi chłopcze. Wiem.

Harry'ego wmurowało.

- Pan… wie?

- Tak. Panna Granger zostawiła mi notkę. Sądzę jednak, że wszystkie odpowiedzi znajdziesz w tym, co trzymasz w dłoni. Pan Weasley jest obudzony, jeśli chciałbyś z nim porozmawiać.

Ron spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym strachem w oczach.

- Co jest? Wpadłeś tu… To nikt z mojej rodziny, prawda?

- Nie. To… Hermiona. Zniknęła. Zanim zaczniesz panikować przeczytam ci, co zostawiła.

Przełamał pieczęć i rozwinął rulon.

_Drogi Harry i drogi Ronie,_

_przepraszam, że nie pożegnałam się z Wami osobiście, ale wiem, że nie puścilibyście mnie. Muszę Was zostawić. Pewnie zauważyliście, że przez ostatnie dni nie do końca zachowywałam się normalnie. Coś jest ze mną nie tak i wiem, że jestem dla Was zagrożeniem. Nie chciałabym Was skrzywdzić._

_Nie szukajcie mnie. Odezwę się, gdy znajdę sobie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, ale nie będę z Wami utrzymywała kontaktu._

_Harry- nawet nie próbuj wkopywać się w żadne kłopoty szukając mnie. Ron- zdrowiej i nie próbuj nawet wstawać! _

_Z wyrazami miłości,_

_Hermiona_


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Siedem lat po Ostatniej Bitwie Harry Potter przestał być Chłopcem-Który-Zwyciężył, a został po prostu Harrym Potterem, Aurorem Ministerstwa Magii. Tego lipcowego dnia otrzymał licencję i odznakę. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Szef Biura Aurorów, stanął naprzeciw sześciorga świeżo upieczonych Aurorów i przemówił głębokim głosem:

- Nie będę powtarzał tego wszystkiego, czego wysłuchiwaliście przez ostatnie trzy lata. Naszym celem jest nie dopuszczenie do tego, by powstał kolejny Voldemort i by ci Śmierciożercy, którzy uniknęli Azkabanu właśnie tam się znaleźli. Wybierzcie sobie partnera, z którym będziecie pracować przez najbliższe dziesięć lat i możecie spadać do domów.

Harry uśmiechnął się do Colina- już na samym początku kursu zdecydowali się pracować razem. Gdy młodszemu chłopakowi przeszła obsesja na jego punkcie, to wyszedł z niego całkiem niezły kumpel.

Godzinę później siedział w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciwko Rona i opowiadał mu o wszystkim, czego się nauczył. Tajemnica nie obowiązywała go, gdy chodziło o najmłodszego Weasleya, a przynajmniej tak to traktował. Jego przyjaciel zrezygnował z kariery Aurora- stwierdził, że do końca życia ma dosyć walczenia i czarnoksiężników. Gdy tylko poczuł się na tyle dobrze, by móc chodzić, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, z Harrym włącznie, postanowił zacząć uczyć się magomedycyny.

- Leżąc tu przez rok doszedłem do wniosku, że w ten sposób będzie mi się pracowało najlepiej. Chcę pomagać innym, a uzdrowicieli nigdy nie jest zbyt wielu.

Teraz został mu jedynie rok nauki, by uzyskać tytuł, ale ten rok miały wypełnić jedynie praktyki w roli starszego asystenta, a nie egzaminy. Dzisiaj jednak, zwykle promieniujący samozadowoleniem, był markotny i milczący.

- Ej, co jest?

Rudowłosy pokręcił się niepewnie i spojrzał na niego błękitnymi oczami, w których widać było głębokie zastanowienie.

- Wydaje mi się, że widziałem dzisiaj Hermionę.

Harry miał wrażenie, że dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim. Normalnie zareagowałby śmiechem i stwierdził, że Ron się z niego nabija, ale był to temat, z którego nigdy nie żartowali. W dwa miesiące po zniknięciu dostali list od Hermiony, w którym pisała, że znalazła mieszkanie w bezpiecznej okolicy i żeby się o nią nie martwili. Raz na rok przysyłała im liścik, w którym krótko pisała, że ma się dobrze i żeby jej nie szukali. Próbowali wielokrotnie namierzyć miejsce, z którego wysyłała sowy, ale nigdy im się nie udawało. Hedwiga i każda inna sowa wracały z listami, które do niej pisali, dopóki pan Weasley nie wyjaśnił im, że najwyraźniej nie mogli znaleźć adresata, bo Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie, dzięki któremu była niewidzialna dla sów. Wypłaty z jej konta w Gringott'cie również nie dały się wyśledzić, a gobliny omal nie urwały mu głowy, gdy próbował użyć swojego stanowiska i nazwiska, by je zaszantażować. To, że Ron ją widział było zaskoczeniem. Dosłownie miesiąc wcześniej postanowili zrezygnować z poszukiwań i dać jej spokojnie żyć.

- Gdzie ją widziałeś?

- Zważ, że mówię, że wydaje mi się. To mogła być ona- miała podobną figurę, włosy i twarz, ale… Mogłem równie dobrze to sobie wyobrazić.

- Gdzie?

- Niedaleko Leedstown, na południu. Kornwalia.

- A co TY tam robiłeś?

- Johnson wysłał mnie po próbkę sierści jakiegoś przeklętego zwierzaka, który panoszy się po tamtejszych lasach. Pogryzł kilku mugoli, którzy trafili do nas.

- I?

- I postanowiłem pójść sobie zrobić przerwę na herbatę. Nawet nie pamiętam jak nazywa się ta wioska, w każdym razie stoi tam kilka domów, są cztery sklepy- piekarnia, mięsny, warzywny i taki ze wszystkim innym. Kupiłem sobie wodę i pączka, po czym przysiadłem na krawężniku, żeby zjeść. I wtedy ją zauważyłem. Wyszła z warzywnego, z siatką pełną ziemniaków, sałaty i, chyba, rzodkiewek. Tak mnie wmurowało, że nawet za nią nie zawołałem, a gdy już się ocknąłem nie było jej. Wolałem nie robić z siebie idioty, więc nie spytałem się w sklepie czy ją znają. W efekcie resztę dnia spędziłem na zastanawianiu się czy to mogła być ona.

- Cóż… Jest jeden sposób na to, żeby się tego dowiedzieć, no nie?

- To znaczy?

- Jutro jest sobota. Ja mam wolne i ty masz wolne. Rano odwiedzimy sobie tę wioskę i popytamy o Hermionę. Mam jej stare, mugolskie zdjęcie, zrobione tuż przed siódmym rokiem.

- A jeśli ona serio chce, żebyśmy zostawili ją w spokoju? Wydaje mi się, że musiała mieć do tego jakiś ważny powód.

- I dlatego Dumbledore wie co u niej i gdzie można ją znaleźć, ale my nie możemy?!

Stary czarodziej przyznał im się, że cały czas jest z nią w kontakcie, ale nie chciał dodać nic więcej. „Jest zdrowa, bezpieczna i na tyle szczęśliwa, na ile może, nie mając was obok siebie".

- Harry, wyluzuj. Ja też chciałbym ją znaleźć, ale kiedy faktycznie mamy jej trop zastanawiam się czy to rozważne…

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że _rozważność_ będzie twoim problemem.

- Ty będziesz romantyczny.

- Hę?

- Jedna z ulubionych mugolskich książek Hermiony- „Rozważna i romantyczna". Nieważne. To o której się spotykamy?

- Siódma. Chcę zapukać rankiem do jej drzwi i dowiedzieć się dlaczego nas unikała!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Wioska naprawdę była niewielka- trzydzieści domków na krzyż i dookoła jedynie pola lub las. Najbliższe miasto w odległości trzydziestu kilometrów. Byli ubrani w mugolskie ciuchy, więc nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi- gospodynie domowe wykłócały się o cenę bułek w piekarni, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna otwierał mięsny i wycierał zakrwawione ręce w ręcznik, dzieciaki biegały ze śmiechem po ulicy… Nie w takim miejscu Harry spodziewałby się spotkać Hermionę. Warzywniak był wolny od kupujących, a za ladą stała młoda dziewczyna, więc postanowili właśnie tam się udać po informację. Otworzyli drzwi i uśmiechnęli się czarująco- dziewczyna była naprawdę śliczna, a oni obaj wolni.

- Dzień dobry. Mogę w czymś panom pomóc?

To sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemię. Byli tu w konkretnej sprawie. Wyciągnął zdjęcie przyjaciółki i pokazał sprzedawczyni.

- To nasza przyjaciółka, zaginęła siedem lat temu. Wczoraj mój kolega był tu i miał wrażenie, że ją widział. Zna ją pani?

Blondynka skinęła głową z uśmiechem.

- To Maria. Bardzo miła kobieta. Uczy wszystkie nasze dzieciaki czytania i pisania. Siedem lat, mówi pan? Hmmm… Mamo!

Zza zaplecza wyłoniła się dobrze zbudowana kobieta i otaksowała ich wzrokiem, najwyraźniej uważając, że próbowali się narzucić jej córce.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?

- Panowie są przyjaciółmi Marii, mają jej zdjęcie. Od jak dawna ona tu jest?

- A po co wam to wiedzieć?- matrona nastroszyła się i zaczęła niepokojąco przypominać im Hagrida, gdy ten bronił Hardodzioba. Ron najwyraźniej też to zauważył, bo zaczął mówić takim głosem, jakby tłumaczył się przed własną matką.

- Siedem lat temu zniknęła i tylko raz do roku dostajemy od niej informację, że jest cała i zdrowa. Tęsknimy za nią, jest naszą najlepszą przyjaciółką. Chcemy tylko z nią porozmawiać.

- Widocznie miała powód, żeby was zostawić.

- Ona… Ona jest chora. Stwierdziła, że nie chce nam sprawiać kłopotów.

Na samo wspomnienie Harry posmutniał- czy wyzdrowiała? A może jej choroba się pogłębiła? Kobieta złagodniała i pokręciła głową.

- A jest chora i to bardzo. Nie wiemy na co, ale często zdarza się, że nie jest w stanie nawet przyjść po zakupy. Kiedy tylko widzimy Sebastiana, to wiemy, że trzeba będzie zająć czymś dzieciaki na kilka dni, żeby mogła dojść do siebie. Od dwóch lat je uczy. Jest naprawdę zdolna, a dzieci ją lubią i twierdzą, że nauka z Marią to sama zabawa. Na początku baliśmy się, że na zbyt wiele im pozwala, ale Sebastian pomaga utrzymać spokój.

- Sebastian?- spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni. Co za gość?!

- Nie wiecie? Jej mąż. Biedak jest niemową, więc zawsze przychodzi ze spisaną listą co potrzebuje. Podobno jej rodzina nie była zadowolona jej wyborem, więc uciekli, żeby móc być razem. Kupa bzdur, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie. Na początku patrzyli na siebie z taką niechęcią, że myślałby kto, że są zmuszeni do mieszkania razem, gdy nie chcą. On pojawił się na dwa miesiące przed nią, podobno, żeby przygotować domek na jej przyjazd. Przez bardzo długi czas nie opuszczała domu bez niego i wyglądała na kompletnie przerażoną. Byli w jakichś kłopotach? Ktoś ich ściga?

Ron wpatrywał się tępo w kobietę, najwyraźniej przetrawiając słowo „mąż" w głowie i próbując przypasować obraz Sebastiana do jakiegoś faceta, którego znali. Harry nie przypominał sobie, by znali jakiegoś niemowę. Poza tym pewnie był mugolem- w całej okolicy nie było żadnych zarejestrowanych magów, co sprawdził poprzedniego wieczora.

- Nie. Nikt ich nie ściga. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiedzieliśmy o Sebastianie. Nie znamy go. Czy mieszkają gdzieś w pobliżu?

- Tak. Na końcu tej ulicy. Poznacie po ziołach w ogrodzie. Nie hodują kwiatów, tylko jakieś dziwne rośliny, podobno w większości trujące. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zrobią z nich mikstur leczniczych. Dzięki nim nie musimy biegać ze wszystkim do lekarza. Do miasta jest daleko.

Podziękowali i ruszyli ulicą. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że po tylu latach poszukiwań tak po prostu wskazano im miejsce, w którym ukrywała się ich przyjaciółka. Harry sam nie wiedział czy jest zły, szczęśliwy, czy też przerażony. Czuł napięcie w całym ciele i widząc, że Ron idzie cokolwiek sztywno wiedział, że nie tylko on. Od razu rozpoznali wskazany ogród- znajdowały się w nim rośliny, których żaden mugol by nie hodował. Domek był parterowy i malutki- ogród zajmował większą część działki. Wilgotną od potu ręką zapukał do drzwi i przełknął ślinę czekając. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej, a gdy usłyszał kroki i znajomy głos krzyczący: „Ja otworzę!" miał wrażenie, że nawet zza grubych drzwi Hermiona będzie w stanie go usłyszeć. Gdy szczęknął zamek wnętrzności Harry'ego zawiązały się w ciasny supeł. Po chwili stali twarzą w twarz z wyraźnie zszokowaną Hermioną. Przeraźliwie krzyknęła i zatrzasnęła im drzwi przed nosem.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Obaj nabrali powietrza, by zacząć ją wołać, ale było to całkowicie niepotrzebne- równie szybko, jak zamknęła drzwi, tak równie szybko ponownie je otworzyła.

- Harry… Ron…

W jej głosie było słychać radość i przerażenie. Jakiś hałas z któregoś z pokojów wyrwał ją z zamyślenia i krzyknęła w tamtą stronę:

- Wszystko w porządku! Wstaw wodę na dwie herbaty! Mamy… Mamy gości.

Ręką zaprosiła ich do środka. Przedpokój był wysoki, podobnie jak reszta domu, i po zamknięciu drzwi tonął w mroku. Zdjęli kurtki, powiesili na kołkach i, przechodząc przez niewielki salon z kominkiem i wieloma regałami z książkami, weszli do kuchni. W drzwiach jednak stanęli zszokowani. Tuż obok potężnego, drewnianego stołu z nakrytym śniadaniem stał Severus Snape- ich dawny Mistrz Eliksirów.

- SNAPE!- wrzasnęli zszokowani. Ten jedynie uniósł brew i postawił przed nimi dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą.

- Lepiej usiądźcie- mruknęła Hermiona i sama zajęła jedno wolne krzesło- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że my zjemy sobie śniadanie. Dopiero wstaliśmy.

Harry dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że oboje byli w szlafrokach, a pod nimi mieli pidżamy. Hermiona nie zmieniła się wiele- nabrała trochę ciała, jej twarz była poważniejsza, włosy dłuższe, ale poza tym to była ona. Przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a i też nie znalazł w nim wielu zmian. Może wyglądał na lepiej odżywionego i miał zdrowszą cerę, ale to i tak był ten sam obrzydliwy, stary nietoperz, co zawsze. Snape nie pojawił się podczas Ostatniej Bitwy- na tydzień przed nią jego rola szpiega została odkryta i Dumbledore ukrył go gdzieś, by ten mógł wyzdrowieć. Od tego czasu usłyszał o nim tylko raz- gdy oczyszczono go ze wszystkich zarzutów. Nawet nie stawił się na rozprawie, jeśli Harry dobrze pamiętał.

- Więc to ty jesteś tym całym Sebastianem?- warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Mężczyzna gryzł właśnie kanapkę, więc w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową- I ty niby masz być tym niemową i… mężem Hermiony? Czy też raczej Marii.

- Severus naprawdę jest niemową- przerwała mu tyradę, jednocześnie smarując kawałek chleba- Kiedy Śmierciożercy się o nim dowiedzieli to uznali, że pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej należy pozbawić szpiega jest jego język. I udajemy małżeństwo, żeby ludzie we wsi dziwnie na nas nie patrzyli. Wiecie- cała historia o tym, jak to moi rodzice nie chcieli, żebym poślubiła kogoś starszego i tak… eee… przystojnego, więc postanowiliśmy uciec. I wcale nie naczytałam się zbyt wielu romansów- warknęła na wyraźnie rozbawionego Mistrza Eliksirów- To był pomysł Dumbledore'a. Przez pierwszy miesiąc mieszkałam w pewnym zajeździe i szukałam mieszkań do wynajęcia. Później znalazłam jedno, ale po pewnym czasie włamało się tam kilku Śmierciożerców, na szczęście podczas mojej nieobecności. Wtedy napisałam do Dumbledore'a czy nie zna jakiejś bezpiecznej okolicy. Wysłał mnie tutaj twierdząc, że Severus potrzebuje pomocy. Nie krzyw się tak. Nie byłeś w stanie nawet zrobić sobie herbaty, bez wzbudzania zainteresowania sąsiadów. O komunikowaniu się z nimi nie wspominając.

Harry wpatrywał się w Hermionę z niedowierzaniem. Tak po prostu mówiła co się z nią działo?!

- A można wiedzieć dlaczego uciekłaś?- nawet sam się zdziwił słysząc swój chłodny głos. Dziewczyna drgnęła i po chwili milczenia odpowiedziała.

- To… Hmmm… Wytłumaczyłam wam to w liście. Byłam dla was niebezpieczna. Dalej jestem.

- To ma coś wspólnego z twoją chorobą? To zaklęcie, tak?

- Tak. Raz na jakiś czas mam napad… Nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać, bo ja niczego z tego nie pamiętam, a Severus nie chce mi powiedzieć- tu posłała mu ponure spojrzenie, ale ten wydawał się być w pełni pochłonięty krojeniem pomidora- Nie mogę z wami przebywać.

- Ale z nim możesz, tak?!

- Nie krzycz na mnie!- podniosła się i wściekle ruszyła do zlewu, gdzie wrzuciła naczynia z hukiem. Snape posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, że jeśli jeszcze raz podniesie głos, to wyląduje za drzwiami. Może i był niemy, ale to ograniczało się jedynie do braku języka- Nie chciałam, żebyście mnie taką widzieli. Poza tym nie bylibyście w stanie nade mną zapanować.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo my nie mamy połączenia umysłowego, Harry- dodała cicho i przechodząc delikatnie musnęła ramię Snape'a, jakby go uspokajając- W czasie Ostatniej Bitwy… To trochę trudne do wytłumaczenia, ale się postaram. Potrzebowałam siły, moja magia mi nie wystarczała. Dawałam z siebie zbyt wiele, nie zwracając uwagi na upływ czasu. Słabłam i każde następne zaklęcie mogło mnie zabić. Dumbledore musiał to zauważyć, bo w jednej chwili był przy mnie i coś ze mną zrobił. Wtedy nie zastanawiałam się co. Poczułam przypływ sił i to było to, co mi wystarczało. Dopiero po bitwie miałam wrażenie, że nie tylko coś jest nie tak ze względu na klątwę Dołohowa, ale Dumbledore też mi namieszał w głowie. Myślałam, że wariuję, bo słyszałam głos mówiący mi, żebym się uspokoiła. W dużym skrócie- Dyrektor zapewnił mi dostęp do siły magicznej Severusa, który w tym czasie leżał dochodząc do siebie. Efektem ubocznym tego połączenia jest połączenie umysłów. Jesteśmy w stanie się usłyszeć bez względu na odległość. To, oczywiście, ułatwia kontaktowanie się Severusa ze światem zewnętrznym, a mnie pomaga w chwilach, gdy… choruję.

Harry i Ron przyswajali te informacje. Czyli wciąż była chora i uważała, że jest dla nich zagrożeniem. Tym razem Ron odezwał się pierwszy.

- Miałem rok praktyki na oddziale pozaklęciowym. Wiesz… Lockhart i Longbottomowie. Może gdybym wiedział coś na temat tego, co się z tobą dzieje…

Snape ściągnął brwi i zaczął machać rękami, zupełnie jakby coś tłumaczył. Hermiona w tym czasie wpatrywała się w niego i skinęła głową.

- Severus mówi, że… Dobrze, powtórzę dokładnie. Mówi, że jesteś durniem, jeśli sądzisz, że on i Dumbledore nie pracują nad tym. Od siedmiu lat poświęcają temu praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę. I jeśli oni we dwójkę nie są w stanie dojść do tego, jak mnie wyleczyć, to tobie na pewno się nie uda.

- Słuchaj, ty…!

- Ron! Usiądź! A ty się zamknij- warknęła do Snape'a- Nie będziesz go obrażał!

Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami i może się zamknął, ale spoglądał na nich z taką złośliwą satysfakcją, że Harry'ego zaświerzbiła ręka od różdżki. Jedna klątwa… Tylko jedna- W każdym razie nie mogę do was wrócić. Przykro mi.

Naprawdę posmutniała i to spowodowało, że się uspokoili. W końcu Harry wpadł na pomysł.

- Nie musisz z nami być cały czas. Mieszkamy obaj niedaleko Nory. Wpadnij od czasu do czasu. Nawet ze Snape'em, jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie. W razie gdybyś miała… eee… atak, chyba będzie w stanie cię zabrać, co?

Nadzieja zalśniła w jej oczach i z uśmiechem spojrzała na starszego mężczyznę, ale najwidoczniej powiedział jej coś nieprzyjemnego, bo od razu oklapła.

- Jak sobie chcesz. Daj mi znać, jak skończycie.

Zostawiła ich samych w kuchni i z chwilą jej wyjścia atmosfera stała się znacznie bardziej napięta. Snape przyglądał się im chłodnym wzrokiem- Harry znał to spojrzenie z lekcji Eliksirów. Właśnie tak Snape spoglądał na ingrediencje, które miał zaraz pociąć i wrzucić do kociołka. Oceniał ich. W końcu wyciągnął różdżkę i zarówno Harry, jak i Ron zareagowali odruchowo- podskoczyli ze swoimi wycelowanymi prosto w jego twarz. Jedynie się krzywo uśmiechnął i przywołał pergamin, pióro i inkaust. Machnął różdżką, pióro zamoczyło się w atramencie i zaczęło skrobać po papierze.

Jesteście durniami!!! Czy wy naprawdę sądzicie, że gdyby mogła, to nie odwiedziłaby was czy Nory?! Najwidoczniej nie znacie swojej „przyjaciółki" na tyle, na ile sądzicie. Hermiona nie może iść pomiędzy ludzi- to skutkuje natychmiastowym atakiem. Nie wiemy z Albusem dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale gdy jest wokół niej zbyt wielu ludzi od razu wpada w panikę i zaczyna chorować. To nie jest efekt zaklęcia, ale jej wewnętrzne problemy. Dlatego też nie mieszkamy w mieście, tylko na wsi.

- Ale ona przecież nas zna!

To nie stanowi. Albus twierdzi, że wpadała w panikę będąc jedynie w obecności was dwojga, jego, Poppy, Minerwy i Molly. Wtedy jednak nie było to tak silne, jak w chwili, w której Albus ją tu przyniósł. Jej wersja jest bardzo uproszczona, ale to nie ona poprosiła go o pomoc. To Tom z Dziurawego Kotła zawołał go, gdy wpadła w panikę będąc w towarzystwie jego i dwóch innych czarodziejów. Była nieprzytomna, gdy ją tu przyniósł. Rok zajęło mi przyuczenie jej do życia pomiędzy ludźmi z tej wioski. Dopiero po trzecim roku była w stanie sama wyjść z domu bez ataku. Wizyta w Norze pełnej ludzi skończyłaby się dla niej źle!

- A gdyby tak zrobić to powoli? Najpierw tylko ja i Harry, a potem Ginny i mama…

Snape przez chwilę pocierał długim palcem usta, a po chwili pióro znowu zaczęło pisać.

To EWENTUALNIE mogłoby się udać. Będę musiał skontaktować się z Albusem i we trójkę podejmiemy decyzję.

Harry skrzywił się- miał nadzieję, że decyzję zostawią Hermionie. Przecież nie była ubezwłasnowolniona, prawda?

- A co z tym, że jest dla nas niebezpieczna? Naprawdę tak jest, czy tylko jej tak wmawiacie?

Ostre spojrzenie nawet go nie ruszyło.

A niby jaki mielibyśmy mieć w tym cel?! Myślisz, że byłem zadowolony mając ją na głowie?! TAK, jest niebezpieczna! Nie tylko dla was, ale też dla samej siebie.

- Jak się objawia atak?- Ron był teraz całkowicie skupiony- Wiem, że wy nad tym pracujecie, ale może moglibyśmy rzucić na to jakieś nowe światło. Daj spokój, Snape. To nasza przyjaciółka. Chcemy i mamy prawo wiedzieć.

_Nowe światło? _- tutaj wydał z siebie jakiś dziwnie dławiący dźwięk, który miał chyba być śmiechem, ale brzmiał obrzydliwie- _Szczerze w to wątpię. Jedna zasada- nie możecie jej o tym powiedzieć. Czy to jasne? Świetnie. Zaklęcie Dołohowa było sprytne- zanim dotarliśmy do jego sedna zajęło nam to pięć lat. W dodatku nie tylko ona na to cierpi. Panna Brown i pan McMillan również. Ernie już nie żyje, a Lavender jest pod ciągłą opieką Albusa. Ich stan był znacznie gorszy, niż Hermiony. Dopiero gdy Albus połączył swój umysł z dziewczyną jej ataki osłabły i nie były już tak niebezpieczne. Sądzimy, że czyjaś obecność w chwilach działania zaklęcia uspakaja je. _

- Przecież moglibyśmy być przy niej!

Nie TAKA obecność, Potter! Zamknij się i słuchaj, to może w końcu dojdę do meritum bez tłumaczenia rzeczy oczywistych! Każda osoba, która znajduje się w pobliżu Hermiony w czasie ataku jest przez nią uznawana za wroga. Moja obecność w jej umyśle jest przez nią uznawana za „swoją", a nie „obcą", przynajmniej tak sądzimy. Podczas gdy atakuje mnie fizycznie, mentalnie zgadza się na moją obecność.

- Atakuje?

Tak. Zachowuje się jak osaczone zwierzę- rzuca się z pazurami na wszystko, co się rusza. W ten sposób zabiła Krzywołapa- w wersji oficjalnej zaatakował go dziki pies. Zamknijcie usta, bo wyglądacie jak idioci! Nie, żeby to było coś nowego. Kiedy nie uda jej się wyeliminować każdego zagrożenia- czyli zabić wszystko, co się rusza- zaczyna atakować siebie. To jest najtrudniejsza część. Trzeba ją unieruchomić, ale nie magicznie, bo magia na nią nie działa w takiej chwili. To jest jakaś dziwna forma ochrony.

- Jak to atakuje siebie? Drapie się?

Drapie, gryzie, łapie ostre przedmioty i kaleczy się nimi. Jest bardzo kreatywna jeśli chodzi o sposoby zrobienia sobie krzywdy. Zaklęcie ma cztery fazy. Pierwsza to otępienie, które mogliście zauważyć u niej, gdy wciąż była w Hogwarcie- ona sama zauważyła, że przestaje was poznawać, że boi się was i ma ochotę krzyczeć i atakować. To jeszcze było wtedy, gdy była świadoma swoich działań. Drugi etap, to atak- chce zabić wszystko, co jest w zasięgu jej ręki. Podejrzewamy z Albusem, że przez półtora miesiąca, gdy nie mieliśmy jej w zasięgu wzroku, ten właśnie etap zaczął się rozwijać. Widzicie- Hermiona jest przekonana, że nie było jej w domu, gdy Śmierciożercy na nią napadli. I tę wersję utrzymujemy. Prawda jednak jest inna- była tam i zabiła ich gołymi rękami. Trzem dorosłym, silnym mężczyznom złamała karki. W takich chwilach jest niesamowicie silna- adrenalina, strach i agresja powodują u niej wzmożenie pracy mięśni i to głównie z tego powodu musi później wypoczywać- to strasznie ją wyczerpuje. Etap trzeci to atakowanie samej siebie. Ona nie chce się skrzywdzić- jej celem jest samobójstwo. McMillanowi się udało- nałykał się jakichś mugolskich pigułek, gdy Lupin nie patrzył.

- Remus się nim opiekował? Nic nam nie mówił!

- Harry, a przypomnij sobie, jak mówił, że nie może przyjść, bo ma obowiązki. Unikał nas przez te kilka lat, tylko byliśmy zbyt zajęci nauką i szukaniem Hermiony, by to zauważyć. Etap czwarty?

Nie tak niebezpieczny, jak trzeci, ale równie ciężki. Zapada w śpiączkę- jej organizm potrzebuje odpoczynku. Za każdym razem jest niebezpieczeństwo, że już się nie wybudzi.

- Jak często ma te ataki? I jak długo trwają?

Koło dwóch razy na miesiąc. Pierwszy etap może trwać nawet kilka dni. Już wtedy zatrzymuję ją w domu, a osoby z wioski wiedzą, że ona jest bardzo słaba i czasami ma problemy z pamięcią. Etap drugi i trzeci następują bardzo szybko po sobie i nigdy nie trwają więcej, jak cztery godziny. Etap czwarty, jak dotąd, najdłużej trwał pięć dni.

- Macie coś na to zaklęcie? Chociaż jakieś pojęcie?

Próbujemy podawać różne eliksiry, a Albus pracuje nad zaklęciem kontrującym. Przesłuchał kilku Śmierciożerców, ale żaden nie był w stanie nam pomóc. Chwilowo ma już bazę zaklęcia, ale nie jest pewien efektu. Kiedy opracuje pełny urok, wtedy najpierw rzuci na jakąś sklątkę Hagrida zaklęcie Dołohowa, a dopiero potem będzie próbował tego, co wymyśli.

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w te słowa i pokręcił głową.

- To się nie uda.

CO się nie uda?!

- Z tego co pamiętam, to są teraz możliwości odwracania zaklęć za pomocą i eliksiru i zaklęcia. Nie można używać tylko zaklęcia.

Potter, od wieków można było i nawet jeśli jakiś geniusz nagle wpadł na to, że nie można, to Dołohow o tym nie wiedział. Zapewniam cię. Ten facet był głupi, jak but, a nawet bywają buty z większym ilorazem inteligencji. Przypuszczam, że to jakieś zaklęcie przekazywane z ojca na syna- większość rodów czystej krwi tak robi. Pechem dla nas Dołohow senior nie żyje, a junior nie powstał.

Ron skinął głową.

- Mam sporo książek medycznych na ten temat i…

Snape ponownie wydał z siebie rzężący dźwięk i spojrzał na nich, jak na idiotów.

Sądzicie, że istnieje jakaś książka, której nie przewertowaliśmy? Sięgnęliśmy nawet po te pisane w łacinie, grece i po chińsku! Albus udał się do Aleksandrii, do biblioteki (co do której mugole są przekonani, że już nie istnieje) i również tam niczego nie znalazł. Szczerze wątpię, by twoje medyczne podręczniki mogły coś pomóc, ale rób, co uważasz.

- Dobra, to my się tym zajmiemy później. Teraz przejdźmy do konkretów- kiedy Hermiona będzie mogła nas odwiedzić?

Potter CZY TY NIE UMIESZ CZYTAĆ?! Przecież powiedziałem, że najpierw skonsultujemy się z Albusem, a dopiero potem zdecydujemy czy w ogóle będą jakieś odwiedziny! I JA ją o tym poinformuję, nie wy! Czy to jasne?!

- Zaraz. Ale przecież jeśli macie połączenie, to ona słyszy wszystko, co nam mówisz, czy nie?

Nie. Możemy blokować nasze myśli, gdy nie chcemy, by drugie coś usłyszało. Inaczej byłoby to nie do zniesienia. A teraz, jeśli nie macie już żadnych ROZSĄDNYCH, pytań, chciałbym zająć się swoją pracą.

Wstał, machnięciem różdżki zmienił pergamin w kupkę popiołu i zaniósł kubek do zlewu. W tym samym momencie weszła roześmiana Hermiona.

- Skoro skończyliście, to może chcielibyście przejść się ze mną do mięsnego? I może zostaniecie na obiedzie? Miałam w planach robienie…- westchnęła i pokręciła głową- Przepraszam. Severus miał w planach robienie gulaszu, na który was nie zaprasza. W takim razie JA zrobię coś innego. Wcale ich nie otruję! O, wybacz, ale akurat to była twoja wina. Że jak?!

Rozmowa z Hermioną, która w tym samym czasie prowadziła mentalną rozmowę ze Snape'em była nieco męcząca. Harry pociągnął łyk zimnej już herbaty i potarł skronie.

- Dzięki, Hermiono, ale obiecaliśmy pani Weasley, że zjawimy się na jej indyka. Będziemy świętować moją licencję Aurora.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła i roześmiała się.

- Ale ze mnie gapa! Poczekaj chwilę! Albo chodź ze mną! Och, odczep się- w pół kroku zamarł- Nie do ciebie mówię, Harry. Skoro już tam stoisz i marnujesz czas na gadanie głupot, to możesz pozmywać. Nie! Dzisiaj twoja kolej!

I z tymi słowami wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając oburzonego Snape'a i zszokowanego Rona.

- Nie używacie magii?- spytał się przechodząc przez salon.

- Nie do tak prozaicznych czynności. Tu po prawej masz laboratorium, gdzie Severus przyrządza eliksiry- otworzyła drzwi.

- Ale do tego potrzebne jest wypowiadanie zaklęć, nie?

- Nie. Większość może zrobić niewerbalnie, jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Tylko z potężniejszymi ma problem i wtedy z wielką niechęcią prosi… czy też raczej żąda, mojej pomocy. A jeśli chodzi o magię, to nie chcemy, by ktokolwiek nas tutaj odkrył.

Laboratorium nie było zbyt duże, ale mieściło kilka kociołków, a jedną ścianę całkowicie pokrywały słoiki z różnymi martwymi rzeczami w środku. Wyglądało to przerażająco, ale i tak znacznie lepiej, niż w sali znajdującej się w lochach.

- Słyszałem, że uczysz dzieciaki. Nie wchodzą tutaj?

- Nie. Gdy one przychodzą to albo Severus zamyka się od środka, albo zamykamy z zewnątrz. Czasami, jak są zbyt rozbrykane, jego spojrzenia przydają się do zaprowadzenia porządku.

- Nie przeszkadza ci ten hałas?

Przez chwilę spoważniała, ale po chwili się rozchmurzyła.

- Na początku miałam tylko dwójkę i nie mogłam zostać z nimi sama. Dziwnie czuję się w tłumie, lub w obecności obcych ludzi. Teraz mam dziesiątkę i jest w porządku.

- Jakie eliksiry najczęściej wam schodzą?

- Bezsennego Snu i uspokajające. Severus ma problem z zasypianiem, a ja często się denerwuję.

Wyszli na korytarz i skierowali się w lewo, w głąb domu.

- Po prawej łazienka. Potrzebowała naprawdę sporego remontu, bo znajdowała się tam tylko kabina prysznicowa. Ile ja się z nim nakłóciłam, żeby wstawić wannę, umywalkę i lustro- westchnęła i pokręciła głową- Jeśli kiedykolwiek twierdziłam, że jesteście uparci, to teraz zmieniam zdanie. To on jest najbardziej upartym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Wyobrażasz sobie, że przez dwa lata walczyliśmy o to kto i kiedy zmywa naczynia?

- I do czego doszliście?

- Że ja w dni parzyste, a on nieparzyste.

Otworzyła ostatnie drzwi i weszli do środka. Harry rozejrzał się z ciekawością- to zdecydowanie był pokój Hermiony. Czerwono- żółte ściany, czerwona narzuta na duże łóżko, mnóstwo regałów z książkami, biurko i dwie szafy. Podeszła do biurka i zaczęła przy nim kombinować.

- Co robisz?

- Próbuję otworzyć. Severus bywa podejrzliwy i często mu się wydaje, że chowam jego ingrediencje w biurku, żeby uprzykrzyć mu życie, więc na początku przetrzepywał mi szuflady.

- I?

Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

- Zrobiłam tak, że trzeba wypowiedzieć hasło, żeby szafka się otworzyła. Jak się dowiedział, to przez miesiąc musiałam żywić się tym, czym mnie częstowały sąsiadki. Fakt faktem jestem okropną kucharką.

- Wreszcie jakaś dziedzina, w której nie jesteś najlepsza. A Snape umie gotować?

- Najwyraźniej robienie obiadu i przygotowywanie eliksirów niewiele się różni, bo nie ma rzeczy, której nie umiałby ugotować. Zawsze się nabija, że dlatego nigdy nie dawał mi idealnych wyników w szkole- wymamrotała i otworzyła szafkę. Wyciągnęła z niej coś zapakowane w błyszczący papier. Przy okazji zauważył coś innego.

- Czy to słoik z pazurami smoka?

Zachichotała i puściła mu oko.

- Tylko mu nie mów, bo mnie zabije. Wczoraj przez cały dzień szukał ich po całym mieszkaniu. Miałam niesamowity ubaw. Zwłaszcza, jak wczołgiwał się pod łóżko.

- A gdzie jest jego sypialnia?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, a po chwili poczerwieniała.

- Um… To jedyna sypialnia.

- Więc sypia na kanapie, w salonie?

Już zadając to pytanie wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Nie. To jest… uch… nasza sypialnia. Pewnie zmyliły cię kolory. Co tydzień je zmieniamy. W tym tygodniu wszystko jest gryfońskie. Jutro wieczorem zmieniamy kolory na srebrny i zielony.

- Hermiono, tak właściwie to jak wiele jest udawania w tym byciu małżeństwem?

Wiedział, że z jego słów przebija jad. Nigdy nie lubił Snape'a i nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek miało się to zmienić. Ale kiedy sobie wyobraził jego długopalce dłonie na jej ciele… Obrzydlistwo. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- My tylko śpimy obok siebie. Dzięki temu oboje nie mamy koszmarów. Czujemy się… bezpieczniej. W dodatku czasami zdarzało się, że miałam atak w nocy. Tak jest po prostu wygodniej- podała mu paczkę- Proszę. To dla ciebie. Gratuluję zostania Aurorem.

- Skąd…? Dumbledore, co?

- Mhm. Przysłał mi dzisiaj rano wiadomość, ale miałam to przygotowane od dłuższego czasu. Wiedziałam, że zdasz.

- Książka?

- Zobaczysz, jak otworzysz. I, jeśli się odwrócisz, to ja w międzyczasie założę coś bardziej ludzkiego.

Delikatnie otworzył papier i wyciągnął album na zdjęcia. Ten był wybitnie mugolski- miał nawet plastikowe wstawki. Otworzył i wciągnął ostro powietrze. Zdjęcie, które ktoś im zrobił w pierwszej klasie. Na następnych stronach były przynajmniej trzy, cztery zdjęcia z każdego roku- łącznie z tym, że ktoś (najprawdopodobniej Colin) złapał ich w obiektyw na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym w czwartej klasie- i to tuż przed tym, jak się pokłócili, więc wszyscy się uśmiechali. Jednak to ostatnie strony go zdziwiły. Harry siedzący przy łóżku Rona, który opowiadał coś, z czego obaj się śmiali. Hermiona siedząca w ogrodzie, cała upaćkana błotem i z dumą trzymająca przed sobą jakąś powykręcaną roślinę. Harry na jednej z akcji- schowany za gazetą, ubrany w prochowiec i przekrzywiony berecik- naprawdę wyglądał wtedy tak głupio? Ron w św. Mungu pochylał się nad małą dziewczynką i pocieszał ją. Hermiona siedząca na kanapie i wpatrująca się w zamyśleniu w ogień płonący na kominku. Wiele zdjęć- na większości z nich wyglądali głupio- z których nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

- Większość waszych zdjęć to te, które dostałam od Dumbledore'a. Prosiłam go, żeby raz na jakiś czas pstryknął wam fotkę i chyba wiedział o co mi chodzi, bo miałam z nich niezły ubaw. Sama miałam tę prośbę do Severusa- wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia dam wam taki album. Mam taki sam dla Rona, ale dostanie go dopiero za rok, kiedy zostanie pełnoprawnym uzdrowicielem.

Obrócił się i spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Była teraz ubrana w luźną spódnicę i koszulkę. Z bolesną wyraźnością dostrzegł, że dorosła. Stracił tyle lat z jej życia…

- Szkoda, że nam nie powiedziałaś wcześniej. Chcieliśmy być przy tobie.

- Nie mogłam Harry. Nie wiem co się ze mną działo, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwa, że mnie nie widzieliście w chwilach, gdy nie zachowywałam się najlepiej. Severus miał ze mną prawdziwe piekło, a zasługiwał na odpoczynek. Oczywiście odgraża się, że upomni się po zapłatę, ale to tylko czcze pogróżki.

- Nie skończyłaś szkoły! Wiesz jakie to okrutne, że właśnie TY, najbardziej łebska z nas wszystkich, jej nie skończyłaś?!

- Tak właściwie to skończyłam, tylko wy o tym nie wiedzieliście- uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco- Tuż przed Ostatnią Bitwą miałam owutemy. Chciałam być pewna, że jakby co będę miała pełne wykształcenie. Dumbledore się zgodził i załatwił mi spotkanie w Ministerstwie. Chodzenie na lekcje było dla mnie tylko formalnością.

- O tym też nam nie powiedział- mruknął ponuro. Już on sobie z nim pogada! Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

- Severus… prosi… żebyśmy przyszli, bo Ron zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Wybacz, Harry. Gdybym wiedziała o waszej wizycie, to jakoś bym go na to przygotowała. A tak jest wściekły.

- Następnym razem dam znać. I, proszę, jak mówisz do niego, to rób to jakoś tak, żebym nie miał wrażenia, że to do mnie.

- Przepraszam. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że on mówi mi w myślach, a ja odpowiadam na głos. Po tylu latach będę musiała się przestawić.

Kiedy kilka minut później zbierali się do odejścia Snape bez słowa (nie, żeby to było coś dziwnego) zamknął się w laboratorium, a Hermiona dała im na drogę kilka ziół z ogródka.

- Może przydadzą się twojej mamie, Ron. Cóż… pozdrówcie wszystkich ode mnie. Tylko niech nie robią najazdu, bo nie będę w stanie powstrzymać Severusa od przeklęcia ich- parsknęła i uściskała ich- Zobaczę co się da zrobić.

- Zobaczymy się- w głosie Harry'ego nie było słychać nawet nuty wahania.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Hermiona zamknęła drzwi za swoimi przyjaciółmi i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Dobrze, że już sobie poszli. Cholerne szczeniaki mogły chociaż porozmawiać z Albusem na ten temat. Ale nie… Musieli zrobić wielką akcję godną Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

- Robisz się marudny, wiesz o tym?- spytała wesoło, stając w drzwiach do laboratorium- I mógłbyś się ubrać w coś konkretniejszego, a nie chodzisz cały dzień w pidżamie.

Cholerny cały dzień! Nie ma nawet południa! Jeśli będę chciał, to będę cały dzień chodził w pidżamie! I wcale nie marudzę!

- Czemu jesteś taki zły?

Bo nie lubię ich. Bo nie lubię, jak ktoś pojawia się znikąd i zaczyna się rządzić, jakby wszystko rozumiał! A ty jesteś na tyle głupia, by ich słuchać!

- Chciałabym ich odwiedzić.

Nie.

- Severusie, bądź rozważny. Jeśli będziesz ze mną, to nic nie powinno mi się stać. A ja naprawdę się za nimi stęskniłam…

Obrócił się do niej twarzą i jednocześnie mówiąc wymachiwał dłońmi. Dawno nie widziała go tak złego.

Sądzisz, że jesteś gotowa na spotkanie z nimi, ale nie jesteś! Cholera, wciąż wpadasz w panikę, kiedy widzisz więcej niż osiem osób zebranych w jednym miejscu! Weasleyowie są spontaniczni i to jest miłe, ale jak się będą na ciebie rzucać, to kto potem będzie musiał się tobą zajmować?! Ja! A czy przyszło ci do głowy, że mam inne sprawy poza tobą?!

Zagryzła usta i pokręciła głową.

- Nie wpadnę w panikę. Obiecuję. Proszę… Chociaż jedno spotkanie- spojrzała mu prosto w oczy- Proszę.

Możesz sobie prosić ile chcesz. Ja tam z tobą nie idę! Wybij to sobie z głowy!

- Gdybym cię lepiej nie znała, to pomyślałabym, że jesteś po prostu zazdrosny- warknęła, czując wściekłość- Ale ty po prostu jesteś, jak zwykle, egoistyczny! Nie lubisz ich, więc ja też nie powinnam się z nimi widywać?! Świetnie! Pójdę tam sama!

Proszę bardzo! Ale potem nie wracaj smarkając się i trzęsąc! JA egoistyczny?! A ile razy…

- WIEM! Słyszałam tę litanię tyle razy, że mam jej dosyć! Dlaczego tak ci przeszkadza, że chcę się z nimi spotkać?!

Bo nie jesteś na to gotowa. I to jest moje ostatnie słowo.

- Zobaczymy co powie na to Dumbledore.

Zapewne, że to świetny pomysł. Ale, jak dobrze wiesz, on zawsze był miękki gdy przychodziło do Pottera.

Kopnęła jeden z kociołków i założyła ręce na piersi.

- Nie podoba mi się to! Chcę stąd wyjść! Spotkać się z ludźmi!

A ja to niby kosmita? Poza tym, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, to ta… jak jej tam było… Ta z okularami mówiła, żebyś do niej wpadła.

- Anne? Ona jest nudna! I na pewno nie będę z nią mogła porozmawiać na temat Astronomii czy też Transmutacji!

O, a z Potterem i Weasleyem będziesz mogła? Z tego co pamiętam to obaj ograniczali się jedynie do Quidditcha.

- Zmienili się. Dorośli. Zwłaszcza Ron- to po nim, nie po Harrym, spodziewałam się wybuchu. A ty nie jesteś kosmitą, tylko po takim czasie spędzonym tylko w twoim towarzystwie chciałabym zobaczyć inne znajome twarze…

Westchnął i poklepał ją po ramieniu- jak na niego wyjątkowe okazanie uczuć.

Będziesz gotowa. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ewentualnie… EWENTUALNIE, powtarzam i nie szczerz się tak, spotkanie z Ginewrą może się udać. O ile poinformuje się ją o twoim… delikatnym stanie.

Hermiona podskoczyła z radości i uściskała go, jak zwykle wprawiając w zakłopotanie.

PUŚĆ MNIE TY IDIOTKO!!! Ile ty masz lat?! Jedenaście?!

- Na pewno bym tego nie zrobiła wtedy, gdy miałam jedenaście lat- okręciła się wkoło i roześmiała- Zrobię dziś galaretkę z bitą śmietaną! Będziemy świętować!

Chciałaś powiedzieć- zrobisz galaretkę z bitą śmietaną. Jeśli ty się za to weźmiesz, to ja się wyprowadzam. Mam dosyć twoich kulinarnych wybryków. Poza tym JA nie mam czego świętować.

- Jeśli będę na tyle obeznana z nimi, to nie będziesz musiał spędzać całych dni w mojej obecności!

Fakt. To jest odpowiedni powód do świętowania. Leć po to mięso, bo Archer zamknie sklep i na obiad będziemy mieli kości z wczoraj.

Wybiegła radośnie z laboratorium, nie zauważając lekkiego uśmiechu z jakim się w nią wpatrywał. Jednak mimo uśmiechu na ustach w jego oczach czaił się smutek. Dzisiejszy dzień był tym, którego od sześciu lat się obawiał.


	6. Chapter 6

- To cudownie!

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry i Ron zrobili po powrocie były odwiedziny w Norze i podzielenie się najnowszymi wiadomościami. Ginny nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu, tylko chodziła po kuchni w Norze i co chwila podskakiwała. Pani Weasley płakała ze szczęścia, a bliźniacy postanowili przetrzepać swoje magazyny z dowcipnymi rzeczami, by posłać coś Hermionie. Jedynie Bill i Charlie zachowali zdrowy rozsądek.

- Ginny, mamo- uspokójcie się. Jeśli tak będziecie się zachowywać w jej towarzystwie, to na pewno ją wystraszycie.

- Nie wspominając o tym, że Snape urwie wam za to głowy. Harry, kiedy możemy spodziewać się wiadomości czy i kiedy będzie mogła nas odwiedzić?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Snape jest przeciwny temu, żeby nas odwiedziła. Niby nie jest w stanie.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

- Nie wierzysz w to?

- Nie wiem. To jest jakieś… dziwne. On jest dziwny.

Ron parsknął i klepnął go w plecy.

- Harry dorabia sobie nieco teorii do tego wszystkiego. Co prawda fakt, że Snape martwi się o Hermionę faktycznie jest dziwny, ale nie sądzę, by trzymał ją na siłę. Wiesz, jaka jest Hermiona.

- Jaka była, Ron!

- Daj spokój, stary. Jeśli będzie mogła nas odwiedzić, to wpadnie. Jeśli nie- trudno. Poczekamy. Nie chcę pogarszać jej stanu, nawet jeśli wiąże się to z niewidzeniem jej przez następne siedem lat.

Pan Weasley przytaknął synowi, dodając, że postara się porozmawiać z Albusem i zobaczy co da się zrobić, po czym wyszedł na dwór i aportował się. Według Harry'ego to wszystko było na nic. Nie podobało mu się, że Hermiona i Snape wydają się tak dobrze dogadywać. Nie podobało mu się, że śpią w jednym łóżku- o czym nie powiedział Ronowi. Nie podobało mu się, że poprosiła ich o wyjście tylko dlatego, że przeszkadzali Snape'owi. Nie podobało mu się wszystko, co miało związek ze Snape'em, a co dotyczyło Hermiony! Ginny wzięła go na chwilę na bok, widząc jego wściekłą minę.

- Co jest, Harry?

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi- wymamrotał.

- Przestań udawać. Reszta może tego nie zauważyła, ale ja znam to spojrzenie. Coś cię martwi, prawda?

- Poza oczywistym?

- Harry!

- Oni ze sobą śpią- wyrzucił z siebie i widząc jej przerażenie szybko się poprawił- Nie sypiają, ale śpią. Obok siebie.

- Ufff… Już mnie wystraszyłeś. I co złego w tym, że obok siebie śpią? Ja przez pierwsze dwa lata po Ostatniej Bitwie prawie co noc spałam z Charliem, bo się bałam i miałam koszmary. Nie wiemy w pełni jak ta klątwa wpływa na Hermionę, a Snape ma wiele wspomnień, które mogą zakłócać mu sen. Skoro do niczego nie dochodzi i są raczej kumplami, niż czymś więcej to chyba dobrze, prawda?

- Ja po prostu się martwię. Nie podoba mi się to.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Harry nie potrafił żyć spokojnie. Nawet bycie Aurorem nie wypełniało mu całego dnia ekscytacją. Przez siedem lat żył w ciągłej niepewności i był tak przyzwyczajony do adrenaliny, że bez niej był niespokojny i drażliwy. Teraz pewnie ubzdurał sobie, że Snape w jakiś sposób wykorzystuje Hermionę i będzie chciał temu zapobiec. Ginny już dawno dała sobie spokój z próbami uspokojenia chłopaka, ale tym razem zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego nadpobudliwość może zaszkodzić jedynie jej przyjaciółce. A na to pozwolić nie mogła.

- Harry, przestań. Wiem dobrze, co ci się roi, ale odpuść sobie! Hermiona jest dorosła i da sobie radę, a jeśli zrobisz coś nie tak, to możesz ją skrzywdzić. Nie chcesz tego, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie! I dlatego…

- Nie- powiedziała twardo i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, widząc w nich upór- Powstrzymaj się, Harry. Zależy ci na niej i to jest coś dobrego, ale jeśli się nie opanujesz, to może się to źle skończyć. Snape opiekował się nią przez te wszystkie lata i jeśli ona wydaje się być zadowolona, to powinno ci to wystarczyć, prawda?

Harry jedynie obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł przed dom, a ona mogła jedynie westchnąć. Sprawa przegrana. Będzie się działo naprawdę nieciekawie. Ron tymczasem sięgnął po jakieś grube książki (widok najmłodszego Weasleya z książką wciąż wzbudzał zdziwienie u większości ludzi) i zaczął je przeglądać. Bill zainteresował się pracą brata.

- Czego szukasz?

- Coś mi się kojarzy, że gdzieś w tych dwóch księgach było coś o połączeniach umysłowych. Wiem, że oni już spróbowali wszystkiego, ale może coś mi wpadnie do głowy. I spytam się Gordona, czy wie coś na ten temat.

- Tego gościa od chorób umysłowych?

- On prowadził zajęcia z chorób umysłowych, ale ma specjalizację z magii umysłu. Z tego co wiem, to pisze teraz jakiś artykuł dotyczący właśnie połączonych umysłów. Co prawda bazuje na bliźniakach, ale podobno interesował się zaklęciami, które powodują łączenie i ich efektami ubocznymi. Ty z kolei mógłbyś popytać się swoich kumpli egiptologów czy nie ma niczego w starożytnych zapiskach.

- Jasne. Jutro wyślę do nich sowę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie pan Weasley z Dumbledorem. Harry na niego naskoczył, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi.

- Wiedziałeś przez cały czas i ani słowa?!

- Harry, mój drogi, tak było najlepiej.

- Gówno, a nie najlepiej!!!

Starszy czarodziej westchnął i usiadł, przyjmując kubek herbaty.

- Dziękuję ci, Molly. Harry, rozumiem dlaczego jesteś zdenerwowany, ale zrozum- tak było najlepiej. Zarówno dla was, jak i dla Hermiony.

- Więc najlepszym dla niej wyjściem jest być zamkniętą w jednym domu ze Snape'em?!

- Tak. Severus jest na tyle silny, że może dać sobie z nią radę.

- A my to niby co? Chucherka?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale on nie tylko ma bezpośredni dostęp do jej myśli, ale też nie… hmmm… nie przejmuje się jej atakami tak bardzo, jak by to było w waszym przypadku- gdy Harry otwierał usta, by po raz kolejny zaprotestować, Albus podniósł dłoń uciszając go- Wierz mi, chłopcze, to bardzo nieciekawy widok. Odnosilibyście się do niej w zupełnie inny sposób, niż dotychczas. A to byłoby nie fair wobec niej.

W tym momencie wtrącił się Ron.

- On ma rację, Harry. Cokolwiek się tam dzieje, to Hermiona wygląda na zdrową i to mi wystarczy. Owszem, chciałbym ją mieć tutaj, ale jeśli to jest to, co jest jej potrzebne…

- Daj spokój, Ron! Ty nie widziałeś wszystkiego.

- Byliśmy tam razem, pamiętasz?

- Nie wiesz jednak, że oni śpią w jednym łóżku!

Ginny zaklęła pod nosem- głupota i zaślepienie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył była niewiarygodna. Dumbledore jednak dalej się spokojnie uśmiechał, więc widocznie nie było to dla niego wielkim szokiem. Za to reszta rodziny zareagowała różnie. Bill zakrztusił się herbatą, Charlie'mu upadła kanapka, pani Weasley zbladła, bliźniacy zaczęli chichotać, a pan Weasley taktownie przemilczał całą sprawę. Za to Ron postanowił się odezwać.

- Harry, często zalecane jest, by pacjenci nie pozostawali sami. To…

- Ona nie jest pacjentką, a on nie jest jej rodziną!

- Harry, Ronald ma rację- Dumbledore mówił kojącym głosem, jakby to ciemnowłosy chłopak był tutaj ofiarą- Ja również śpię z panną Brown w jednym łóżku.

Tu reakcje się zmieniły. Bill, Charlie i Ginny zaczęli się śmiać, bliźniacy zrobili się zieloni, pani Weasley poczerwieniała, Ron i Harry zbierali szczęki z podłogi, a pan Weasley wciąż taktownie milczał (wieloletnia praktyka z Molly nauczyła go, że w sytuacjach kryzysowych to najlepsze z możliwych wyjść). Pierwszy opanował się Ron.

- Jak mniemam jest to z czysto… eee… medycznych powodów?

- Oczywiście. Zauważyliśmy razem z Severusem, że Hermiona czuje się znacznie spokojniejsza, gdy ma go koło siebie i to samo odnosi się do panny Brown i mnie. Remus również spał razem z Erniem, ale biedny chłopak nie miał z nim połączenia i przez to nie dawało mu to takiego komfortu, jaki my dajemy dziewczętom. Czy coś jeszcze?

Harry, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku i wizji, jaka mu się nasunęła, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Chcemy, żeby Hermiona nas odwiedzała raz na jakiś czas. Na początku będziemy tylko ja z Ronem, pani Weasley i Ginny. Kiedy do nas się przyzwyczai… Wtedy wprowadzimy kolejne osoby. Problem w tym, że Snape się nie zgadza.

- To zrozumiałe. Nie widzieliście jej w chwili ataku paniki i to on będzie musiał się nią zajmować, gdyby takowy nastąpił. Jednakże…- pogłaskał kilka razy swoją brodę i skinął głową- To bardzo dobry pomysł. Hermiona powinna zacząć mieć kontakt z resztą świata.

- A Snape?

- Severusa zostawcie mnie.

3


	7. Chapter 7

Severus kręcił głową, a Hermiona – gdyby mogła – zatkałaby uszy, bo darł się w jej głowie, jakby ktoś coś mu zrobił.

PRZEKAŻ MU TO!

- Dobrze, tylko przestań się drzeć – mruknęła i potarła skronie, po czym spojrzała na Dumbledore'a. – Severus mówi, że jesteś niepoważny i powinieneś udać się do św. Munga.

- Och, akurat tej reakcji się spodziewałem. Severusie – to jak najbardziej rozsądne wyjście.

JAK JASNA CHOLERA!

Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Krzyknij jeszcze raz, a cię zablokuję i będziesz bez słowa.

Spróbuj!

- Nie prowokuj!

Jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na oburzenie. Musiał nauczyć się opuszczać maskę i pokazywać swoje emocje, bo w żaden inny sposób nie mógł się kontaktować ze światem, gdy jej nie było w pobliżu. Było to dla niego trudne i po raz chyba stu tysięczny Hermiona zastanowiła się jak on sobie da radę, jeśli kiedyś jej zabraknie. Jeden jedyny raz zadała mu to pytanie i widząc jego minę nigdy już tego nie powtórzyła, ani nie rozważała odejścia. Ból na jego twarzy był nie do zniesienia. Jednak tym razem przesadzał.

- Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli to tylko Ron, Harry, pani Weasley i Ginny. One nie są bliźniakami.

- Zgadzam się z Hermioną, mój drogi. Zresztą – sam zamierzam zaprowadzić tam Lavender. Powinna mieć trochę kontaktu ze światem. Nie możemy ich trzymać w izolacji do końca życia.

Ale to ja będę musiał się tobą zajmować, jeśli coś ci się stanie. Nie chcę na to patrzeć. Od dawna nie miałaś ataku i wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i drogą umysłu mu odpowiedziała. Były pewne rzeczy, których dyrektor nie musiał wiedzieć.

~Wiem, że się martwisz i nie jest ci przyjemnie patrzeć na to, co się ze mną dzieje. Jestem za to wdzięczna. Ale… Severusie, ja muszę stąd wyjść chociaż na chwilę. Przecież to nie tak, że odchodzę na zawsze. Wrócę.

~Ty tak twierdzisz. Powoli będziesz tam coraz częściej, aż pewnego dnia po prostu nie wrócisz. Nie dziwię ci się – ja sam z sobą często nie wytrzymuję. Zgoda. Idź sobie, ale nie wracaj potem zasmarkana i trzęsąca się. Ja z tobą tam nie idę.

Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do laboratorium zamykając i drzwi i dostęp do swojego umysłu. Zrobiło jej się przykro. Wiedziała, że nie lubił, gdy zostawał sam, ale ona naprawdę wróci. Przynajmniej na razie. Albus odchrząknął i to wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze. Zgodził się. Kiedy mogę do nich przyjść?

- Wspaniale! Pomyślmy… Dziś wieczorem? Na początku spróbujemy pół godziny, może trochę dłużej. Jednakże – dodał poważnym tonem- jeśli tylko zaczniesz czuć się źle, to natychmiast wracasz.

- Oczywiście.

Gdy tylko starszy czarodziej zniknął spróbowała wyciągnąć Severusa z zamkniętego pokoju, ale nie udało jej się. Nawet zagroziła, że zrobi kolację, ale to także nie podziałało. Cóż, jeśli chce się obrażać, to proszę bardzo! Ona nie będzie znosić jego humorów. Poszła się przebrać w wyjściową szatę, umalowała się i upięła włosy. Poczuła głód i wyciągnęła kilka kanapek z lodówki. Nie była jednak przyzwyczajona do jedzenia samotnie. Po kilku kęsach odsunęła talerz i jeszcze raz podeszła pod drzwi.

- Severusie… Wyjdź na chwilę, proszę. – Gdy się nie odzywał westchnęła. – Trudno. Chciałam się pożegnać, ale najwidoczniej nie zamierzasz mnie widzieć. Zobaczymy się, jak wrócę.

Weszła do kominka, mruknęła: „Kolebka" i nagle znalazła się w pokoju, który na pewno należał do Rona. Nie znała nikogo innego, kto oblepiałby ściany plakatami Armat Chudleya. Sam właściciel uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.

- Wow, wyglądasz nieziemsko!

- Chciałam wyglądać najlepiej, jak potrafię. W końcu nie widziałam ich dość dawno.

Podał jej rękę i pomógł przejść nad wysokim rusztowaniem.

- Mama i Ginny są na dole z Harrym. Są uprzedzone o twoim stanie. Lavender ma tu być za chwilę. Snape nie przyszedł z tobą?

- Nie. Jak zwykle jest obrażony.

- Widać nie zmienił się tak bardzo – parsknął rozbawiony i zaprowadził ją na parter. Pani Weasley i Ginny podeszły do niej spokojnie i uściskały ją.

- Hermiono! Jak się za tobą stęskniłam!

- Moja droga, nie powinnaś od nas uciekać. Mogliśmy ci pomóc.

Chyba wyczuły, że zaczęła czuć się nerwowo, bo odsunęły się i uśmiechnęły nieśmiało. Harry obejrzał ją od stóp do głowy z dziwnym błyskiem w oku i skinął głową.

- Ładnie wyglądasz. Nowa szata?

- Nie taka nowa. Ma z trzy lata. Zamówiłam ją sowią pocztą.

- Po co ci? Przecież i tak nie chodzisz w miejsca gdzie znajdują się czarodzieje.

- Nie, ale lubię czasami po domu pochodzić w czymś, w czym czuję się dobrze. Poza tym – czasami z dziećmi z wioski bawimy się w czarownice i czarodziejów.

Gdy mówiła pojawiła się Lavender, która chyba tak samo jak ona chciała sprawić jak najlepsze wrażenie. Ubrała się w liliową szatę z muślinu, ale wyglądała znacznie gorzej od niej. Była wychudzona i nie pozwoliła nikomu do siebie podejść, mimo, że wyraźnie cieszyła się ich obecnością. Praktycznie cały czas trzymała Dumbledore'a za ramię. Nagle Hermiona zatęskniła za Severusem. Byłoby jej znacznie łatwiej, gdyby tu był.

Jestem. Przestań odruchowo się ze mną kontaktować, bo nie mogę się skupić na pracy.

Harry spytał się dlaczego nagle się tak rozpromieniła, ale ona jedynie pokręciła głową i powiedziała mu, że po prostu jest zadowolona, że znów z nimi jest. Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentował.

- Pani Weasley…

- Mów mi, Molly. Ty także, Lavender.

Dziewczyna jedynie się uśmiechnęła, choć była lekko zalękniona. Hermiona zastanowiła się, czy przypadkiem jej koleżanka nie wyglądała gorzej z powodu zbliżającego się ataku, czy po prostu przez to, że znacznie później połączyła swój umysł z dyrektorem. Dobrze pamiętała chwile, gdy sama ją przypominała – nie chciała mieć do czynienia z nikim i niczym. Nim pozwoliła Severusowi do siebie podejść minęły prawie cztery miesiące. Gdy wychodzili do wioski to dopiero na początku czwartego roku gdy tam mieszkała była w stanie nie kleić się do niego idąc po ulicy. Strach był wszechogarniający.

- W takim razie, Molly, co u reszty?

- Artur wciąż pracuje w tym samym wydziale i bawi się mugolskimi zabawkami. Fred i George rozkręcili biznes i teraz mają kilka filii, choć niektóre z ich pomysłów zostały zakazane, bo były niebezpieczne dla życia. – Tu zmarszczyła się z dezaprobatą. – Charlie wciąż w Rumunii. Bill i Fleur mają dwójkę dzieci. Percy… Wciąż nas nie odwiedził, ale w te święta po raz pierwszy nie odesłał prezentu i w zeszłym tygodniu przywitał się z Billem, gdy ten był w Ministerstwie.

- Może wróci.

- Może… - Kobieta zrobiła się smutna, więc szybko zmieniła temat.

- A ty co robisz, Ginny?

Rudowłosa roześmiała się, a w jej oczach rozbłysła przekora.

- Nigdy nie zgadniesz.

- Magomedycyna?

- Nie.

- Quidditch?

- Nie. I nie musisz tego wymawiać, jakby to była jakaś paskudna choroba.

- Poddaję się.

- Pracuję w „Esach i Floresach".

Hermiona była bardzo zdziwiona.

- Nigdy nie wydawałaś mi się typem… książkowym.

- I dalej nim nie jestem, ale lubię tam pracować. Przychodzi tam dużo ciekawych ludzi.

- Chciała powiedzieć: „dużo przystojnych czarodziejów" – scenicznym szeptem dodał Ron, więc wszyscy go słyszeli i roześmiali się. Lavender odezwała się pierwszy raz od przyjścia.

- Macie może jakieś magazyny dotyczące mody? Chciałabym wiedzieć co teraz jest na topie.

- Oczywiście! Mamy tego tony! Ostatnio…

_Podczas gdy dwie dziewczyny wdały się w dyskusję na tematy ubrań, Dumbledore patrzył na Lavender, jak dumny ojciec na córkę, która właśnie powoli wkraczała w świat. Co w pewnym stopniu było prawdą. Gdy Molly, Ron i Harry jednocześnie zaczęli coś do niej mówić i wzajemnie sobie przerywać poczuła, że ten hałas zaczyna ją przytłaczać i coś ją dusi. Zaczęło jej się robić zimno i gorąco na przemian, zaczęły się dreszcze. Aż za dobrze znała te objawy. Wstała i szybko wbiegła na piętro, po czym wskoczyła do kominka i sekundę później biegła w kierunku kuchni, gdzie znalazła Severusa. Siedział w krześle tyłem do wejścia i czytał książkę. Stanęła za nim i objęła jego ramiona rękoma. Dopiero gdy poczuła, jak jego głowa odchyla się do tyłu i opiera się o jej obojczyk, a długopalce dłonie uspokajająco głaszczą jej ręce poczuła się bezpiecznie._


	8. Chapter 8

Harry pobiegł za swoją przyjaciółką, ale nim wpadł do pokoju Rona już jej nie było. Zszedł na dół – wściekły, że nie wie jak się przenieść do jej domu – i spytał się Dumbledore'a o co jej poszło.

- Musiała poczuć się niepewnie, Harry. I tak siedziała tu prawie godzinę. To o wiele dłużej, niż sądziłem. Może gdyby był z nią Severus…

- Dlaczego nie przyszedł?

- Nie denerwuj się, chłopcze. – Powiedział ostro, bo słysząc krzyk Harry'ego Lavender przerwała w połowie zdanie i zbladła, po czym przytuliła się do ramienia Albusa. – Nikomu to nie służy. On ma swoje powody, a Hermiona jest silna. Ważne jest to, że wytrzymała z wami trochę. Następnym razem powinno pójść lepiej.

- Kiedy znów możemy ją zobaczyć?

- To zależy od niej. Jeśli poczuje się na siłach, to przyjdzie. Podobnie Lavender. – Poklepał dziewczynę po plecach i zaczęła się wyraźnie uspakajać. – Nie możesz od niej niczego żądać, Harry. Pozwól jej przyjść wtedy, gdy będzie na to gotowa.

Harry niechętnie skinął głową. Tak cieszył się z obecności Hermiony, że zupełnie zapomniał o jej stanie. Dopiero dzisiaj zauważył, jak bardzo wypiękniała i na myśl o tym, że jest teraz ze Snape'em poczuł zazdrość. Zwłaszcza, że był pewien, że w momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę się uśmiechnęła ten dupek odezwał się w jej myślach. Nie podobało mu się to. To nie Snape powinien z nią być. Nie on powinien przemawiać do niej w myślach. Nie miał prawa mieć z nią czegokolwiek wspólnego, a już na pewno nie myśli i łóżko! Ron zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest zdenerwowany, więc podał mu herbatę, która zwykle mu pomagała. Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył wyjścia Dumbledore'a i Lavender. Dopiero gdy pani Weasley go uściskała, a Ginny cmoknęła w policzek zrozumiał, że one też już się żegnają.

- Przyjdźcie na śniadanie, Harry.

- Albo na obiad – mruknęła Ginny. – Poznacie Stephena.

- Kogo? – Ron zbaraniał.

- Mojego chłopaka.

- To już masz nowego?

- Tamten miał dziurawe skarpetki.

- A co w tym złego? – mruknął jej brat patrząc na własne stopy, a zwłaszcza na dwa palce, które wystawały ze skarpetki.

- Mając w domu pięciu braci, którzy mieli wiecznie dziurawe skarpety nie chcę tego samego. To jednoznacznie kojarzy mi się z wami.

- Ale masz sześciu braci.

- Percy zawsze dbał o swoje ubrania.

- I zobacz, jak skończył.

- RON!- Pani Weasley skrzywiła się i pogroziła mu palcem. – Może nie skończył najlepiej, ale przynajmniej jakoś wygląda. Jak zamierzasz znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, skoro nawet spodnie masz dziurawe?

- Jak? To proste. „Hej, jestem Ron Weasley. Tak. Ten bohater wojenny.".

Wypowiadał te słowa z taką przesadą, że było widać, że się nabija. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, bo kilka razy słyszał, jak na tę gadkę udało mu się poderwać kobiety, które normalnie by na niego nie spojrzały. Jemu samemu przestały podobać się kobiety, które interesowały się nim tylko dlatego, że był Zbawcą. Ron zamknął drzwi za swoją matką i siostrą, po czym usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym cicho powiedział:

- Jest śliczna, prawda?

- Bardzo. Chociaż zawsze miała w sobie to coś, chociaż mocno ukryte.

- Nie. Zawsze była ładna. Kiedy z sobą chodziliśmy…

- Chodziłeś z Hermioną? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego, jak na idiotę.

- Z jaką Hermioną? Mówię o Lavender.

- Aha…

- A ty o Hermionie? – Po chwili chyba do niego dotarło. – Harry… Ty nie… Ona chyba nie wpadła ci w oko, co?

Pokręcił się niepewnie w krześle. W sumie nigdy nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic…

- Niestety. Jest… inna. Nie uważa, że najciekawsze we mnie jest to, że pokonałem Voldemorta. Ma swój rozum i to bardzo dużo tego rozumu. Do tego stała się naprawdę piękna… Za pierwszym razem zobaczyłem tylko to, że dorosła i trochę wyładniała. Ale dzisiaj…

Kiedy ją zobaczył najpierw go zamurowało, a potem palnął co pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy. Chciał się zabić – jak mógł powiedzieć, że wyglądała ładnie, kiedy ładnie było zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie? Pięknie, wstrząsająco, cudownie, zapierająco dech w piersiach… Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że takie sformułowania przychodziły mu do głowy na myśl o dziewczynie… nie, kobiecie, którą znał od czasu gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. Ron pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiem czy to rozsądne, Harry.

- To znaczy?

- Nie wiemy czy kiedykolwiek wyzdrowieje, a nawet jeśli… Wiesz, że nie da się rozwiązać połączenia umysłowego?

- Ale można je blokować, Snape tak powiedział. Nie musiałaby cały czas mieć go w głowie.

- Nie o to mi chodzi, Harry. – Wydawał się być nieco zażenowany, ale kontynuował. – Gdybyś z Hermioną… no, wiesz co… to Snape wiedziałby o tym. To tak silne wrażenia, że człowiek nie chroni w tym momencie swojego umysłu. On by wiedział, byłby tam.

- Żartujesz!

- Nie.

- Myślisz, że oni o tym wiedzą?

Ron parsknął.

- Jasne, że tak. Idę o zakład, że gdy tylko była w miarę przytomna, to przeczytała wszystko, co mogła na ten temat. W dodatku widziałem u nich w domu najnowsze i nieco starsze egzemplarze „Ars Alchemica", „Magomedycyny dzisiejszej" i wielu innych tematycznych gazet. Przypuszczam, że w ostatnich latach mieli subskrypcję, więc są na bieżąco.

Harry zastanowił się, czy przeszkadzałaby im obecność Snape'a w takim momencie. Pewnie w którymś momencie przyzwyczailiby się do tego.

- To nie jest dla mnie problemem.

- Nie wziąłeś jeszcze jednej rzeczy pod uwagę.

- Co takiego?

- Ona może ciebie nie chcieć.

- Tego się nie dowiem dopóki nie spróbuję.

- Ale jak to zrobisz, skoro ona nigdzie nie może wychodzić?

- To znaczy?

- Będziesz potrafił znieść to, że ona być może do końca życia będzie uziemiona? Nigdzie nie pójdziecie razem. Do kina, teatru, sklepu… Być może wszędzie będziesz musiał chodzić sam. W jakiej to was stawia sytuacji? A jak Biuro Aurorów każe ci się przeprowadzić Merlin-wie-gdzie? Ona potrzebuje spokoju, a nie ekscytacji. A ty, przyznaj się do tego, jesteś uzależniony od adrenaliny.

- Ja wcale…!

- Daj spokój!- Pierwszy raz widział Rona tak zirytowanego od czasu, gdy upierał się, by jego przyjaciele nie szli na Ostatnią Bitwę. – Voldemort zginął, ale ty cały czas pchasz się w niebezpieczeństwa! Zanim zostałeś Aurorem wdawałeś się w burdy z każdym, komu nie pasowała twoja twarz! Śledziłeś Śmierciożerców i chodziłeś bez obstawy, jak powinieneś. Nie jesteś w stanie wieść spokojnego życia. A to oznacza, że twoje i Hermiony potrzeby wzajemnie się wykluczają.

- Ale jeśli wyzdrowieje…

- Jeśli, Harry. Jeśli. Może wyzdrowieje, a może nie. A zakładając, że wyzdrowieje to i tak nie wiemy, czy będzie chciała lub mogła żyć w takiej niepewności. Może się okazać, że nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

- A co z tobą? Sam mówiłeś przed chwilą o Lavender! Ona jest w jeszcze gorszym stanie!

- Tak. Jednak ja potrafię żyć w spokoju. Ty nie.

Harry zdenerwował się, wstał i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

- Może i jestem trochę od tego uzależniony, ale nie będę przynosił pracy do domu! Zapewnię jej spokój i wszystko, czego będzie chciała! Jeśli powiem w Biurze, że nie chcę, by mnie przenosili, to nie zrobią tego! Można odmówić przeniesienia!

- A jeśli to ty będziesz tym, czego będzie chciała? Codziennie będzie się martwić, czy wrócisz z pracy, bo bycie Aurorem nie jest bezpieczne, nawet jeśli chwilowo nie ma żadnego czarnoksiężnika tworzącego armię. Będziesz brał nadgodziny, wracał zmęczony. Zrezygnujesz dla niej z pracy?

- Oczy…!- Nie dokończył, bo zastanowił się poważnie. Czy będzie potrafił to zrobić? Ta praca bardzo mu się podobała. Nie nudził się. Ron jednak nie skończył i to, co powiedział, spowodowało, że Harry wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Bo było to coś, czego nie chciał w ogóle brać pod uwagę.

- A jeśli ona nie będzie chciała ciebie, bo woli być ze Snape'em?


	9. Chapter 9

Po pewnym czasie Hermiona wpadła w rutynę. Rankiem jadła śniadanie z Severusem, szła na zakupy i pieliła w ogrodzie. W południe zajmowała się dzieciarnią, którą uczyła czytać i pisać. Popołudniu jadła obiad, pomagała swojemu współlokatorowi przyrządzać eliksiry i czytała książki. Wieczorami zaś udawała się do Rona i Harry'ego, by wrócić w nocy i położyć się koło – najczęściej już śpiącego – Severusa. Po trzecim miesiącu takiego życia była już w stanie przebywać w towarzystwie wszystkich Weasleyów, a każde z nich mogło zachowywać się tak, jak zwykle. Jednak było jej smutno, bo podczas tych spotkań nie było z nią Severusa. Och, oczywiście rozmawiali przez połączenie, ale to nie było to samo. W domu również był jakby… zdystansowany. Mniej się śmiał, częściej przesiadywał w laboratorium, a nocą szybko kładł się spać.

Mam teraz mnóstwo wolnego czasu, by pracować nad badaniami, jakie chciałem zrobić od kilku lat, ale twoja obecność mi przeszkadzała. Po prostu jestem zmęczony i zapracowany.

To była jego odpowiedź, gdy spytała się co się dzieje, ale jakoś nie uwierzyła. Teraz siedziała na kanapie z Harrym, Ron rozmawiał z Ginny na drugiej, a Lavender – wciąż wtulona w Dumbledore'a (znacznie wolniej się przystosowywała) przypatrywała się im. Bliźniacy wykonywali jakiś dziki taniec, próbując pokazać swojemu tacie dlaczego ich Żonglerki Nożne są takim świetnym produktem. W taki wieczór jak ten tęskniła za ciszą i spokojem, których mogła doświadczyć w domu, z Severusem.

~Naprawdę nie przyjdziesz?

~Ile razy mam ci mówić? NIE. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na wszystkich Weasleyów i Pottera na dokładkę. Jestem zajęty, nie przeszkadzaj mi.

~Co robisz?

~Której części zdania „Jestem zajęty, nie przeszkadzaj mi" nie zrozumiałaś?

~Mogłeś po prostu przerwać połączenie.

~To niekulturalne.

~A od kiedy przejmujesz się kulturą?

W odpowiedzi naprawdę zamknął łącze. Parsknęła i na zdziwiony wzrok Harry'ego pokręciła głową.

- Nic, Harry. Po prostu… czasami Severus potrafi być dowcipny.

Miała wrażenie, że zrobił się ponury, ale nie skomentowała tego. Przez chwilę siedział cicho, a potem odezwał się spiętym głosem.

- Słuchaj… Może poszłabyś ze mną w tym tygodniu na Pokątną?

- Ja… To może być dla mnie zbyt wiele, Harry.

Pochylił się w jej stronę, a ona cofnęła się nieco. Nie czuła się komfortowo, gdy był tak blisko, a w jego oczach był jakiś dziwny blask.

- Od miesiąca znosisz Weasleyów w kupie, do tego możesz tu siedzieć nawet kilka godzin. Czy godzinny wypad na Pokątną byłby taki straszny? Byłbym przy tobie cały czas.

- Muszę… Muszę się spytać…

- Tylko nie Snape'a! – krzyknął i poderwał się na równe nogi. Rozmowy ucichły, a ona poczuła pierwszą falę strachu. Chłopak jednak zignorował to. – Czy ty jesteś od niego uzależniona? Możesz przecież podejmować własne decyzje!

- Nie rozumiesz tego. – W ciszy, która zapadła, wyraźnie było słychać zmęczony głos Lavender. To był pierwszy raz tego wieczora, gdy się odezwała. – To nie jest uzależnienie. Przez siedem lat byłyśmy przyzwyczajone do czyjejś obecności – Hermiona do profesora Snape'a, ja do Albusa. Wydaje się to naturalne, że kiedy chcemy coś zrobić, to pytamy się o ich zdanie. Jesteśmy z nimi związane i to na zawsze. To coś więcej, niż tylko połączenie umysłów, Harry.

- Czyli już na zawsze ma być zależna od niego? Bo się przyzwyczaiła?

- Nie. – Ton Lavender stał się ostry i nieprzyjemny. – To może kiedyś minąć, ale, czy ci się to podoba czy też nie, oni będą zawsze z nami i ich zdanie będzie dla nas zawsze najważniejsze z tego prostego powodu, że ufamy im bardziej, niż samym sobie. Możemy się kłócić, możemy dyskutować i decyzje podejmujemy same, ale chcemy znać ich opinię.

Harry spojrzał na nią ponuro, a ona skinęła głową. Druga kobieta miała rację.

- Nie podoba mi się to! To… to… to tak, jakby on był twoim panem czy coś!

- Nie zrozumiesz tego. – szepnęła i wstała, po czym zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. – Nie zrozumiesz, dopóki sam tego nie doświadczysz. A wierz mi, że nie chcesz.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Do… Do domu.

- TU jest twój dom!

Skuliła się, gdy wrzasnął i gdy zaczął się tłumaczyć, widząc jej strach, pisnęła:

- Nie, Harry! Tam jest mój dom. I muszę wracać. Dam ci znać co z Pokątną poprzez sowę.

Starała się opanować, nie poddawać się panice i zamiast biec do kominka, po prostu poszła. Odetchnęła, gdy znalazła się w znajomym pomieszczeniu. Zrzuciła z siebie szatę i wcisnęła w pidżamę, którą Severus zawsze zostawiał na jej fotelu. Zgasiła ogień w kominku (jesień tego roku była niesamowicie chłodna), poszła do łazienki, szybko się umyła i kilka sekund później wczołgała się pod kołdrę, gdzie było ciepło. Severus leżał z otwartymi oczami i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się sardonicznie.

~Ciężki dzień?

~Trochę… Harry'ego poniosło.

~Kretyn.

~Nie mów tak… On się martwi. Sądzi, że jestem od ciebie uzależniona.

~Kretyn do potęgi drugiej. Co chciał?

~A skąd wiesz, że coś chciał?

~Nazwij to męską intuicją.

~Pokątna.

~Za wcześnie.

Parsknęła i pokręciła głową. Rozmowa bez wypowiadania słów była łatwiejsza, niż mowa, a do tego rozumieli się w lot.

~Też tak sądzę, ale nie jestem pewna. Jak ci idzie robienie eliksiru?

~Jedna wielka porażka. A… Była dzisiaj Veronika. Chciała porozmawiać z tobą.

~Jutro do niej zajdę. Mówiła o co chodzi?

~Coś z jej mężem.

~A, to… Ja nie wiem, czy ja wyglądam na doświadczoną kurtyzanę, żeby dawać jej porady?

~To zależy z której strony na ciebie spojrzeć.

W odpowiedzi przylała mu poduszką, ale nie doceniła jego refleksu. Trzymał ją za nadgarstek i stalowy uścisk stał się delikatnym gładzeniem. Nie puścił jej ręki i to było nieco dziwne, ale starała się mówić jak gdyby nigdy nic.

~To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Od siedmiu lat nie byłam w łóżku z facetem! Znaczy się… Byłam, ale z tobą tylko sypiam. Śpię. Odpoczywam.

~Plączesz się. – Wydał z siebie ten rzadki dźwięk, jakim był śmiech. Na początku uznawała to za najbardziej obrzydliwą rzecz, jaką usłyszała, ale po pewnym czasie nauczyła się to lubić i teraz było jej przyjemnie. – Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to ja też z nikim nie byłem. To nic złego.

~Dlaczego?

~Człowiek nie jest zwierzęciem, żeby musiał kopulować co chwila.

~Nie. Dlaczego z nikim nie byłeś?

~Byłem niańką na pełen etat. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na wyjście.

~Teraz już nie musisz…

~Ale nie chcę. Poza tym ciężko byłoby mi zagadać do jakiejś kobiety.

~Ale kiedy…

~Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Po czym zrobił coś, czego nie robił nigdy dotąd – pocałował ją w dłoń, puścił ją i obrócił się plecami. Leżała przez długi czas wpatrzona w jego sylwetkę i zastanawiała się nad Harrym. Dlaczego stał się taki… nieprzyjemny? Przecież to normalne, że po tylu latach przeżytych wspólnie z Severusem tak po prostu się od niego nie odłączy. On jest i – ze względu na ich połączenie – dalej będzie ważną częścią jej życia. Harry z kolei był natarczywy i agresywny. Bywały momenty, w których po prostu bała się go i, jak się dobrze zastanowić, to właśnie był powód, dla którego nie chciała pójść z nim na Pokątną. Bo mu nie ufała. To było smutne – nie wierzyła, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel będzie w stanie ją ochronić. Ron to co innego – on rozumiał, on wiedział i akceptował. Harry z kolei się buntował.

~Severus… Śpisz?

~Tak.

~O, a co ci się śni?

~Cisza i spokój, które właśnie zostały zakłócone. Co jest?

~Czy… hmmm… jak to powiedzieć…

~Skoro to nic ważnego, to dobranoc.

~Czy mogę się do ciebie przytulić?

Szelest pościeli wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że próbuje się obrócić w jej stronę, by rzucić ponure spojrzenie. Nie widziała jego twarzy w ciemności, bo światło księżyca oświetlało go od tyłu. Westchnął i uniósł jedną rękę do góry tak, że mogła się w niego wtulić. Objął ją i była szczęśliwa mogąc poczuć się bezpieczna.

~Czy coś się stało? Masz nawrót paniki?

~Nie… Po prostu… Dlaczego on taki jest? Harry, znaczy się. W jednej chwili jest spokojny, a w następnej krzyczy – zwłaszcza, gdy rozmowa schodzi na ciebie.

~Potter jest zazdrosny.

~O co?

~O te wszystkie lata, gdy to ja z tobą byłem, a nie on.

~Och, nie bądź śmieszny! Na pewno tak nie myśli!

~W dodatku podobasz mu się i próbuje zagarnąć cię dla siebie i widzi we mnie konkurenta.

Podniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! Czyś ty ogłupiał do końca?

~Mogłabyś nie krzyczeć mi prosto do ucha? Mówię ci co zauważyłem i wywnioskowałem z tego, co mi opowiadasz. No i czasem podsłuchuję sobie wasze rozmowy. Potter do ciebie uderza, a prośba o pójście z nim na Pokątną było tak naprawdę zaproszeniem na randkę.

Pokręciła głową. Nie, to niemożliwe. Harry? Na randkę?

~Sądzisz… Sądzisz, że powinnam pójść?

~To ty musisz zdecydować. Dobranoc.

Obrócił się do niej plecami i chwilę później zapadł w głęboki sen. Ona jednak przez całą noc leżała wtulona w jego plecy i zastanawiała się nad tym co zrobić. W sumie czy to byłoby takie straszne z kimś się umówić? Bywały momenty, w których bała się swojego przyjaciela, ale był zabawny, przystojny i taki… żywy. Koło piątej rano nie mogła przestać myśleć.

~Mogłabyś przestać się wiercić? Co chwila mnie budzisz.

~Przepraszam. Ja… Ja pójdę z Harrym na Pokątną.

~…

~Severus? Sądzisz, że dobrze robię?

~Sądzę, że to za wcześnie, ale zrobisz co chcesz. Już mnie nie potrzebujesz. Sama dajesz sobie radę, więc masz prawo podejmować własne decyzje.

~Ale nie jesteś z tego zadowolony?

~Wolałbym, żebyś nie dostała kolejnego ataku. Jeśli tylko poczujesz się nie tak, to natychmiast wróć.

~No przecież wiem!

~Skoro to ustaliliśmy, to czy możesz już zasnąć? Jutro muszę zrobić kilka ważnych eliksirów.

~Tak, tak. Już śpię. Miłych snów.

_Po podjęciu decyzji poczuła się lepiej i po chwili spała. Nie wiedziała, że tym razem to Severus nie mógł zasnąć i do chwili, w której zaczęła się budzić delikatnie gładził jej dłoń i wpatrywał się ponuro w ścianę._


	10. Chapter 10

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Hermiona stała przed nim ubrana w śliczną szatę i nerwowo zacierała ręce.

- Naprawdę? Naprawdę chcesz pójść?

- Ile razy mam ci to mówić? Idziemy, czy nie?

- Jasne, że tak! Daj mi tylko chwilę, żebym mógł zmienić szatę, bo ta jest nieco… znoszona.

Przebrał się w tempie ekspresowym i po chwili byli już w Dziurawym Kotle, który – jak zwykle w tym okresie – był prawie pusty. Tom pomachał im zza baru i wyszczerzył zęby do Hermiony.

- Miło panią widzieć. Wygląda pani lepiej.

- Dziękuję, Tom.

- Tym razem będzie pani spokojna?

Zauważył, że zarumieniła się i posmutniała, ale skinęła głową. Harry poczuł złość.

- Tom, to nie było miłe! Ona była chora i…!

Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Nie denerwuj się. Tom po prostu się martwi. Idziemy?

Zaoferował jej ramię i zastanowił się czy nie popełnił błędu, gdy spojrzała na niego z lekką nieufnością, ale to szybko minęło i położyła dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Na Pokątnej był lekki tłum i wyczuł, jak dziewczyna się spina.

- Gdzie chciałabyś pójść?

- Do… Do Esów i Floresów. Dawno mnie tam nie było.

- Nie mów, że nie masz żadnych nowych książek!

- Och, mam. Po prostu najczęściej zamawialiśmy je pocztą, albo Albus nam przynosił. Dwa czy trzy razy Severus sam się tu ruszył, ale później był w takim ponurym nastroju, że zabroniłam mu.

Znowu Snape i to ciągłe „my", „nam"… Denerwowało go to, ale postanowił się tego nie czepiać. Ron dał mu kilka wskazówek i jedną z nich było zachowanie spokoju.

- Jeśli ty zaczniesz się denerwować – mówił dzień wcześniej – to ona poczuje się zagrożona. Ty musisz zachować spokój, choćby nie wiem co.

No więc był spokojny. Był oazą spokoju. Wdech. Wydech. Jest spokojny. Jest oazą pieprzonego spokoju! Dobra, to nie wyszło najlepiej.

- Masz oko na jakieś nowe książki?

- Mhm. Bardzo chciałabym mieć „Transmutację Najnowszą i Unowocześnienie Metody Gray'a", a nie można jej wysyłać pocztą. No i Severus prosił mnie o kilka książek dotyczących zaklęć niewerbalnych. Chce się nauczyć korzystać z większości zaklęć tak, by nie musiał prosić mnie o pomoc. Zauważyliśmy, że niektóre inkantacje trzeba wypowiadać na głos co, oczywiście, jest dla niego awykonalne.

- Wiesz… On cię nie potrzebuje. Dałby sobie radę.

- Ja… On mnie potrzebuje, Harry. I ja jego też. Przynajmniej na razie.

To „przynajmniej na razie" go pocieszyło i dało nadzieję, więc szedł dalej w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Ludzie wciąż zatrzymywali się na jego widok i szeptali, ale teraz było to jeszcze częstsze, bo była z nim Hermiona, której nikt nie widział od czasu Ostatniej Bitwy, ale wszyscy i tak ją rozpoznali. On nauczył się to ignorować i starał się ją przekonać, żeby zrobiła to samo.

- Po prostu patrz przed siebie i udawaj, że wcale ich tu nie ma.

- To nie takie proste, Harry…

- Jest proste, gdy tylko to przećwiczysz. O, już jesteśmy w księgarni. Potem tylko przejdziemy się na chwilę do sklepu ze sprzętem do Quidditcha i możemy wracać, ok.?

- Jasne…

W księgarni było gęsto i przeciskali się między ludźmi, by dostać się do półek z książkami, które interesowały kobietę. Zauważył jej lekko rozbiegany wzrok i przyspieszony oddech, ale doszedł do wniosku, że musi zacząć przystosowywać się do życia pomiędzy ludźmi. Taka izolacja tylko jej szkodziła. Im więcej będzie między ludźmi, tym szybciej się nauczy. Kupili kilka tomów i wyszli z księgarni, by napotkać tłum reporterów.

- Panno Granger, gdzie pani była przez te wszystkie lata?

- Zamierza pani wrócić do świata czarodziejów?

- Co panią łączy z panem Potterem? Czyżby było to spotkanie kochanków po wielu latach?

- Czy to prawda, że była pani chora?

- Jakie ma pani wspomnienia z Ostatniej Bitwy?

- Zamierza pani startować na Ministra Magii i dlatego powróciła pani właśnie teraz?

- A może był z tym związany jakiś skandal? – Rita Skeeter przygryzała koniec swojego jadowicie zielonego pióra i patrzyła na Hermionę z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Na przykład… nieślubne dziecko z panem Potterem?

Hermiona była sztywna i rozglądała się niepewnie. Harry uznał, że to za wiele jak na pierwszy raz.

- Przepraszam państwa, ale chcielibyśmy przejść. Hermiona wróciła do nas, ale wciąż jest nieco nerwowa w otoczeniu innych ludzi, więc jeśli moglibyście dać nam trochę miejsca…

Niestety, nikt nie miał zamiaru zostawić ich w spokoju. Otoczyli ich i mimo starań Harry'ego nie mogli przejść. Hermiona cofnęła się i gdy jej plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą krzyknęła:

- NIE! IDŹCIE SOBIE!

Tłum nieco zamilkł, ale nie cofnęli się. Po chwili znów zaczęli zadawać tysiące pytań. Harry zdenerwował się i krzyknął:

- Proszę się odsunąć! Ale już!

Równie dobrze mógł nie mówić nic. Hermiona uklęknęła i przytknęła dłonie do uszu, a książki leżały na ziemi dawno zapomniane. Zbliżył się do niej, by pomóc jej wstać i usłyszał, jak szepcze:

- Potrzebuję cię… Proszę… Tak się boję… Proszę…

Łzy zaczęły lecieć jej po policzkach i w tym momencie poczuł, jak zalewa go furia. Wystraszyli ją! Wstał i zmierzył ich wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- WYNOCHA!

Zrobili kilka kroków do tyłu – w końcu to był Chłopiec-Który-Zwyciężył, ale klęcząca na ziemi kobieta wcale się nie uspokoiła. Jeden z fotoreporterów chciał dotknąć jej ramienia, by pomóc jej wstać, ale nigdy jej nie dotknął. Silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, a druga na koszuli na piersiach i został rzucony dobre trzy metry dalej.

Pomiędzy reporterami, a Hermioną stał Severus Snape, wściekły i przerażający. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w tłum. Nie musiał nic mówić – jego mina wskazywała na to, że jeśli się nie ruszą, to on osobiście ich pozabija. Chwilę później rzucił Harry'emu ponure spojrzenie, wziął książki leżące na ziemi, objął w pasie Hermionę i aportował ich, zostawiając Pottera samego pośród ludzi, którzy chwilę później zasypali go mnóstwem pytań. Nie miał na to nerwów, więc aportował się zaraz za swoim byłym Mistrzem Eliksirów, by chwilę później zapukać do drzwi ich domu. Snape otworzył mu, ale nie pozwolił wejść.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że pewnie jesteś zły, ale…

Spojrzenie jakie dostał w odpowiedzi zatkało go. Nienawiść. Czysta nienawiść i żądza mordu. Starszy mężczyzna przywołał pergamin i pióro, po czym szybko coś nabazgrał, wcisnął mu to w rękę i zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem. Harry spojrzał na znane, ciasne pismo, a słowa, które były napisane uderzyły go i spowodowały, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

Dzięki tobie Hermiona ma atak. Nie waż się tu więcej przychodzić – Avada Kedavra jest zaklęciem niewerbalnym.

2


	11. Chapter 11

Severus zatrzasnął drzwi przed Potterem, ledwo się powstrzymując przed zamordowaniem kretyna tu i teraz. Już było tak dobrze. Hermiona nie miała ataku od ponad czterech miesięcy i był pewien, że już jest zdrowa. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Przeszedł do sypialni, po drodze zachodząc do kuchni i robiąc sobie herbatę, bo czekała go długa noc. Kobieta leżała na łóżku, pod zieloną kołdrą i wpatrywała się tępo w sufit. Nie lubił jej w tym stanie, wyglądała jak warzywo. Westchnął i poprawił jej poduszkę. Tym razem drugi etap przyjdzie szybko. Zwykle zaczynało się spokojnie – lekkie rozmarzenie, zagapienie się, odsuwanie się od niego i mijało nawet kilka dni, nim doprowadzała się do takiego stanu jak teraz. Etap drugi był teraz kwestią godzin. Sprawdził ich połączenie umysłowe i odetchnął – otwarte. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że zamknęła się odruchowo i przez to było mu znacznie trudniej ją uspokoić. Potarł ramię w miejscu, w którym kiedyś go ugryzła. Minął tydzień, nim mięso mu odrosło, nawet przy pomocy eliksirów.

Nie podobała mu się ta cała wyprawa na Pokątną, ale był pewien, że ten przygłup będzie w stanie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, a nie stać, jak ostatni debil, gdy ona była wyraźnie wystraszona. Przede wszystkim, co go podkusiło, żeby brać ją w taki dzień, gdy wiadomym było, że będą tłumy? Czy on nie rozumiał, że nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej ilości ludzi?

Severus miał w planach powoli ją uczyć od nowa żyć między ludźmi, skoro tak dobrze znosiła Weasleyów. Chciał ją najpierw zabrać na zabawę wioskową. Jeszcze nigdy nie miała wokół siebie wszystkich osób z wioski. Znała tych ludzi i po pierwszych kilku minutach poczułaby się lepiej. Teraz cały pomysł wziął w łeb przez jednego dzieciaka, któremu hormony namieszały w głowie. Tacy jak on nigdy nie dorastali.

Nie dziwił mu się, że zainteresował się Hermioną – była ładna, wesoła i inteligentna. Dziwił się, że zachowywał się wobec niej tak zaborczo, gdy nic ich nie łączyło. Severus sam coś do niej czuł, ale wiedział, że nie ma prawa urządzać jej scen zazdrości, bo poza przyjaźnią i połączeniem umysłowym nie było nic, co by ich łączyło. Nie łudził się, że ona widziała w nim kogoś więcej. Traktowała go jak przyjaciela i nawet była w stanie spokojnie leżeć koło niego w nocy. Dla niego te noce były torturą. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć dłoń, by jej dotknąć, by przekonać się, czy była taka delikatna i miękka, na jaką wyglądała. Wystarczyło tylko wyciągnąć dłoń… I dlatego zawsze sypiał na brzuchu, z rękoma pod sobą. To do niej należał ewentualny pierwszy krok, którego nie zrobiła przez te siedem lat. Nie miał nawet nadziei na to, że mogłaby się nim zainteresować. Był brzydki, był niemową i zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na powrót do „prawdziwego świata". Życie takie jak teraz mu pasowało. Oczywiście nie był pewien, czy dalej będzie mu pasować, gdy ona odejdzie, ale jak na razie tak było dobrze. Nagle Hermiona przymknęła oczy i delikatnie zacisnęła dłonie. Severus szybko odłożył herbatę. Kwestia minut. Może nawet sekund. Ciało kobiety spięło się, jej wzrok stał się rozbiegany, oddech przyspieszony.

– Wszystko jest w porządku. Nigdzie nie idę. Jestem z tobą. Jesteś bezpieczna. Na spokojnie… Na spokojnie…

To była mantra, którą starał się powtarzać przez cały czas jej ataku. Musiał zachować spokój i uspokoić ją. Gdyby zaczął się denerwować… Cóż, nie należało liczyć się z tym, że dobrze by się to skończyło. Powoli wstał z krzesła i odetchnął, gdy zrozumiał, że jeszcze go nie zauważyła. Kilka razy zaskoczyła go, gdy siedział.

Plecy do dzisiaj go bolały. Odstawił spokojnie krzesło i w tym momencie go zauważyła. Obnażyła zęby, warknęła i rzuciła się na niego, sięgając dłońmi i zębami gardła. Odsunął ją na długość ramion i starał się usztywnić łokcie. Zawsze w takich chwilach była niesamowicie silna. Zwierzęcy grymas wykrzywił jej twarz i wydawała z siebie dźwięki, które nie powinny się wydostawać z gardła młodej kobiety ani żadnego innego stworzenia. Była wściekła. Była przerażona. I chciała zabić go, bo brała go za zagrożenie. Wykręcił jej ręce i rzucił na łóżko, po czym przygniótł ją tak, by być poza zasięgiem jej zębów. Kopała go w dość wrażliwe miejsce, ale już wcześniej wziął eliksir, który wyłączył wszystkie receptory w tamtej okolicy. Później będzie bolało jak cholera, ale w tej chwili należało ją przywiązać.

Złapał pasy ze smoczej skóry (niesamowicie silne) i owiązał wokół jej nadgarstków. Odskoczył na bok i patrząc na to, jak wyje i próbuje wyrwać sobie rękę ze stawu, postanowił złożyć później wizytę Potterowi i dać mu mały prezent. Jednocześnie cały czas przesyłał jej wiadomość myślową, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Gdy pierwszy pas puścił, machnięciem różdżki odsunął wszystkie sprzęty poza jej zasięg. Nieraz rzucała w niego krzesłami, wazonami, książkami, a kiedy żył Krzywołap dostał i nim kilka razy. Biedne kocisko rozumiało, że jego pani jest chora i nawet nie walczył, gdy rzuciła się na niego, by go zabić. Ani on, ani Severus nie chcieli zrobić jej krzywdy.

Zerwała drugi pas i skoczyła, zbijając go z nóg. Wił się, robiąc wszystko, by jej zęby nie znalazły się zbyt blisko jego szyi. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i włożył całą siłę w to, by ją od siebie odciągnąć. Nie wiedział, ile czasu mija na ich ciągłej walce, bo nawet nie mógł powiedzieć, czy jego ciało robiło się słabsze. Adrenalina krążyła w jego żyłach i uderzała mu do głowy, choć starał się zachować spokój. Kilka razy była bliska zranienia go mocno, ale zawsze udało mu się uniknąć ciosu. Sięgała dłońmi jego głowy, by złamać mu kark. Kopała z całej siły w kierunku splotu słonecznego. Próbowała złamać mu żebra, udusić, zgnieść grdykę. Jedynie jeden raz nie zdążył uskoczyć i rozorała mu policzek paznokciami. Polała się krew i to chyba ją uspokoiło, bo nagle ugięły się pod nią nogi i nie mogła już ustać, więc po prostu padła, a on w ostatniej chwili ją złapał, ciężko oddychając.

Spojrzał na zegarek – trzy i pół godziny. Niedobrze. Ostatni atak trwał ledwie kwadrans. Przeklęty Potter. Ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku, zaklęciem oczyścił z potu, przykrył kołdrą i poszedł pod zimny prysznic, bo powoli czuł, że eliksir przestaje na niego działać i jeszcze kilka minut, a nie będzie mógł prawidłowo chodzić. Sprawdził połączenie umysłowe i było ono otwarte, choć nie przesyłała mu świadomie żadnej wiadomości, więc – szanując jej prywatność – ustawił je tak, by słyszał jedynie to, co ona chciała, by słyszał. Z zasady milczała, ale były momenty, w których była pół-świadoma i wtedy wołała go z desperacją. Wskoczył szybko w pidżamę, wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i – patrząc na jej zmęczoną, bladą, chorą twarz – zasnął.

Harry wyrzucał sobie głupotę. Nie mógł w ogóle spać. Wszyscy ludzie, których znał i na których mu zależało przychodzili i urządzali mu awanturę. Ginny, pani Weasley, bliźniacy, pan Weasley (który, po raz drugi od kiedy Harry go znał, krzyczał), a nawet Dumbledore i Lavender, która – po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna – pozwoliła sobie na krzyk. Jednak to właśnie reakcja Rona zabolała go najbardziej. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego ponuro, pokręcił głową i zamknął mu drzwi od swojego pokoju przed nosem. Jeszcze stamtąd nie wyszedł i Harry był pewien, że rudy skorzystał z sieci Fiuu. Dlatego był mniej niż szczęśliwy, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a jego humor znacznie się pogorszył, gdy zobaczył Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów był blady i wyraźnie zmęczony, a na jego lewym policzku widać było cztery świeże rany, które… Czy to były pazury? Starszy mężczyzna skrzywił się i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z czymś małym i srebrnym.

– Co to?

Tuż pod małą, kamienną miseczką, znalazł kartkę.

To myślodsiewnia, z której nie można wyjść, dopóki wspomnienie się nie skończy. Obejrzyj. Hermiona by tego chciała.

Przypuszczał, że to ostatnie jest kłamstwem, ale nie zdążył zapytać, bo Snape zniknął. Harry westchnął, zamknął drzwi i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Postawił myślodsiewnię na biurku i wpatrzył się w nią. Czy jest sens zaglądać? Co takiego Mistrz Eliksirów chciał mu pokazać? Zresztą, co może być gorszego od tego, co już się stało?

Wziął wdech i zanurzył palec w srebrnawym płynie. Jego ciało zostało wessane do środka.

Trzy i pół godziny później nagle pojawił się na krześle, na którym poprzednio siedział, płaczący i roztrzęsiony. Poczuł, że jest mu słabo i zwymiotował prosto pod swoje nogi.

Merlinie… Co ja zrobiłem?

3


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Hermiona obudziła się wypoczęta i zrelaksowana, choć słaba. Próbowała wstać i ledwo jej się udało. Czuła się tak, jak jeszcze trzy lata temu. Nie pamiętała nocy, więc wiedziała, że miała atak choroby. Tylko ile to trwało? I gdzie jest Severus?

~ Gdzie jesteś?

…

~ Severus? SEVERUS!

~ Czego się drzesz? W kuchni, robię śniadanie. Poczekaj, zaraz przyjdę. Nie wstawaj bez mojej pomocy. Szkoda mi nowego, ślizgońskiego dywanu, żebyś rozbiła sobie na nim łeb.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jeśli było coś niezmiennego w jej życiu, to wyjątkowe poczucie humoru Severusa Snape'a. Nauczyła się je doceniać i z czasem zaczęło ją bawić, nawet jeśli go to irytowało. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego poczucie humoru jest tylko i wyłącznie jego. Po chwili wchodził już do pokoju – ubrany w czarne jeansy i czarny sweter, który dała mu trzy lata temu na święta. Skinął jej głową i rzucił szlafrok. Nawet nie zauważyła, że jest dość chłodno.

– Czemu jest tak zimno?

Wskazał palcem w kierunku okna, jednocześnie grzebiąc w biurku w poszukiwaniu Merlin-wie-czego. Odsunęła zasłonę i skrzywiła się. Padało. Było ciemno, ponuro i chłodno. Nienawidziła takiej pogody, a Severus wręcz przeciwnie. Zerknęła na niego – wciąż był pochylony, włosy zasłaniały mu twarz, ale w całej jego postawie wyczuwało się zmęczenie.

– Ile spałam?

~ Półtora tygodnia. Albus był pewien, że możesz już się nie obudzić.

– Aż tyle? Ale… Najwięcej było pięć dni! Czy pogorszyło mi się?

~ Być może… Trzeba to sprawdzić, ale – prawdę mówiąc – nie wiem jak. Na razie jesteś zbyt słaba na cokolwiek, więc wizyty u Weasleyów możesz sobie wybić z głowy. I nie chcę o tym słyszeć nawet słowa, a o Potterze zwłaszcza.

– To nie była wina Harry'ego, Severusie.

~ Była. I nie chcę teraz na ten temat rozmawiać. Zamierzasz założyć ten szlafrok? Herbata wystygnie.

Ubrała się i podała mu rękę, żeby pomógł jej wstać z łóżka. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i po chwili czuła znajomy dotyk na biodrze. Zawsze jej pomagał, nawet jeśli posyłała go do diabła (przez pierwszy rok). Wiedziała, że był wyjątkowo obowiązkowy, ale przez te siedem lat zrozumiała, że to było coś więcej. Pomagał jej tak, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, więc wiedziała, że on po prostu chce to robić, jakkolwiek by się nie wzbraniał. Lubił być użyteczny – przez dwadzieścia lat miał cel, a gdy nie mógł wyznaczyć sobie nowego, to całą swoją energię skierował na szukanie lekarstwa na jej chorobę.

– Och, zrobiłeś jajecznicę…

Przewrócił oczami i wskazał jej widelec, po czym zaczął pałaszować swoją porcję. Uwielbiała jajecznicę, wiedziała więc, że w ten sposób chce ją zmotywować do jedzenia.

– Czego tak szukałeś w biurku? Wiesz, że szuflady się i tak nie otworzą.

Zmieszał się, sięgnął do kieszeni i postawił przed nią małe pudełeczko.

~ Przespałaś swoje urodziny. Ciesz się, że nie zamówiłem żadnego tortu, bo musiałbym zjeść go sam.

– Severus… Dziękuję!

~ Nie co dzień kończy się ćwierć wieku.

– Nie uśmiechaj się tak. Pięć lat i ty będziesz miał pół wieku.

Rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, że musiała się roześmiać. Nie znosił wypominania mu wieku. Kiedyś zauważyła, jak stoi przed lustrem i krzywi się na swoje siwiejące skronie, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł przywrócić im kruczą czerń. Pocieszyła go wtedy, że wiele kobiet uznaje szpakowatych mężczyzn za pociągających, ale przez następne dwa dni musiała stołować się u Anne. Widocznie nie miała zadatków na dobrego terapeutę. Otworzyła paczkę i zdziwiła się widząc kolczyki w kształcie lwów.

– Ale ja…

~ Wiem, zarosły ci dziurki. Sądziłem jednak, że skoro wracasz do świata żywych, to musisz jakoś wyglądać. Nie sądzę, by było je widać spod tej szopy, ale… EJ!

Zapomniała, że jest jeszcze dość słaba i chciała podnieść się, by go przytulić, ale w efekcie potknęła się, wpadła na niego, zrzuciła go z krzesła i oboje znaleźli się na podłodze. Otrzepał spodnie z jajecznicy i zmarszczył brwi.

~ Ostatni raz ci coś daję. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

– Przesadzasz. Dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i przybliżyła do niego. – No… W takim razie, w ramach podziękowań, będziesz miał pewien przywilej…

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Gdy tylko Harry dostał sowę od Albusa, że Hermiona się obudziła, złapał Rona za kołnierz i wciągnął do kominka. Gdy znaleźli się w domu ich przyjaciółki panowała podejrzana cisza. Zajrzeli najpierw do kuchni – stołek wywrócony, śniadanie rozrzucone po całej podłodze. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś napadł ich podczas jedzenia. Nagle dobiegł ich wrzask. Hermiona krzyknęła, jakby coś ją bolało, więc – z wyciągniętymi różdżkami – podeszli szybko do drzwi sypialni. Dobiegały stamtąd odgłosy… szamotaniny?

– Przestań! To boli! – krzyczała dziewczyna. – Wcale się sama o to nie… Ał! Przestań tak dyszeć nad moim uchem! Uch… Uważaj na włosy, nie opieraj się na nich. Złap je, o właśnie tak! Auć! Delikatnie… Dawno tego nie robiłam i jestem w tym miejscu dość wrażliwa. Co z ciebie za Mistrz Eliksirów, że nawet do dziurki nie umiesz trafić?

Nagle jęknęła, a jemu i Ronowi policzki zapłonęły czerwienią.

– Czy oni…

– Nie no…

– Ale tak to brzmi…

– Severusie, mocniej! – dobiegło ich ze środka. Ron pociągnął go za rękaw.

– Harry… Chodź. Zostawmy ich.

Kolejny wrzask bólu.

– On jej robi krzywdę!

Wpadł do środka z okrzykiem wyzywającym Snape'a na pojedynek cisnącym się na usta, by stanąć nos w różdżkę z w pełni ubranym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który najwyraźniej szykował się do wysłania wyjątkowo paskudnej klątwy. Ron pojawił się za nim i chrząknął.

– Wybaczcie. Chcieliśmy zobaczyć, czy z Hermioną wszystko w porządku, gdy usłyszeliśmy wrzask…

Mina Snape'a wyraźnie mówiła: „Więc, oczywiście, wprosiliście się?", a Harry poczuł się głupio, widząc kobietę całą i zdrową, siedzącą na łóżku i trzymającą się za ucho. Wyglądała na mocno chorą – blada, spocona i przerażona. Wystraszyli ją, a dopiero co sobie obiecywał, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi.

– Czemu krzyczałaś? – Starał się, by jego ton był delikatny i spokojny. Wzięła potężny haust powietrza, wypuściła je i jej głos tylko lekko drżał.

– Poprosiłam Severusa, żeby przekłuł mi ucho, ale robił to zbyt delikatnie. Poprzednie dziurki mi zarosły, a nie chciałam jechać do miasta, żeby ktoś mi to zrobił. Harry, wybacz, ale musicie wyjść. Ja… nieco się boję, a Severus jest na cienkiej granicy pomiędzy cierpliwością i morderstwem.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że Snape nic go nie obchodzi, ale Ron wyciągnął go z pokoju i aportował ich. Gdy już siedzieli na kanapie, rudy warknął:

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nie mogłeś ich zostawić, prawda?

– To brzmiało jakby robił jej coś złego!

– Harry, oni mieszkają razem od siedmiu lat. Nie sądzę, żeby nagle wyszedł z niego sadysta.

– Ale robił jej krzywdę!

– Przekłuwał jej uszy! Jeśli to jest dla ciebie przemoc, to lepiej, żebyś nie był Aurorem, bo będziesz wsadzał niewinnych ludzi za kratki!

Harry założył ręce na piersi, wysunął podbródek i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed obroną swojej osoby. Starał się mówić chłodnym tonem, jakby było to o kimś zupełnie innym.

– Usłyszałem okrzyk bólu. Snape zawsze będzie podejrzany, był w końcu Śmierciożercą na pewnym etapie życia. Nigdy mu nie ufałem i nie sądzę, bym teraz miał zacząć. Hermiona była słaba po ataku, więc nie miałaby siły się bronić. Mówiła mi, że nic ich nie łączy, więc taka nagła… zażyłość była dla mnie podejrzana. To chyba normalne, że zareagowałem?

– Nie, stary. To było chore. Musisz się uspokoić. A najlepiej idź do Munga, mamy tam świetnych terapeutów.

– Nie jestem chory!

– Nie jesteś, ale masz obsesję. Lubię cię, stary. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem od osiemnastu lat i dlatego dam ci radę, do której lepiej się zastosuj. Uspokój się, bo inaczej możesz zapomnieć o Hermionie. Widziałeś jej minę? Była przerażona, choć starała się kontrolować! I, jeśli już mam być szczery do bólu, na miejscu Snape'a już dawno wysłałbym cię do piekła.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął szczęki i syknął:

– Co proszę?

– Gdybym to ja opiekował się nią przez te całe siedem lat, patrzył jak zdrowieje i jest w świetnym stanie, by po chwili przez jednego durnia miała najmocniejszy jak dotąd atak, spała przez półtorej tygodnia i kiedy już się obudziła, i potrzebuje spokoju, ten sam dureń, który spowodował nawrót choroby, wpada jak po ogień powodując u niej strach… Jak nic przekląłbym cię w tę i z powrotem. I ty zrobiłbyś to samo, przyznaj się. Gdybyś to ty zajmował się Hermioną, a Snape robił to, co ty teraz.

– Snape'a przekląłbym ze znacznie mniej ważnych powodów – mruknął, ale jego odpowiedź najwyraźniej nie zadowoliła Rona. – Dobra, dobra. Wiem. Zachowałem się źle i nieodpowiedzialnie. Zadowolony?

– Nie. Idź do Munga. I tym razem mówię poważnie.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Hermiona patrzyła z przerażeniem na drzwi, które zamknęły się za jej dwoma przyjaciółmi. Powinna się uspokoić, wiedziała o tym, ale bardziej martwiła się o ich życie. Severus dosłownie promieniował furią. Nie widziała go takiego od czasu Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdy znalazł Syriusza.

– Już sobie poszli. Usiądź.

~ Jedno zaklęcie. Jedno małe zaklęcie i byłoby po sprawie. Jak śmieli tu tak wchodzić? JAKIM PRAWEM?

– Pewnie… pewnie Albus im powiedział, że się obudziłam. Przyszli więc zobaczyć, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku.

~ Od tej chwili dezaktywujemy sieć Fiuu, a dom będzie otoczony zaklęciem, które nie pozwoli tym dwóm na wejście tutaj.

Jego głos był twardy, więc wiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu z nim teraz dyskutować. Miała już w tym praktykę. Wystarczyło zaczekać kilka dni, aż ochłonie i przemówić mu do rozumu. Jak na tak wybitnie inteligentnego mężczyznę był kompletnym idiotą, gdy był wściekły. Miał temperament aktywnego wulkanu i nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy wybuchnie, ale w chwilach spokoju kierował się chłodną logiką. I bardzo jej się to w nim podobało – zarówno ta ognista, jak i lodowata strona charakteru. Choć były momenty, w których poważnie rozważała uduszenie go poduszką.

– Dziękuję, za przekłucie mi uszu. Kolczyki są piękne. Skąd je masz?

~ W zeszłym miesiącu, podczas jednej z twoich wypraw do Nory, byłem w Norfolk. Mają tam ciekawy antykwariat. Zwykle kupuję tam książki, ale jak zobaczyłem te kolczyki, to doszedłem do wniosku, że będą ci pasować. No i nie były drogie – dodał, uśmiechając się wrednie. Parsknęła. To było takie typowe dla Severusa. Na książki wydawał fortunę, ale nawet na ubrania skąpił. – Miałem też w planach zrobienie twojej ulubionej lasagne, ale jako, że przespałaś…

– Nie! Bardzo chętnie zjem!

~ Dopiero za kilka dni. Twój żołądek jeszcze nie jest na to przygotowany.

– Ale ja chcę teraz!

Wiedziała, że brzmi jak rozpieszczone, choć mocno zmęczone, dziecko i jego kpiarsko uniesiona brew tylko to potwierdzała, ale uwielbiała lasagne. Królestwo za lasagne!

– Prooooszęęęę… – Zrobiła „śliczne oczy", które działały na niego od czasu do czasu, ale tym razem w odpowiedzi dostała jedynie pogardliwe prychnięcie i odwrócenie się plecami. Cóż, warto było spróbować. – No, to skoro poszczułeś mnie perspektywą mojej ukochanej lasagne, to teraz pomóż mi wstać. Muszę iść się wykąpać, bo czuję się tragicznie.

~ I wcale lepiej nie wyglądasz.

– Czasami bardzo żałuję, że mogę cię słyszeć. Nie mogli przy okazji języka usunąć ci i mózg?

~ Próbowali. Przez rurkę. Dołohow, skończony idiota, uznał, że skoro Egipcjanom to wychodziło, to i jemu się uda.

Zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. Był już – na szczęście – na takim etapie, że z całej wojny potrafił robić sobie żarty. Nawet z tych bolesnych momentów. W podręczniku psychologii wyczytała, że to oznaka powolnego dochodzenia do zdrowia psychicznego po ciężkich przeżyciach. A on ciężkich przeżyć miał dobre trzydzieści kilka lat. Musiała przyznać, że była z niego dumna. Ona nie potrafiłaby tak szybko się z tym uporać, a jemu starczyło ledwie siedem lat i, prócz okazyjnych koszmarów, starał się nie przypominać sobie o tym, co było złe. Kiedyś jej powiedział, że nie ma skłonności do samoumartwiania i swoją działkę na tym polu w pełni oddaje Potterowi i jego nieskończonemu poczuciu winy. Dowcip Severusa przez pierwsze dwa lata na zmianę przerażał ją i zadziwiał. W końcu widzieć ponurego Mistrza Eliksirów, jak komentuje jej kolejny wybryk kulinarny, jako „pożywkę dla czegoś nieśmiertelnego, bo nawet wszystkożerne sklątki by od tego padły, a Hagrid – z tęsknoty za tymi bezmózgimi robalami, rzecz jasna – razem z nimi, a wtedy Hogwart zmieniłby się w kolejne siedlisko Akromantul. Nie, żebym nie życzył Albusowi takiego losu za to, że pokarał mnie taką beznadziejną kucharką." było czymś nienaturalnym. Z czasem zaczynała rozumieć jego sarkazm i powoli ją to bawiło. Jednak najbardziej podobało jej się właśnie to, że potrafił ukazać wojnę w tak zabawnym świetle i czasami zdarzało im się przypominać najgłupsze sytuacje, jakie się im przytrafiły. Teraz, biorąc jego rękę i wstając, przypomniała sobie pewien moment.

– Pamiętasz, jak pod koniec wojny Ginny została porwana?

~ Aż za dobrze. Musiałem ją stamtąd wyciągać.

– Wyobraź sobie, że odkryła coś ciekawego. Rookwood, kojarzysz go?

~ Chodziłem z nim do jednej klasy przez siedem lat. Ciężko byłoby mi go NIE kojarzyć.

– Specyficzny facet, z tego, co mówi Ginny. – Na jego zainteresowany wzrok, dodała ściszonym głosem. – Podobno chodził po korytarzu i śpiewał na głos „Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling, Clementine", jednocześnie tańcząc coś w rodzaju kankana.

Severusowi zadrgały usta, a po chwili zaśmiał się, rzężąc. Merlinie, jak ona lubiła ten dźwięk! Kiedy się opanował i otarł łzy, wyraźnie wyczuła w jego „głosie" rozbawienie.

~ On zawsze był dość barwną postacią. Czarny Pan średnio pięć razy na każdym spotkaniu zastanawiał się, jakby go tu zamknąć, uspokoić lub zabić, ale tak, żeby był przydatny. Wariat, ale cholernie bystry. W sumie w czasach szkolnych często wywalaliśmy go z dormitorium, bo nie mogliśmy się na niczym skupić. Mulciber aż do końca wojny miał tik nerwowy, gdy tylko słyszał jego głos. Rookwood cierpiał na słowotok i w dodatku gadał takie głupoty, że mógłby założyć spółkę z Lovegood, Świetnie by się dogadywali.

– Szkoda ci go?

Mężczyzna przez chwilę się zastanowił, uśmiech zniknął. Żałowała, że w ogóle zadała to pytanie.

~ Czasami… Miał pecha. Był świetnym Niewymownym i nawet specjalnie nie ciągnęło go do Czarnej Magii. Ale Czarny Pan zagroził jego rodzinie, a Rookwood uwielbiał swoich rodziców i młodsze siostry. Za informacje kupował ich bezpieczeństwo. Gdy został pojmany jego ojciec oficjalnie go wydziedziczył, a matka i siostry ani razu go nie odwiedziły. A potem… Zwariował. Jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. A biorąc pod uwagę, że z jego zdrowiem psychicznym nigdy nie było dobrze… Nie w taki sposób jak Bella. Nie chodził i nie zabijał wszystkiego, co się ruszało. Był po prostu albo znudzony, albo robił z siebie pajaca – wpadał ze skrajności w skrajność. W jednym tygodniu pił na umór, by w następnym popisać się wzorową abstynencją. Nie on jeden tak skończył. Lestrange, Rudolphus a nie Rabastan, również. Ten jednak przestał mówić. Aż do chwili śmierci nie powiedział nawet słowa, a przed Azkabanem był z niego wspaniały orator.

Pogłaskała go uspokajająco po ramieniu – coś, na co zdobywała się jedynie od czasu do czasu – i uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

– To już za nami, nie martw się.

~ Nie do końca za nami. Twoja choroba mnie niepokoi. Musimy na ten temat porozmawiać.

– Ale najpierw się wykąpię.

Skinął głową, podprowadził ją do łazienki i dał jej ręką znak, że jakby co, to ma go wołać, po czym poszedł posprzątać bałagan w kuchni. Godzinę później, z wyrazem skrajnego zgorszenia, przegryzała kanapkę z szynką i popijała cienką herbatą.

– Mogłeś ją zrobić nieco mocniejszą. Tak, tak, wiem. Źle działałaby na żołądek. A teraz – o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Severus założył ręce na piersi i zaczął mówić, jednocześnie żywo gestykulując prawą dłonią.

~ Musimy ustalić nowe zasady. Taka sytuacja nie może się powtórzyć. Następny atak tego typu i możesz go nie przeżyć, więc musimy przeciwdziałać. Dotychczas opierałem się na założeniu, że Potter jednak dorósł choć trochę, ale myliłem się. Stąd zasada pierwsza – Potter nigdzie cię nie zabiera. Możesz widywać się z nim w Norze, ale żadnych wyjść, o których nie wiem i nie zgodzę się na nie.

Zacisnęła pięści i ze złością przegryzła sucharka.

– Dlaczego wytyczasz mi z kim i gdzie mam chodzić?

~ Bo ostatni razem, jak zrobiłaś to, co chciałaś, omal nie zabiłaś mnie i siebie. Hermiono, nie chcę cię ograniczać, ale to dla twojego dobra. Gdy tylko będziesz zdrowa wszelkie nakazy i zakazy zostaną od razu zniesione. Nie jest moim celem kontrolowanie ciebie. Mogę dalej? Zasada druga – wizyty w Norze ogranicz do dwóch tygodniowo, na początek. I przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie jedynie Ginewra, Molly i Artur, nie dłużej niż na pół godziny. Musisz zacząć od początku oswajanie się z nimi. Pewnie pójdzie szybciej niż poprzednim razem, ale nie chcę ryzykować.

– A Albus i Lavender?

~ Lavender miała dziś w nocy atak. Nie będzie nigdzie się ruszać przez najbliższe dni.

Hermiona posmutniała. Ona miała atak jedynie od czasu do czasu, ale jej koleżanka w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy miała średnio dwa na miesiąc.

– Wyjdzie z tego?

~ Tak. Albus mówi, że nie było tak źle jak zawsze. Dużo pomaga jej Weasley, który w jakiś sposób łagodzi napady. Zasada trzecia – znowu zaczniesz uczyć dzieciarnię i będziesz rozmawiać z ludźmi z wioski. Musisz poprzebywać z kimś, kto nie zna twojej przeszłości. I zasada czwarta… Będziemy spać osobno.

Podniosła głowę, zszokowana i nie była pewna, czy usłyszała to, co jej się wydawało, że usłyszała.

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że mamy spać osobno? – Skinięcie głową. Severus uparcie wpatrywał się w swój kubek. – Dlaczego? Znowu będę miała koszmary! A jak dostanę ataku?

~ Nie krzycz! Uspokój się, bo się wykończysz! Nie powinnaś dostać następnego ataku przez najbliższy czas, a koszmarów nie masz już od dawna.

Wiedziała, że ma łzy w oczach. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie i po prostu bała się, że znowu zacznie się bać.

– Dlaczego? – spytała łamiącym się głosem.

Spojrzał na nią nietypowo łagodnie i sięgnął dłonią, by założyć mokry kosmyk włosów za ucho. Również jego głos był łagodny.

~ Tak będzie lepiej, uwierz mi.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Wiedział, że jest jej przykro, ale nie mógł jej powiedzieć jaki był prawdziwy powód decyzji o spaniu osobno. Przez te półtorej tygodnia chodził z kąta w kąt nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, a ludzie z wioski patrzyli na niego z takim smutkiem, że miał ochotę wyć i krzyczeć, że nic jej nie będzie. Co, z przyczyn czysto fizycznych, było absolutnie niemożliwe i to jedynie dolewało oliwy do ognia. Już od dziecka nauczył się, że wrzeszczenie od czasu do czasu pomaga negatywnej energii ujść, a teraz nie miał nawet tego. W dodatku Potter śmiał pisać do niego listy z żądaniem, żądaniem! informacji o stanie Hermiony. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na wspomnienie każdej z odpowiedzi, które mu posłał. Gdy odezwała się do niego w myślach… upuścił gorącą patelnię na ziemię i poparzył sobie stopę, taki był zszokowany. Musiał zostać tam nieco dłużej nie tylko po to, żeby posprzątać, ale też po to, żeby się opanować. Bo jego pierwszym odruchem było pobiec do niej, przytulić, pocałować z całych sił i upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest. Coś, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić. I dlatego postanowił powoli wprowadzać między nimi dystans. Za góra pół roku ona będzie gotowa na powrót do normalnego świata, a wtedy z czym on zostanie? Z pustym łóżkiem, nie zajętym przez nikogo krzesłem, bez leżących na środku pokoju skarpetek i wszechogarniającą, głuchą ciszą. Musi nauczyć się żyć bez niej i zacznie od spania na transmutowanym łóżku. Potem zmieni sobie dzień tak, że będą się mijali – nawet podczas posiłków – i wtedy być może będzie mu lepiej. Bo jak na razie sytuacja była beznadziejna. Potarł czoło dłonią i zamieszał trzy razy w kociołku. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu będzie mu teraz potrzebny znacznie częściej.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Ponowne pierwsze spotkanie z Ginny i Molly było dość łatwe, zwłaszcza, że Harry został z grona wykluczony.

– Dopóki nie nauczy się nad sobą panować, nie będzie mógł się do ciebie zbliżyć – powiedział jej Ron, gdy wyraziła swoje zdziwienie z powodu braku przyjaciela. – On sam wie, że ostatnimi czasy ponoszą go emocje i udał się na terapię kontroli gniewu.

Po czym zgrabnie przeskoczył na temat magicznej chirurgii, której postanowił się poświęcić i zagadał ją tak, że kompletnie zapomniała o Harrym. Ginny przyniosła jej cztery mugolskie książki, podobno bestsellery, z których wyły ze śmiechu wszystkie wampiry świata, a te, które miały pecha mieć na imię Edward od razu szły do nabliższej filii Ministerstwa, by je zmienić, bo jest obraźliwe. Obiecała je przeczytać i w myślach zanotowała, żeby dać je później Severusowi, który ostatnimi czasy nie robił nic poza siedzeniem w laboratorium. Przyda mu się trochę rozrywki.

– … i Gabrielle uznała, że chce jednak być matką chrzestną. Hermiono, moja droga, słuchasz mnie?

– Przepraszam cię, Molly. Jestem nieco zmęczona.

– W takim razie zmykaj do domu. No, już! Nie przejmuj się nami.

Podziękowała, zebrała książki i po chwili wchodziła do salonu, gdzie omal nie zabiła się o stojące tuż przed kominkiem łóżko jednoosobowe. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że wszystkie meble stoją na środku pokoju, a Severus macha różdżką kolorując ściany na zielono.

– Co… Co ty robisz?

~ Zmieniam nieco salon, żebym mógł tu spokojnie spać. Przez ostatnie noce nie spałem zbyt dobrze, w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych.

Jakby ona spała! Przewracała się z boku na bok i denerwował ją brak świszczącego oddechu, wiercenia się i tego wszystkiego, co zwykle robił. Ale zaciskała zęby i powstrzymywała się od pójścia do salonu i wepchnięcia mu się do łóżka. Nagle wydało jej się to strasznie niewłaściwe. W ogóle w ciągu niecałego tygodnia stał się znowu profesorem Snape'em, a nie jej Severusem, którego znała i lubiła. Był złośliwy, wredny, uszczypliwy i na jej uśmiechy odpowiadał jedynie ponurymi spojrzeniami. Nie podobało jej się to, ale próbowała wyciągać do niego rękę.

– Harry'ego nie było. Dziwne, dopiero dziś zauważyłam, że przez ten cały czas byliśmy tam bez niego. Chodzi na terapię opanowywania gniewu, czy coś takiego. Ginny z kolei dała nam ciekawe książki do poczytania. Skoro wampiry płaczą ze śmiechu czytając to, to może ci się spodobać.

~ Tak, bo nie ma to jak Severus Snape, żywy wampir, postrach lochów.

Westchnęła i potarła sobie skronie. Czuła nadchodzący ból głowy – jak nic będzie musiała wziąć eliksir na uspokojenie.

– Nie to miałam na myśli…

~ Idź już do siebie. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną, a i ja chciałbym się położyć. Nie, przestań. Nie chce mi się rozmawiać. Jutro masz opiekować się dzieciakami, więc potrzebujesz sił. Idź.

Nie skończył jeszcze mówić, a już trzaskała drzwiami ich… jej sypialni, po czym usiadła na łóżku i zacisnęła z całej siły pięści, żeby się nie rozpłakać. To tylko kryzys. Każdy związek ma kryzys. Nie, żeby byli w związku, ale przyjaciele też mają kryzysy. A jej powrót do świata żywych taki kryzys mógł wywołać, jak najbardziej. To na pewno przejściowe.

vOvBvOvBvOvBvO

Trzy miesiące później miała już ustalony tryb dnia: rankiem wstawała wcześnie i szła po zakupy, po czym zostawiała je na blacie, żeby Severus coś ugotował, podczas gdy ona brała kąpiel. Jadła śniadanie samotnie, bo on zdążył zjeść w czasie jej prysznica, opiekowała się dziećmi, obiad również jadła samotnie (zabierał swoją porcję do laboratorium, gdzie przesiadywał całymi dniami), szła do domu Harry'ego i Rona, tam jadła ze wszystkimi kolację, wracała do domu (Severus zawsze już spał), czytała książkę i zasypiała. Była tak zaaferowana i ciągle zajęta, że nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że z Severusem nie zamieniła ani słowa podczas ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Rzecz jasna słowa, które nie dotyczyłoby posiłków. Czuła się nieco samotna, ale – prawdę mówiąc – nie miała nawet czasu tęsknić. Dzieci zajmowały jej przedpołudnia całkowicie – wesołe, radosne i rozbiegane wzbudzały chaos, a bez „Sebastiana" do pomocy, „Maria" nie miała z nimi szans. Były momenty, że plotkowała z sąsiadkami, wymieniała się książkami lub narzekała na rodzaj męski w ogóle i mężów w szczególe. Harry, który po miesiącu terapii mógł już ją widywać, podchodził do niej spokojnie i delikatnie, a jednocześnie tak ujmująco, że nie żałowała ani chwili z nim spędzonej. W końcu był jej przyjacielem. Nie widziała, że dla niego to coś więcej niż przyjaźń – sądziła, że traktuje ją w ten sposób, bo zależy mu na jej zdrowiu i nie chce, by miała kolejny atak. Łączyła życie w domku z Severusem i życie towarzyskie z ludźmi ze świata magii w sposób stosunkowo łatwy i przyjemny i była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Niestety, na dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem została postawiona przed wyborem. Wyzwanie przyszło w postaci najmniej spodziewanej – Artura Weasleya, który usiadł koło niej i delikatnie rozpoczął rozmowę o Wigilii.

– Czy coś planuję? Nie jestem pewna. Z Severusem dość spontanicznie podejmujemy decyzje co do tego, co robimy. W zeszłym roku leżeliśmy na śniegu przez godzinę i podziwialiśmy niebo, a potem zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy spać. Dwa lata temu urządziliśmy sobie bitwę na śnieżki z dzieciakami z miasteczka, po czym poszliśmy do Anne. Różnie to bywało, ale pierwszy dzień świąt najczęściej spędzaliśmy w domu, przed kominkiem i każde z nas było pochłonięte jakąś książką.

– Mhm… Widzisz, chcielibyśmy – ja i cała moja rodzina – zaprosić ciebie i Severusa, jeśli będzie chciał, na Wigilię do nas. Do Nory. Będzie również Harry, Lavender i Albus.

– Poznasz dzieci Billa i Fleur! – wtrąciła się Molly, wyraźnie podekscytowana tym pomysłem. Uwielbiała chwalić się wnukami i, trzeba było przyznać, że miała czym.

– I dziewczynę Freda – dodała zjadliwie Ginny. Hermiona roześmiała się. Od kiedy Fred znalazł swoją połówkę, jego bliźniak był zły. Im bardziej Fred był szczęśliwy, tym bardziej George ponury. Byli niezłym przedstawieniem.

– Nie jestem pewna… Musiałabym spytać Severusa.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyraźnie było widać, że powstrzymuje się przed krzykiem, ale wyszedł mu jedynie lekko chłodny ton.

– A co on ma do powiedzenia? To twoja decyzja.

– Tak, ale jest moim przyjacielem i – w pewien sposób – opiekunem. Po ostatnim… wyjściu, podjął decyzję, że to on będzie decydował czy mogę gdzieś iść, czy też nie. Zgodziłam się na to. Nie chcę przysparzać mu problemów.

Jej przyjaciel już otwierał usta, gdy z pojednawczym tonem wtrącił się Ron.

– Sądzę, że to rozsądne wyjście. Tata i tak zaprosił Snape'a, więc ten musi dać odpowiedź, tak czy owak. Będziemy czekać na wiadomość od ciebie, Hermiono.

Skinęła głową, pożegnała się i wróciła do domu. Severus dopiero kładł się spać i na jej widok uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział. Wziął książkę do ręki, zakopał się głęboko pod pierzynę (mimo ognia w kominku, było całkiem chłodno) kompletnie ignorując jej obecność. I dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niej jak długo już go nie widziała. Owszem, widywali się przelotem, ale to było… cóż, przelotem. Schudł, zrobił się niesamowicie blady i pod oczami miał wyraźne sińce wskazujące na wiele niespokojnych nocy. W kącikach ust i oczu miał to charakterystyczne napięcie, które pamiętała jeszcze z czasów, gdy był szpiegiem. Coś go męczyło. Coś, czego nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć.

– Severus… Jak się czujesz?

Rucił jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, po czym uparcie wrócił do książki. Westchnęła i usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka.

– Zamierzasz ze mną porozmawiać?

~ O czym?

– tym, co się z tobą dzieje. Nie jesz i wyraźnie masz problemy ze snem.

~ To mój problem. A teraz daj mi spokój. Chcę doczytać ten rozdział.

– Artur zaprosił nas na Wigilię do Nory.

~ Nie idę.

To akurat nie było dla niej niespodzianką. Pytanie, co ona miała zrobić. Zostać z nim i męczyć się cały wieczór czy iść tam, gdzie będzie jej dobrze? Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Dlaczego stał się nagle taki obcy? Dlaczego na siłę wprowadza dystans? Może chce odejść i chce ją na to przygotować?

– A co ja mam zrobić? Jestem gotowa na tak dużą ilość hałaśliwych osób naraz?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, aż w końcu skinął głową.

~ Wydaje mi się, że tak. Jeśli jednak poczujesz się niekomfortowo, to nie czekaj na atak paniki, tylko od razu wracaj, przy pierwszym ukłuciu strachu. Nie chcemy raczej powtórki z rozrywki, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Cóż… A co ty będziesz robił?

~ Minerwa zaprosiła mnie do siebie.

– Aha… No, dobrze. W takim razie jutro wieczorem będę szła do Nory i wrócę pewnie za trzy, może cztery dni.

Bezgłośnie się z nią zgodził i wrócił do czytania. Czując ból w piersi weszła do swojego zimnego, pustego pokoju i zaczęła się przebierać do snu. Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja, to odseparowanie. Co będzie, jeśli on odejdzie? Próbowała sobie wyobrazić życie bez niego i nie mogła. Był z nią każdego ranka, każdego popołudnia i każdej nocy przez siedem lat. Przyzwyczaiła się do niego i polubiła. Bardzo polubiła. Bardziej niż Rona i Harry'ego kiedykolwiek, choćby ze względu na upodobanie do ciszy, spokoju, inteligentnych rozmów i książek. Potrafił być miły, choć na swój własny sposób. Dotknęła kolczyków i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ciekawe, czy spodoba mu się prezent, który dostanie pod choinkę? Miała nadzieję, że tak. Tak czy owak święta bez niego będą się jej wydawać… puste.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Następnego dnia spakowała się, sprawdziła czy wszystko wzięła, pożegnała się z sąsiadami (utrzymując, że ona jedzie pierwsza, a Sebastian do niej dołączy, gdy ukończy pracę) i rzucając Severusowi ponure „do zobaczenia" wskoczyła do kominka, by po chwili znaleźć się w samym środku radosnego chaosu, jakim była kuchnia w Norze. Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale był to uśmiech wymuszony. Czuła się samotnie i źle. Harry szybko do niej podbiegł i odebrał od niej torby, ale przez chwilę – jedno uderzenie serca – poczuła irytację, że jest taki chętny do pomocy i ciągle wokół niej się kręci. Zdusiła jednak w sobie złość i zepchnęła Severusa głęboko, głęboko w swój umysł, by móc się dobrze bawić.

– Dobzi wygląda – przywitała ją Fleur i okręciła ją wokół. – Ładni szaty. Nowi?

– Tak.

Kobieta zdziwiła się, dotknęła rękawa pięknej, bordowo-złotej sukni i szepnęła z nabożeństwem:

– Zeszłoroczni kolekcja Madame Zara! Skąd to ma?

Hermiona starała się nie wytrzeszczyć oczu. Kolekcja? Owszem, szata wydawała się jej nieco ładniejsza niż te, które zwykle nosiła, ale… Madame Zara? O ile Madame Malkin była nastawiona na każdego prostego czarodzieja i wiedźmę, to Madame Zara szyła wyłącznie dla wybranych osób, a jej kreacje zawsze były wspaniałe.

– Dostałam rok temu na święta.

Nie dodawała, że od Severusa. On i modne ubrania? Zasępiła się wspominając to, co jemu dała w zeszłym roku – kapcie zrobione na drutach, bo wiecznie mamrotał w jej myślach, że jest mu zimno w stopy i powinni w końcu kupić dywan. Dywan i tak kupili, ale uparcie nosił pełen supłów prezent, choć pewnie nie było mu w nich zbyt wygodnie. Miała głupią chęć zrzucić z siebie przepiękną szatę i dać ją do kominka na opał. Westchnęła, poprawiła pas i – mijając wciąż rozmarzoną Fleur, która posyłała ponure spojrzenia w kierunku swojego męża, dosiadła się do Rona, Ginny i Lavender.

– … dokładnie wtedy kazali mi naciąć… O, Hermiono. Miło, że jednak przyszłaś.

– Co kazali ci naciąć?

Siostra chłopaka skrzywiła się, westchnęła cierpiętniczo i wskazała kciukiem na wyżej wymienionego.

– Ron właśnie opowiada o swojej pierwszej samodzielnej operacji. Słyszę to tysięczny raz.

– Ja dopiero dziesiąty – dodała Lavender i obie zachichotały, ku oburzeniu przyszłego chirurga.

– Możecie się śmiać, ale to było wyjątkowo ekscytujące przeżycie! Zwłaszcza moment, w którym…

– Tak, wiemy – rzuciły chórem, po czym się podniosły, a Lavender uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. – Opowiedz to Hermionie, my w tym czasie pójdziemy zobaczyć, czy Molly nie potrzebuje pomocy.

Harry dosiadł się do nich (utrzymując, że słuchanie tego po raz tysięczny i pierwszy to dla niego nic strasznego) i dotknął delikatnie jej dłoni, gdy ich przyjaciel zaczął rozwodzić się nad rozerwanym mięśniem sercowym w szczegółach, które nieco wywracały jej żołądek. Poczuła się… dziwnie, ale nie cofnęła dłoni. Fakt, że nikt poza Severusem nie dotykał jej od wielu lat nie zniszczy jej życia!

– … i tak się to skończyło. Super, nie?

– Nie dla mnie – zaśmiała się. – Od czasu bitwy niezbyt pozytywnie reaguję na krew.

– A ja właśnie wtedy się przyzwyczaiłem. Wiesz, wcześniej nawet mdlałem, ale potem… Trochę przychodzi znieczulica. Z jednej strony to dobre, ale z drugiej tak niekoniecznie. Jak przyzwyczaisz się do śmierci, bólu i krwi, to łatwiej godzisz się z porażkami. A kiedy godzisz się z porażkami, to przestajesz się starać.

– Mądre słowa. – Albus stanął koło nich i wyciągnął przed siebie półmisek z wciąż gorącymi ciasteczkami. – Chcecie? Molly robi najlepsze czekoladowe pierniczki na świecie. Gdyby nie miała Artura, to pewnie choćby z tego powodu sam bym się z nią ożenił.

– A ona kazałaby ci zgolić brodę – rzucił lekkim tonem Harry. Roześmieli się na widok miny starszego czarodzieja.

– Nie. Wszystko, tylko nie broda.

– Dlaczego tak właściwie ją trzymasz?

Albus nachylił się i szepnął, jak spiskowiec:

– Mówiąc prawdę, bez niej wyglądam śmiesznie, a tak – broda dodaje powagi i autorytetu.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie Severusa z brodą, a ten widok tak ją rozśmieszył, że roześmiała się w głos i – odruchowo – posłała obraz do swojego niedawnego współlokatora. Tym, co dostała w odpowiedzi, była strzała wściekłości. Zachichotała i na zdziwiony widok Rona i Harry'ego opowiedziała im, co właśnie zrobiła. O ile rudy znalazł w tym tyle samo radości, co ona, to jej drugi przyjaciel zmarszczył czoło, ale nic nie powiedział. Zresztą, nie miałby nawet szans, bo oto wkroczył radosny pochód – ręka w rękę Fred z Joan (oszałamiająca blondynka, co tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia Hermiony, że wszyscy Weasleyowie, prócz Artura, mieli słabość do jasnowłosych kobiet), którzy uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha, a za nimi ponury, jak chmura gradowa George. Ron podszedł do samotnego bliźniaka i zaczął go pocieszać idiotycznymi dowcipami, z dość miernym skutkiem.

– Idę o zakład, że wybuchnie, nim dojdziemy do ciasta – szepnęła do niej Ginny, która nagle znalazła się koło nich. Trzymała za rękę wysokiego, misiowatego blondyna. – Hermiono, to jest Stephen. Stephen, Hermiona, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, która przez pewien czas była… daleko.

Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Bez większych problemów uścisnęła ją i przyjrzała mu się.

– Ja cię chyba gdzieś widziałam…

– Ja ciebie chyba też. Ty… - W jego oczach zalśniło zrozumienie i pstryknął palcami, gdy do niego dotarło. – Maria. Mieszkasz w wiosce razem z moją babcią, ze swoim mężem, Sebastianem. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś czarownicą. On o tym wie? I czemu nie ma go tutaj?

Ruda wbiła mu łokieć w żebra na widok miny Hermiony, ale dziewczyna szybko się pozbierała.

– Severus, bo takie jest jego prawdziwe imię, nie jest moim mężem. Jest czarodziejem jak ty. Przez ostatnie lata mieszkaliśmy tam, żeby wyzdrowieć po tym, co przydarzyło nam się podczas wojny. Nie jest zbyt towarzyski, stąd brak jego obecności tutaj.

– Ja wtedy straciłem siostrę – mruknął i pokręcił głową. – Domyślam się dlaczego potrzebowaliście trochę odpoczynku. Kurczę, gdyby babcia wiedziała, że jesteście czarodziejami! Mogłem w sumie domyślić się po tym, co rośnie w waszym ogródku, no ale…

– Nie chodziłeś do Hogwartu?

– Nie. Beauxbatons. Mój ojciec jest Francuzem i nalegał, żebym chodził do jego szkoły. Słuchaj, może mógłbym do was kiedyś wpaść, jak tam będę?

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, ale w tym momencie odezwał się Harry.

– Niewiadomo, czy wciąż będzie tam mieszkać.

– Hę?

A jemu o co chodzi? Czyżby Severus mówił coś o wykopaniu jej z domu, a ona o tym nie wiedziała?

– No, przecież jeśli będziesz czuła się dobrze, to nie będziesz musiała już mieszkać ze Snape'em, nie?

O tym nie myślała. No, czasami taka myśl się pojawiała, ale szybko odsuwała ją daleko w tył głowy.

– Może. Zobaczymy, Harry. Niewiadomo czy w ogóle wyzdrowieję.

– Nie mówię o zdrowieniu, ale o czuciu się dobrze. Może zostałabyś u nas do Sylwestra? Tak na próbę. Mamy wolną sypialnię dla gości.

Nie zauważyła ponurego spojrzenia Ginny, ale to co powiedział Harry brzmiało… jednocześnie ciekawie i nieprawidłowo. Czy mogła zostawić Severusa na tak długi czas samego? A potem przypomniała sobie, jak ją traktował w ostatnich dniach.

– Jasne. Tylko wyślę mu wiadomość.

~ Severus? Hej! To ważne!

~ Mogłabyś nie przerywać mi w czasie posiłku? Czego chcesz?

~ Wrócę dopiero po Sylwestrze. Harry mnie zaprosił.

~ …

~ Severusie, słyszysz mnie?

~ Słyszę.

~ I?

~ I co? Podjęłaś decyzję, wiadomość dotarła.

~ Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

~ Tak właściwie to mam.

~ No?

~ Zamknij się i daj mi jeść.

Po czym bezczelnie zamknął połączenie. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale zamiast tego wymusiła uśmiech.

– W porządku. Oby tylko nie było tam żadnych plakatów Quidditcha.

– SUPER! – Chłopak skoczył na nogi i przytulił ją do siebie, po czym podszedł do Rona i przekazał mu radosną wieść.

Ginny porozumiała się z bratem spojrzeniem i od razu wiedziała, że nie tylko ona jedna jest z tego niezadowolona. Oboje rozumieli, że dla ich przyjaciółki to wciąż za wcześnie. O wiele, wiele za wcześnie. Stephen tymczasem przyniósł jej trochę sałatki na talerzyku.

– Przez ciebie będę gruba.

– Ale przynajmniej nie będziesz głodować.

Parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, w zamian otrzymując nieśmiałe wygięcie kącików warg w górę i rumieniec. To było właśnie to, co ją do niego przyciągnęło. Był taki… inny od tych chłopaków, którzy szczerzyli się do niej, przynosili kwiaty i rzucali dowcipami. On zawsze stał z tyłu i cierpliwie czekał z tym ujmującym uśmiechem, aż zostanie dostrzeżony. Przy tym był wyjątkowo przenikliwym obserwatorem. I rzadko kiedy bał się powiedzieć to, co myśli.

– Ten cały Potter mnie denerwuje.

– Czyżby dlatego, że był moim chłopakiem?

Stephen zaśmiał się cicho i skinął głową.

– To też, ale nie podoba mi się to, że jest taki… niecierpliwy i popycha Marię, znaczy się, Hermionę, podczas, gdy ona nie jest jeszcze gotowa do następnego kroku.

– Dobrze ją znasz?

– Nie. Widziałem ją kilka razy z daleka, bo od dłuższego czasu nie odwiedzałem babci. Za to dobrze znam Seba… Severusa. Kiedy po raz pierwszy się pojawił w wiosce, to niewielu ludzi go widziało. Był strasznie poraniony. Napisał mi, że miał wypadek samochodowy. Strasznie ponury i samotny facet. Stąd zdziwiłem się, gdy w liście babcia mi napisała, że ma żonę, która niedawno przyjechała.

– Uwierzyłeś w ich maskaradę?

– Na początku nie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie… Tylko się ze mnie nie śmiej. Na początku zachowywali się wobec siebie bardziej jak wrogowie niż jak małżeństwo. Później… To wydawało mi się jednostronne. Patrzył tylko na nią, z… kurde, powiedziałbym, że z czułością, ale ten facet stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami tak bardzo, że ledwo to było widać. Ona z kolei nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Zajmowało ją wszystko dookoła, tylko nie on.

Ginny wiedziała, że od dłuższego czasu stoi z głupio uchylonymi ustami.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Snape…

– To tylko moje przypuszczenia.

– Jakie są twoje przypuszczenia co do czego? – parsknął Harry, stając obok nich i obejmując delikatnie Ginny za ramiona. Dla niej ten ruch był naturalny, kumpelski. Zwężenie oczu Stephena jednak wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że on zalicza ten gest do całkowicie innej kategorii. Wysunęła się więc spod ramienia przyjaciela i dotknęła dłoni swojego chłopaka, żeby upewnić go, kto tutaj jest dla niej ważniejszy.

– Moje przypuszczenia co do George'a. Zaraz zacznie odstawiać szopkę.

Bliźniak faktycznie był już cały czerwony na twarzy, bo od kilku minut Fred nieprzerwanie porozumiewał się z Joan w sposób całkowicie niewerbalny. Widzieli to wszyscy prócz zakochanej pary oraz Molly, która postawiła przed nim talerzyk z ciastem.

– George, kochanie, zjedz coś…

– MAM DOŚĆ! – ryknął, podrywając się na nogi. To tak przestraszyło Joan, że spadła z krzesła, przerywając pocałunek w połowie i zostawiając zdziwionego Freda, który spojrzał zszokowany na swojego brata. Hermiona poczuła jedynie lekki strach i przerwała rozmowę z Ronem.

– A tobie co się stało? Ciasto ma zakalec?

– TY JESTEŚ JEDYNYM ZAKALCEM, PARSZYWY ZDRAJCO!

Fred wstał i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym warknął:

– A tobie o co chodzi?

– O co? O nią! – Oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w Joan, która podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepywała właśnie szatę. Pełnymi łez oczami spojrzała na kopię swojego ukochanego. – O nią mi chodzi!

– Joan nic nie zrobiła!

– Zrobiła! I to jest jej wina!

– To raczej wina jej rodziców niż jej.

– FRED! – zaskrzeczała w proteście blondynka.

– No co? Sama się nie zrobiłaś i…

– I WIDZISZ? I ZNOWU TO ROBISZ!

– CO ROBIĘ?

– Kiedy tylko zaczynam z tobą rozmawiać, to ona wtrąca się jednym słowem i przestajesz mnie w ogóle zauważać! Co z ciebie za brat? Od trzech miesięcy nie poświęciłeś mi nawet chwili! Nawet na noce nie wracasz! Czy ty choć przez chwilę pomyślałeś, co JA czuję?

Fred autentycznie się zmieszał. Hermiona nigdy go takim nie widziała – rumieniec zrobił się znacznie głębszy, w oczach pojawiło się niezdecydowanie i kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta. W ten nietypowy obrazek wtrąciła się Joan. Zdaniem Hermiony był to bardzo odważny krok – George wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar ją przekląć.

– Nie zabieram ci Freda. To raczej ja mam wrażenie, że nie jestem dla niego ważna, bo ciągle mówi o tobie! Co razem zrobiliście i zrobicie, co mówiłeś, co robiłeś, co zmalowałeś! Na początku byłam zazdrosna, ale potem zrozumiałam, że jesteście dla siebie ważni, jako bliźniacy. Może byłam nieco zbyt zachłanna, ale… My dopiero zaczęliśmy być razem, George. To normalne, że chcemy być ze sobą jak najczęściej.

Fred już otwierał usta, gdy wtrącił się jego najmłodszy brat tak ostrym tonem, że zdziwiło to wszystkich.

– Może przejdźcie się z tym na zewnątrz, co? Przestraszyliście Lavender.

Dziewczyna była cała blada i lekko drżała, zaciskając mocno dłonie na ręce Rona. George spuścił oczy i wymamrotał, że mu przykro, po czym obaj bliźniacy i Joan udali się na dwór, gdzie po chwili zaczęli się kłócić. Albus westchnął i pożegnał się z wszystkimi, zabierając z sobą swoją podopieczną. Hermionie zrobiło się smutno, ale nie pokazała niczego po sobie. Za to zabrała się za pyszny sernik.

5


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Pokój miał żółte ściany i pomarańczowe zasłony. Był jasny, radosny. A jednak czuła się w nim źle. Harry zaniósł jej torby i położył na je łóżku, po czym dodał, że jakby co, to on jest tuż obok, za ścianą.

- Ron z kolei jest na końcu korytarza, ale nie wiem, czy nie ma jakiegoś dyżuru.

- A ty?

- Ja wziąłem sobie wolne. Od dwóch lat nie korzystałem z urlopu i pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja. Spędzimy trochę czasu razem, nadrobimy zaległości, co?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i skinęła głową. Szkoda, że Rona nie będzie, ale Harry przecież też był jej przyjacielem. Nie było jego winą, że od czasu wyprawy na Pokątną czuła się w jego towarzystwie dość niepewnie. Co prawda jego terapia szła coraz lepiej, a przynajmniej tak twierdził, ale i tak bała się wybuchu. Od ich piątego roku zaczął powoli tracić nad sobą panowanie, a śmierć Syriusza tylko to pogorszyła. Ze smutkiem patrzyła na to, jak kikutem zamyka za sobą drzwi i poczuła się źle, że ona jako jedyna wyszła z tej wojny bez żadnych widocznych ran. Było to głupie, wiedziała o tym, ale często czuła się tak też w towarzystwie Severusa. Chwile, w których wyraźnie chciał na kogoś nakrzyczeć – a kilka razy nawet otworzył usta i nie zwracał uwagi na to, że nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk – były dla niej bolesne. Harry nigdy nie miał już wsiąść na miotłę, choć tak bardzo kochał latanie. A ona? Kilka dni choroby, których nawet nie pamiętała. Westchnęła i spróbowała odezwać się do Severusa, ale on był na nią zamknięty. Bolało ją to tak, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy go przytuliła – odsunął ją brutalnie od siebie, jednocześnie jakby ignorując. Zupełnie, jakby była rzepem, który przyczepił się do niego po drodze na wrzosowisko. Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do kontaktu fizycznego, ale i tak potrafił warczeć na nią i kląć, gdy kończyła się jego cierpliwość. Niemniej jednak możliwość porozmawiania z nim była tym, czego brakowało jej najbardziej. Przez te kilka lat przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że wystarczy zawołać w myślach i on odpowiada. Teraz czuła się dość… samotna. Pokręciła głową nad swoją głupotą, przebrała się w coś wygodniejszego i zeszła na dół, gdzie Harry czekał na nią z herbatą.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza, w której słychać było jedynie ich oddechy, aż w końcu Hermiona przerwała milczenie, które stawało się dla niej nie do zniesienia.

- Więc… Co tak naprawdę robią Aurorzy? W „Różdżką i prawem – poradnik początkujących Aurorów" ominięto wiele ciekawych rozdziałów, a druga część, dla zaawansowanych, jest wydawana jedynie za pozwoleniem Ministerstwa.

- No, na pewno ścigamy wszystkich czarnoksiężników, dzikie bestie, które mordują i staramy się nie dopuścić do powstania żadnego podejrzanego ugrupowania. Ale dodatkowo zajmujemy się wykrywaniem korupcji, śledzimy urzędników, którzy są podejrzani o różne machlojki i pilnujemy by ci, którzy powinni trzymać język za zębami, to robili. W sumie nic ciekawego i sporo papierkowej roboty, do której nie mam głowy. Na szczęście pracujemy w parach i Colin lubi bawić się w wypełnianie formularzy i pisanie wniosków.

- Colin?

- Pamiętasz Creevey'a?

- Jasne. To ten dzieciak, co latał za tobą z aparatem.

- Mhm. Uspokoił się i wyszedł z niego naprawdę super gość. Po śmierci Dennisa, na rok przed końcem wojny, zrozumiał, że nie jest fajnie być sławnym z powodu straty rodziny. Dopiero na drugim roku szkolenia przestał mnie przepraszać za to, co wyrabiał w szkole.

Zastanowiła się nad tym, czy mogłaby być Aurorem. To znaczy – czy mogłaby, gdyby nie była chora i nie musiała unikać stresu. Brzmiało to ciekawie, zwłaszcza ta biurokratyczna część, ale chyba miała tego typu rzeczy dosyć do końca życia.

- Brzmi… ciekawie. A przynajmniej pasuje tobie. Słuchaj… - Spojrzał na nią oczekująco. – Czy myślisz, że mógłbyś pożyczyć mi drugą część tej książki?

Przez chwilę wydawał się być rozczarowany, ale po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem.

- No co? – mruknęła, nieco urażona.

- Nic. To typowe dla ciebie – pytać o książki, gdy mowa jest o czymś, co jest moim życiem.

Parsknęła i wdali się w dyskusję o tym, co było kiedyś i kto z ich znajomych co porabia. Dopiero wtedy się rozluźniła. To był dobry, stary Harry, a nie ten nowy, dziwny. Tak zastał ich Ron – śmiejących się i wymieniających wszelkimi anegdotkami.

- Ale tu wesoło.

- Kroiłeś dziś kogoś ciekawego?

Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Za to siedziałem dziś na Urazach. Macie pozdrowienia od Lockharta, który zapewnił mnie, że prześle wam swoje zdjęcie z autografem.

- Dalej nie jest mu lepiej?

- Cóż, byłabyś z niego dumna. Już sam potrafi czytać listy od fanek!

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Było jej dobrze. Wesoło. Radośnie. Ale mimo to w głębi duszy czegoś jej brakowało i przez to każdy z jej uśmiechów był nieco wymuszony, co obaj widzieli. O ile Ron potrafił to zrozumieć, to jego przyjaciel wyraźnie zmarszczył czoło. Nie podobało mu się to. Spędził z nią cały dzień i był pewien, że będzie w stanie zapomnieć o Snape'ie. Chciał tej Hermiony, ale jednocześnie takiej, jaką była siedem lat temu – roześmianej, upartej i odważnej. Ta jej bojaźliwość irytowała go i wiedział, że to nie jest takie znów dobre. Musiał nad sobą panować, co nie było łatwe, ale dla niej postara się. Był niecierpliwy i chciał, żeby była z nim. Chciał nadrobić ten czas, który im skradziono i miał nadzieję, że i ona coś czuje. Uśmiechała się do niego, żartowała z nim i nawet kilka razy poklepała go po ramieniu. Momentami był nawet pewien. że flirtuje z nim, ale tak, jakby nie wiedziała jak to się robi. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że czuje coś takiego w stosunku do swojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. I chciał, by i ona to poczuła. By była pewna.

Ciemno. Pusto. Hermiona przekręcała się z boku na bok i nie była pewna tego, czy aby na pewno chce tu być. Brakowało jej Severusa. Brakowało jej jego ciepła, obecności. Brakowało jej cykania świerszczy za oknem, bulgotania w rurach i płaczu niemowlęcia ich sąsiadki. Łóżko było za miękkie, a kołdra zbyt ciężka. W samym pokoju było okropnie duszno – Zgredek zbyt mocno napalił w kominku. Próbowała zasnąć już trzecią godzinę z rzędu i wciąż jej się nie udawało. W końcu odrzuciła kołdrę, narzuciła na siebie szlafrok i zeszła do kuchni. Może ciepłe mleko jej pomoże. Zwykle, jeśli nie mogła spać, brała eliksir lub rozmawiała z Severusem, aż ten uspokajał ją na tyle, że nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zasypia. Często nabijała się z niego, że to dlatego, że tak nudzi.

- Nie możesz spać?

Podskoczyła i złapała się za serce.

- Harry! Nie strasz mnie tak!

Chłopak zaśmiał się i machnięciem różdżki zapalił światło. Od razu musiała uciec wzrokiem. Stał przed nią w samych bokserkach. Było to dość krępujące, bo nie dość, że przez ostatnie lata żyła jak mniszka, a jedynym kawałkiem męskiego ciała, jaki widziała był gigantyczny brzuch Archera w gorący, lipcowy dzień, to dodatkowo przed chorobą miała za sobą jedynie ten pierwszy raz, do tego z chłopakiem z wakacji, którego nigdy później nie spotkała.

- Mógłbyś… mógłbyś założyć koszulkę? – wymamrotała, czerwona jak piwonia. Zrobił krok do przodu i cicho się zaśmiał.

- Czyżbym cię onieśmielał? Daj spokój, często widziałaś mnie bez koszulki. Do tego jest tu strasznie duszno.

- To było dawno temu, Harry. Mieliśmy po piętnaście lat. A jeśli ci duszno, to otwórz okno.

Czuła lekką panikę, gdy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Stali już w kuchni i gdy zrobiła krok do tyłu uderzyła w blat stołu. Dziwny uśmiech na twarzy jej przyjaciela przypomniał jej słowa Severusa o tym, że Harry może coś do niej czuć i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Bała się go. Wzbudzał w niej paniczny, pierwotny strach. Oparł się dłońmi o blat tak, że teraz ją więził, a jednym o czym była w stanie myśleć było to, że w tej chwili nie chciała Harry'ego, nie chciała Rona, nie chciała żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół i nie chciała magicznego świata. Chciała Severusa. Severusa i nic ani nikogo więcej. To była jej ostatnia myśl w chwili, w której Harry ją pocałował. Później była tylko ciemność.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus całkiem przyjemnie spędził święta. Minerwa tak ucieszyła się z jego wizyty, że przez większość czasu po prostu milczała, wpatrując się w niego ze łzami w oczach, a przy tym podała taką ilość (zjadliwych) potraw, że był w pełni ukontentowany. No, prawie w pełni. Blokował swój umysł, ale kilka razy nie wytrzymał i podsłuchał, co się dzieje. Potter nieco się uspokoił i to z jednej strony go cieszyło, a z drugiej smuciło. Najwyraźniej myślodsiewnia dała kretynowi do myślenia i teraz wiedział, że Hermionę łatwo było przestraszyć. No i był z nimi Weasley. Wbrew sobie zaczął ufać Ronowi – mówił rozsądnie i przede wszystkim całkowicie rozumiał sytuację, a było to coś, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o jego przyjacielu.

Kiedy wrócił do pustego domu, dobry humor przeszedł mu całkowicie i nawet nie chciało mu się gotować, bo dla jednej osoby wydawało się to być bezcelowe. Szybko się wykąpał, założył pidżamę i ułożył się wygodnie. Było już dość późno – wyrwanie się z łap Minerwy, gdy ta w końcu go zobaczyła, graniczyło z cudem – i czuł, że już przysypia, gdy zaczął odczuwać dziwny niepokój. To było tak, jakby coś go swędziało, choć nie umiał powiedzieć dokładnie co i gdzie. Wiercił się w łóżku i miał już wstać, by wziąć eliksir nasenny, gdy przez jego bariery przedostało się jedno słowo.

~ SEVERUS!

Nigdy nie słyszał w jej głosie takiego przerażenia. Potrzebowała go, a gdziekolwiek była – jego tam nie było. Spróbował skontaktować się z Hermioną, ale czuł blokadę z jej strony. Co oznaczało tylko jedno. Niewiele myśląc wyskoczył z łóżka, machnięciem różdżki się przebrał i skorzystał z świstoklika, który dostał jedynie po to, by użyć go w chwili zagrożenia. Błysnęło i znalazł się w wysokiej, kamiennej komnacie, która była dość przytulna. Normalnie rozejrzałby się dokładniej, ale nie miał na to czasu. Skierował się do łóżka, w którym siedział już w pełni przytomny Albus, w swojej kolorowej koszuli nocnej, celujący w niego różdżką. Lavender wciąż spała i gdy jej opiekun się odezwał, jedynie lekko drgnęła i przewróciła na drugi bok.

– Hasło?

Zaczął szybko machać różdżką, a słowa pojawiały się w powietrzu.

Do cholery, Albus, czy dałeś komuś innemu świstoklik prowadzący do twoich prywatnych komnat?

– Też prawda. Co się dzieje?

Hermiona. Gdzie ona jest?

Nawet nie pytał. Widział i wiedział. Szybko wysunął szufladę stolika nocnego i wyjął pomarańczową skarpetę, którą rzucił Severusowi. W chwili gdy ją złapał, znalazł się w holu dziwnego domu. Było cicho. Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Dlatego nagły męski wrzask spowodował, że aż podskoczył i odruchowo wyczarował zaklęcie Tarczy – pewne nawyki nie ginęły. Szybko jednak się pozbierał i ruszył w kierunku krzyków. Dobiegały z lewej strony, jeśli się nie mylił. Naprzeciwko – ze schodów – zbiegał Weasley.

– Snape? Co jest? Ty wrzeszczałeś?

Bo przecież mógł wrzeszczeć bez języka, no nie? Pokręcił głową i wskazał na lewo.

– Tam jest kuchnia. Poza mną w domu są jedynie Harry i Her… Nie. Przecież nie byłby na tyle głupi, żeby…

Najwyraźniej mina Severusa wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że w pełni uważa Pottera za na tyle głupiego, by czegoś próbować. I starał się z całych sił powstrzymać przed samą myślą o Avadzie. Jeśli tylko ją tknął, jeśli coś jej zrobił… Ron otworzył drzwi od kuchni i od razu zbladł. Severus, który szedł tuż za nim, zastanowił się, czy jest sens się wtrącać. Potter leżał pod stołem i próbował bronić się przed Hermioną, która wyraźnie miała atak – jej jedynym celem było zabicie chłopaka, który krwawił obficie z ramienia, piersi i twarzy. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona, zezwierzęcona. Zalała go fala zimnej furii, gdy zauważył coś, z czym nigdy się nie spotkał. Dotychczas słyszał tylko o jednym, jedynym razie, w którym płakała podczas ataku – gdy była śmiertelnie przerażona obecnością Śmierciożerców. Co oznaczało, że cokolwiek zrobił Potter, w mniemaniu Severusa, zasługiwał na śmierć.

– Co… Co robimy?

Weasley spojrzał na niego, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz poleci na ratunek. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Snape, ona go zabije.

Ponowne wzruszenie ramionami.

– Wiem, że zapewne zrobił coś złego i sam mu urwę za to łeb, ale wiesz co się z nią stanie jeśli odkryje, że śmierć Harry'ego była jej winą.

Wiedział aż za dobrze. Westchnął ciężko, odepchnął Rona i gdy tylko powoli podnosząca ciężki stół Hermiona zauważyła go – rzuciła się z pazurami do jego gardła. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i wykręcił je do tyłu, trzymając ją plecami do siebie. W ten sposób nie mogła gryźć. Jednocześnie przebijał się przez jej umysł, starając się uspokoić, ale nie mógł. Kątem oka widział, jak ruda czupryna znika pod stołem, przestał więc się przejmować stanem cholernego Pottera. Kiedy obaj zniknęli, a drzwi zostały wzmocnione zaklęciami, rozejrzał się szukając miejsca, do którego mógłby ją przykuć. Nie znosił tego, ale w ten sposób miał chwilę odpoczynku. Nie miał jednak czasu na wybranie miejsca, bo cofnęła się tak, że oboje upadli na ziemię. Wyrwała dłonie i obróciła się, jednocześnie celując palcami w jego oczy. Gdyby nie miał takiego refleksu, to mógłby się pożegnać ze wzrokiem. Zrzucił ją i ułożył się u góry, jednocześnie desperacko zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Bo musiał coś zrobić. Gdyby miał język, gdyby mógł mówić… Nie był to moment na gdybanie, ale widok dużych, brązowych oczu produkujących łzy i przerażonych wywoływał w nim ból. Zmusił się jednak do koncentracji i szybkim machnięciem różdżki schował wszystkie noże, widelce i inne przedmioty, których mogłaby użyć, gdyby weszła w trzecią fazę. Nienawidził tego jeszcze bardziej niż walki z nią. Nie znosił momentów, w których próbowała rozbić sobie głowę o ścianę, czy przegryźć nadgarstki. Najgorsza była ta desperacja w jej wzroku – jakby nic poza śmiercią nie mogło jej wybawić. Silne uderzenie w mostek pozbawiło go na chwilę tchu i w pełni przywróciło do teraźniejszości. Uderzała w niego, próbując złamać mu żebra, a i tak czuł, że przynajmniej z jednym jej się udało.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu mija, bo skupił się tylko na przeżyciu. Ledwo zauważył moment, w którym agresja przeszła w desperację i dłoń, która miała złapać go za włosy dorwała zbity talerz. Nim zdążyła nim przejechać sobie po szyi wyrwał jej i przytulił ją do siebie. Teraz nie była już zagrożeniem dla niego, tylko dla samej siebie. Bywało, że siedział z nią w ten sposób nawet przez kilka godzin i tym razem nie miał zamiaru puścić.

Merlinie, jak on za nią tęsknił… Wdychał zapach jej włosów, gładził jej plecy i trzymał jedną dłoń. Mając dwie ręce wolne potrafiła przeprowadzić próby duszenia się, ale jedną nie mogła nic zrobić. Kiedy jej nie było przy nim, czuł się niepewnie. Nie chciał jej puszczać. Chciał, żeby była przy nim, żeby mógł się upewnić, że jest z nią wszystko w porządku, że żyje, że nikt jej nie krzywdzi, że jest jego i tylko jego. Dni były długie i samotne, a noce nieprzespane i nie było nawet słowa na to, by oddać jak bardzo czuł się opuszczony. Zwłaszcza, że to on był tym, który opuścił. To go bolało i nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie dać jej odejść. Uzależnił się i zakochał – dwa słowa, których nienawidził i pogardzał ludźmi, którzy je wymawiali. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sposób w jaki go zawołała i emocja, jaka się przy tym pojawiła – nie tylko przerażenie, ale ta potrzeba – dawała mu nadzieję, a on już dawno temu postanowił przestać robić sobie nadzieję na cokolwiek, bo życie za każdym razem go rozczarowało.

Przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i pocałował w skroń, starając się nie przejmować łzami, które leciały z jej oczu. Jego szata powoli robiła się mokra, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Tulił ją do siebie najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił i gładził jej plecy. Teraz chciał dwóch rzeczy – jej i martwego Pottera.

.

,

Kiedy się obudziła wszystko było mgliste i niewyraźne, ale czuła, że nie jest sama. Mrugnęła, żeby rozwiać lekką mgiełkę, która zasnuła jej wzrok i pierwszym czym zauważyła był dobrze znany sufit. Obróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Severus siedział obok niej na łóżku i czytał książkę. Siedział na ich łóżku, którego unikał od kilku miesięcy.

– Wyglądasz okropnie – wychrypiała i zdziwiła się, widząc, że drgnął. Zwykle nie pozwalał na to, by cokolwiek wybijało go z rytmu.

~ Nie miałem czasu na to, żeby się ogolić. Spałaś ledwie osiem godzin.

Westchnęła. Pamiętała dobrze, co się stało. Harry zrobił coś, czego robić nie powinien i odtąd – była tego pewna – nie zobaczy się z nim bez wyraźnej obecności Rona.

– Co z Ronem? Czy komuś coś zrobiłam? I czemu masz otarte kostki?

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

~ Ledwie się obudziłaś i już zalewasz mnie pytaniami. Nikomu nic nie zrobiłaś, ale ja policzyłem się z Potterem. Weasley nie zareagował, a w pewnym momencie byłem nawet przekonany, że zaraz przyłączy się do linczowania.

Była zbyt zmęczona na to, żeby zareagować. Normalnie urządziłaby mu wykład o tym, jak należy traktować ludzi, ale nie chciało jej się. Prawdę mówiąc – chciała dalej spać.

~ Jesteś głodna?

Troska w jego głosie była ledwo słyszalna. Nie umiał aż tak udawać niezainteresowanego, gdy przemawiał w jej myślach.

~ Nie. Chce mi się spać.

~ Śpij. Pewnie jesteś wykończona.

~ Trochę… Nic nie znaleźliście z Albusem, prawda?

~ Niestety. Czekamy na odpowiedź od pewnego Mistrza, ale nie liczyłbym na pozytywną odpowiedź. Zastanawialiśmy się nawet nad wskrzeszeniem Dołohowa, ale musielibyśmy to zrobić daleko od granic Anglii, bo tutaj zaraz by nas aresztowano.

~ To nie brzmi dobrze…

~ Śpij, bo majaczysz.

~ Severus?

~ Hm?

~ Mogę się przytulić?

~…

~ Hej?

~ Jeśli koniecznie musisz.

Podpełzła nieco, objęła go w pasie i po chwili już spała. Sny miała niespokojne, pełne chaosu i zniszczenia – widziała ponownie Ostatnią Bitwę, wspominała upadek Neville'a, widok twarzy Severusa, gdy tylko trafiła do tego domu – pełną ran twarz, wychudzone, pełne siniaków i skaleczeń ciało, ponury wzrok i moment, w którym odkryła, że nie ma języka… Koszmary. Nienawidziła ich i bała się jednocześnie. Przez siedem lat Hogwartu nazbierała tych strasznych wspomnień tyle, że mogły wypełniać jej głowę miesiącami koszmarów, a i tak było to niczym w porównaniu z tym, co znosił Severus.

Kiedy się obudziła i nie znalazła go przy sobie, była pewna, że znowu przeniósł się na transmutowane łóżko. Westchnęła, skuliła się i pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Miała dosyć. Miała dosyć tęsknoty za nim. Miała dosyć bycia samą. Miała dosyć strachu. Drgnęła, gdy długopalca dłoń dotknęła jej włosów.

~ Wszystko w porządku?

Uniosła zapłakaną twarz i spojrzała w te dobrze znane, czarne oczy i poczuła się jak w domu. Była bezpieczna. Severus siedział na brzegu łóżka ubrany w pidżamę, a jego włosy były lekko wilgotne – najwyraźniej kiedy się obudziła, był pod prysznicem.

~ Idę się położyć. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Usiadła, pokręciła głową i złapała go za rękaw.

~ Nie idź.

Brew uniesiona w zdziwieniu.

~ Muszę, jeśli chcę się wyspać.

~ Zostań ze mną. Proszę.

Przymknął oczy, a cała jego twarz wykrzywiła się tak, jakby go coś bolało. Kiedy znów na nią spojrzał, widziała, że zaraz odmówi. Że pójdzie sobie. Że znowu będzie bez niego… Niewiele myśląc pochyliła się i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego. I gdy tylko poczuła te twarde wargi pod swoimi zrozumiała, że było to coś, co chciała zrobić od dłuższego czasu. Być może nawet od momentu, w którym przekroczyła próg tego domu po raz pierwszy i zauważyła dawnego nauczyciela Eliksirów patrzącego na nią z wyzwaniem w oczach.

Całe ciało Severusa zesztywniało i w ogóle się nie ruszał, ale nie przestawała go całować. To było niebo. Delikatna skóra, ciepło… Gdy oddał jej pocałunek prawie tego nie poczuła. Dopiero gdy otoczył ją ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie, po czym zaczął ruszać wargami w sposób, który doprowadzał ją do utraty tchu, zrozumiała, że jej nie odrzucił. Był. Po prostu był.


	17. Chapter 17

**Trochę czasu to zajęło, wybaczcie mi. Jak widzicie – historia powoli zbliża się ku końcowi, ale nie tak znowu szybko. **

**Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Zaczynam tu wprowadzać Severusa, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie pisałam, ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ładnie ująć jego chłodne kalkulacje.**

**Podziękowania dla biednej, zabieganej Szaman, która nie dość, że znosi moje ciągłe, namolne wiadomości, to jeszcze znajduje czas na betę! :D**

**.**

**,**

Pobudka nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. I tak przez połowę nocy przewracał się z boku na bok martwiąc się tym, co będzie gdy w końcu się obudzi. Pocałował ją. Całował ją… Przesłonił dłonią oczy i spojrzał w lewo. Hermiona leżała skulona, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie pozwoliła mu odejść. Pytanie tylko czy jest sens robić sobie jakieś nadzieje, czy też zrobić szybkie cięcie? Kosmyk włosów opadł jej na policzek, więc wyciągnął dłoń, by założyć go za ucho. Czy mógł być egoistą? Czy naprawdę mógł sobie na to pozwolić? Skierował wzrok w prawo i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, gdy zauważył lustro, w którym lubiła się przeglądać. On go nie znosił choćby dlatego, że widywał w nim swoją twarz. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, które w tej chwili go martwiły był brak języka. Kiedyś doprowadzał nim kobiety do wrzenia, a w tej chwili… Nie będzie mógł jej pieścić. Nigdy nie pozna jej smaku. I ona nigdy nie pozna radości z pieszczot tego typu. Nigdy – bo jeśli już położy na niej ręce, to do następnego czarodzieja musiałaby przejść po jego trupie.

Usiadł i wolno wciągnął powietrze do płuc, próbując się opanować – w przeszłości to zawsze skutkowało. Rozluźnij mięśnie, oczyść umysł… Trzy głębokie oddechy później ponownie był tym, kim być lubił – pewnym siebie, zdecydowanym czarodziejem. I zdecydował – bazując na dotychczasowych doświadczeniach – że ryzyko się opłaca. Może ją stracić, owszem. Jednak nigdy nie lubił przegrywać bez możliwości walki. Walczył o lepsze jutro, o własną godność, o swoją duszę i o życie tych, których w głębi ducha lubił i szanował. Hermiona była znacznie ważniejsza od tego wszystkiego i żeby ją przy sobie zatrzymać, będzie musiał zrobić wszystko, na co go tylko stać. Przyjrzał się jej i blokując chwilowo wszystkie uczucia, które wciskały mu się do głowy, starał się na sucho przeanalizować sytuację. Mieszkali pod jednym dachem od lat, znała jego upodobnia, humory i przyzwyczajenia – nie musiałby więc wiele zmieniać. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać, czytać na kanapie, jeść – była do niego przyzwyczajona, przywiązana i, co było najważniejsze w tym wszystkim, kojarzył jej się z bezpieczeństwem. Jednak tylko na tym nie można zbudować czegoś więcej. Ten pocałunek otworzył mu furtkę, ale do domu jeszcze długa droga przez chaszcze. Musiał przede wszystkim wziąć pod uwagę zarówno jej chorobę, jak i strach, który pewnie teraz się w niej zagnieździł po akcji Pottera. Furia, która wciąż była w nim od poprzedniego wieczora, ponownie próbowała go ogarnąć, ale odepchnął ją. Nie czas na złość. Zemści się na chłopaku, ale w taki sposób by nikt – a zwłaszcza Hermiona – nie wiedział czyja to sprawka.

Najpierw ponowne oswajanie.

Wstał i upewniając się, że kobieta głęboko śpi, przebrał się w zwykłe spodnie i podkoszulek, po czym poczłapał do kuchni. Kiedy Hermiona się obudzi będzie albo bardzo zawstydzona, albo będzie chciała kontynuować. Miał wielką nadzieję na drugie, ale było to dość nieprawdopodobne, więc skupił się na pierwszej opcji. Nie może zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, ale też nie może przykładać do tego zbyt wielkiej wagi. Tak, to najlepsze wyjście. Zrobi coś w miarę zjadliwego i poda jak gdyby nigdy nic. Będzie kierował rozmowę na tematy, które ona uwielbia poruszać, ale nie przesadzi z entuzjazmem.

Uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął. Miło jest znowu poczuć ten dreszcz ekscytacji, a jeszcze przyjemniej, gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie ma to nic wspólnego ze śmiertelnym zagrożeniem czy egzaminami. Kiedy skończył robić jajecznicę – jej ulubioną potrawę – usłyszał ciche kroki. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, bo rytm jej kroków znał od dawna.

– Pysznie pachnie… – powiedziała cicho, siadając na krześle i przysuwając je hałaśliwie do stołu. – Z cebulką?

~ I na szynce. Przygotuj talerze i sztućce.

Chwilę później, gdy nakładał jej śniadanie, stanął nieco bliżej, niż zwykle. Jego biodro stykało się z jej ramieniem. Zerknął w bok i prawie uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem – była cała czerwona i wpatrywała się w swój widelec z taką intensywnością, jakby zawierał w sobie odpowiedzi na wszystkie tajemnice świata.

~ Jedz, bo ci wystygnie. Nie będę specjalnie dla ciebie podgrzewał.

– Sama mogę sobie podgrzać – burknęła, ale posłusznie zaczęła jeść.

~ I spalisz kolejną patelnię? Nie, dziękuję. Szkoda mi pieniędzy na następną.

– Wcale jej nie spaliłam! Już była zepsuta!

~ Mhm, oczywiście. A pożar to wybuchł tak przy okazji? Oboje wiemy jaka z ciebie jest kucharka. Czy też raczej – jaka nie jest.

– Jesteś okropny – wymamrotała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Od razu lepiej. – Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj?

~ Sara prosiła, byś ją odwiedziła. Chciałaby złożyć ci życzenia na nowy rok.

– Nie zdziwiła się, że mnie nie ma, a ty jesteś?

~ Napisałem jej, że zostałaś zaproszona przez przyjaciół, których nie trawię i którzy nie trawią mnie. Sądzę, że to prawda, prawda i tylko prawda?

Zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła głową.

– Żałuj, że cię nie było na świętach u Weasleyów. Fred i George odstawili akcję o jaką nigdy bym ich nie posądziła. – Na jego uniesioną brew kontynuowała. – Otóż Fred ma dziewczynę…

Ale nie dokończyła bo do drzwi ich domu ktoś zapukał. Severus westchnął, ale podniósł się, ręką nakazując jej kontynuować posiłek. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że jeśli to Potter, to tym razem nie powstrzyma swoich morderczych zamiarów – chłopak w pełni sobie na to zasłużył i tym razem nienawiść Severusa do James'a oraz Syriusza nie miała z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. Przynajmniej w większej części. Szczęście w nieszczęściu za drzwiami stał chłopak, którego skądś kojarzył, ale nie wiedział skąd. Wysoki, mocno zbudowany blondyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Przepraszam, że się wpraszam, ale… Uch… Jakby to powiedzieć…

Słysząc jego głos – niski baryton z nietypowym francusko-angielskim akcentem od razu skojarzył. Wyjął kartkę i długopis, które zawsze przy sobie nosił, i szybko naskrobał.

Jesteś wnukiem pani Mayfair, tak? Stephen?

Ten skinął głową i nachylił się, żeby szepnąć:

– Ginny mnie tu przysłała, żebym sprawdził czy wszystko jest w porządku z Hermioną. Chciała sama przyjść, ale Ron obawiał się, że możesz zmieść ją z powierzchni ziemi za sam fakt posiadania nazwiska „Weasley".

Wyciągnął różdżkę szybciej, niż pomyślał. Skąd ten chłopak – zwykły mugol! – wie o Hermionie, Ginewrze i Weasleyach? Przede wszystkim – skąd wie o Hermionie? Jego umysł dokonał szybkich skojarzeń i poczuł znajomy chłód wokół serca, gdy w jego głowie wielkimi literami pojawiło się jedno jedyne słowo – jedyne wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji. Śmierciożerca.

– Hej! Schowaj to! – krzyknął chłopak, wyraźnie wystraszony. Sam sięgnął do kieszeni, ale nie zdążył. Severus ogłuszył go, wpadł do środka, złapał przerażoną Hermionę w pasie i aportował się w jedyne miejsce, które wydawało mu się teraz być względnie bezpieczne. Załomotał do drzwi, a kiedy te się otworzyły wcisnął przerażoną Hermioną w objęcia zszokowanej Minerwy i wrócił do ich domu.

Śmierciożerca leżał tam, gdzie upadł, więc starszy czarodziej wciągnął go do środka. Rzucił go na fotel i zniósł zaklęcie, by w ułamku sekundy przywiązać go mocnymi linami do krzesła – nie mógł ryzykować, że ten sięgnie po różdżkę. Energicznie machając różdżką, ustawił wszystkie bariery, jakie przyszły mu do głowy wokół domu i wpadł do laboratorium, by porwać fiolkę Veritaserum. Nie bawiąc się w uprzejmości, złapał chłopaka, który mamrotał coś o byciu przyjacielem Weasleyów, otworzył mu przemocą usta i wlał trzy krople do środka. Oczywiście to był tylko pierwszy etap przesłuchania – większość Śmierciożerców była odporna na serum prawdy. Największym problemem było to, że pytania należało zadawać na głos. Spojrzał na zegarek. Miał prawdopodobnie jakieś dziesięć minut nim Dumbledore się tu dostanie, bo Minerwa pewnie skontaktuje się z nim w pierwszej kolejności. Dyrektor niezbyt przychylnie będzie patrzył na pewne metody przesłuchań, a już na pewno zabroni mu tortur.

Severus wiedział – od siedmiu lat był o tym święcie przekonany – że pewnego dnia przeszłość go dogoni. Śmierciożercy nie zostali wybici co do nogi. Wielu popleczników Voldemorta nigdy się nie ujawniło ani nawet nie miało Mrocznego Znaku, jednak upadek Czarnego Pana mocno nimi wstrząsnął i dyszeli żądzą zemsty. Tu, w spokojnej, nikomu nieznanej mieścinie, czuł się względnie bezpieczny, ale cały czas gdzieś tam w jego umyśle czaił się strach. Wrócą. Znajdą go. Zemszczą się. I obawiał się, że ten dzień właśnie nadszedł. Zaklęcie, którego miał właśnie zamiar użyć było jednym z tych, które opanował ledwie kilka miesięcy po tym, jak stracił język, ale jak dotąd nigdy go nie potrzebował. Wymagało skupienia ponad siły większości czarodziejów. Jednocześnie będzie musiał rzucić dwa różne zaklęcia, w tym jedno z zakresu magii zakazanej. Pierwsza z inkantacji była dla niego równie naturalna co oddychanie – litery pojawiały się w powietrzu na wysokości twarzy „Stephena". Drugie zaklęcie odczytywało litery.

- Kim jesteś? – rozbrzmiał niski, bezosobowy głos. Chłopak skrzywił się, ale odpowiedź pojawiła się natychmiastowo:

- Stephen Mayfair.

- Skąd pochodzisz?

- Bordeaux w Akwitanii we Francji.

- Ile masz lat?

- Trzydzieści jeden.

- Kto cię tu przysłał?

- Ginewra Weasley.

Kłamstwo. Weasleyówna sama by się tu pojawiła, gdyby miała jakiś biznes.

- Od kiedy wiesz kim jestem?

- Od Wigilii tego roku.

Kolejne kłamstwo. Poznał go wiele lat temu – już wtedy musiał wiedzieć kim jest Severus, bo przyczepił się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona. Może przenieść meble? Przynieść zakupy? Zanieść coś na pocztę? Babcia przysyła ciasto! Musiał być szlamozbieraczem – tak Śmierciożercy nazywali tych, którzy wtapiali się w otoczenie mugoli i zajmowali się obieraniem celów. Mieli wzbudzać zaufanie i sympatię. Ten chłopak był do tego zadania wręcz stworzony. Wszystko w nim budziło ufność.

- Jakie masz wobec mnie plany?

- Chcę upewnić się, że Hermiona czuje się w porządku. Ginny poprosiła mnie, żebym przyszedł sam, bo nie wiedziała, jak jesteś nastawiony do osób z otoczenia Pottera.

Czyli wiedział skądś o ataku. Skąd? Najprostsze wytłumaczenie – naprawdę był tym, za kogo się podawał – od razu odrzucił na bok. Nawet gdyby go spytał, kto mu to powiedział, to Stephen mógł mu skłamać. Być może Ronald przekazał całą historię swoim braciom, a ci rozpowiedzieli całej reszcie magicznego świata. Było to możliwe, nawet jeśli uznawał Weasleyów za w miarę inteligentnych ludzi, którzy wiedzą kiedy należy milczeć.

- Kto cię tu wysłał?

- Przecież mówię, że…

Severus skierował na niego różdżkę i wypowiedział w myślach zaklęcie, które niegdyś było dla niego równie naturalne co oddychanie. Crucio. Mężczyzna wrzasnął i próbował się wyrwać z więzów, żeby choć nieco ulżyć bólowi, ale liny trzymały zbyt mocno.

- Kto cię tu przysłał?

- G-G-Gi… Ginewra W-W-Weasley…

Głos chłopaka drżał, a w jego tonie przebrzmiewał szok, jakby nigdy nie doświadczył tego uczucia. Severus zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze jakieś pięć minut. Większość tortur jakie przychodziły mu na myśl wymagała przynajmniej dwudziestu minut, nim człowiek się łamał. Inne z kolei zabiłyby go po trzech-czterech minutach, a tego też nie chciał. Czekać na przybycie Dumbledore'a z nadzieją, że ten coś wymyśli? W zamyśleniu potarł podbródek, całkowicie wyłączając się na słowa, które wyrzucał z siebie jego gość. W końcu sięgnął po różdżkę i obrócił się w kierunku Stephena. Najwyraźniej miał dość nieciekawy wyraz twarzy, bo ten natychmiast ucichł, zbladł i próbował odchylić się najdalej do tyłu, jak tylko mógł. Severus wiedział, że to, co zaraz zrobi, jest nie tylko nielegalne, ale również prawdopodobnie zniszczy umysł chłopaka na dobre. Legilimencji nigdy nie wolno było łączyć z Veritaserum – efektem ubocznym były nieodwracalne zmiany w ośrodkach mowy, ruchu i pamięci. Voldemort tylko dlatego nie użył tego na nim, że chciał mieć w pełni sprawnego szpiega, nawet, jeśli rzeczony szpieg był podejrzany o zdradę. Veritaserum znosiło naturalne bariery przeciwko przesłuchiwaniu, a Legilimencja przebijała się przez te wznoszone w sposób wyuczony. Bez naturalnych barier te wyuczone mogłyby równie dobrze nie istnieć, gdy przychodziło do Legilimencji. Przysunął różdżkę do skroni chłopaka i odetchnął. Będzie miał tylko jedną okazję, by to zrobić. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to nigdy się nie dowie kto o nim wie. Przymknął oczy, by skupić się na inkantacji, która była cholernie ciężka w niewerbalnej formie i już miał zacząć, gdy silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku. Odruchowo odskoczył i wypalił pierwszym lepszym zaklęciem, jakie przyszło mu na myśl. Czerwony płomień odbił się od wzniesionej tarczy Albusa Dumbledore'a, który spoglądał na niego surowo.

– Severusie, coś ty próbował zrobić?

Wzruszył ramionami, machnął różdżką i litery zaczęły pojawiać się w powietrzu.

- To szlamozbieracz. Śmierciożerca. Jest pod wpływem Veritaserum. Chciałem użyć Legilimencji, żeby dowiedzieć się kto o mnie wie.

Albus westchnął ciężko i zaczął rozwiązywać liny wokół chłopaka. Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. To na pewno był Dumbledore, więc dlaczego…

– Panna Weasley nie byłaby zadowolona gdybyś zmienił jej chłopaka w żyjącą roślinkę, Severusie. Ten chłopak jest tym za kogo się podaje. Ręczę głową. Nie patrz tak na mnie, chłopcze. Przecież bym ciebie nie okłamał w tak poważnej kwestii. Śmiem również dodać, że powinieneś skupić się na swojej więzi i uspokoić Hermionę, która jest bliska ataku paniki.

Zbladł, gdy zrozumiał, że nieświadomie zamknął połączenie.

~ Hermiono?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której zaczął się bać, że dostała ataku. Ale na szczęście po chwili odpowiedziała i brzmiała całkiem spokojnie.

~ Wszystko w porządku?

~ Tak. Albus już tu jest.

~ Co się stało?

~ Trochę… mnie poniosło. Nic ważnego.

~ Wystraszyłam się.

~ Wiem. Przepraszam za to.

~ Mogę już wrócić? Minerwa doprowadza mnie do szału. Usiłuje mnie utuczyć, jakbym miała być indykiem na święto dziękczynienia.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Dobrze jej tak.

~ Słyszałam to.

~ Nie mogłaś.

~ No, dobrze. Wyczułam.

~ Nie podsłuchuj moich emocji.

~ Kiedy dotyczą mnie…

~ Tere-fere. Niech Minerwa napakuje cię aż po gardło, to przynajmniej zaoszczędzimy trochę na jedzeniu.

~ …

~ Czyżby coś się stało?

~ Severusie…

~ Czego?

~ Śpisz na podłodze.

~ O, czyżby? A przypominam sobie, że ostatnim razem kiedy chciałem sobie pójść…

Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zamknęła połączenie. Szybko jednak wrócił do rzeczywistości. Ruchem brody wskazał ciężko dyszącego chłopaka, wiedząc, że Dumbledore zrozumie.

– Powtórzę po raz ostatni: Stephen jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Sprawdziłem go.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że jestem godny zaufania – powiedział słabo chłopak, stając na trzęsących się nogach. – Jak rozumiem nie macie niczego na ten cholerny ból? Co to w ogóle było?

– Severusie?

Ostry ton starszego czarodzieja już dawno przestał go ruszać, ale tym razem poczuł niewielkie ukłucie poczucia winy, które szybko zostało ugłaskane – jeśli można to tak nazwać – przez kojący umysł Hermiony. Niechętnie poczłapał do laboratorium i podał Stephenowi fiolkę specyfiku, którego od siedmiu lat nie musiał zażywać i miał wielką nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał już nigdy tknąć zapasu, który miał na wszelki wypadek. Oczy Dumbledore'a zmieniły się w dwa zamarznięte stawy.

– Poddałeś go działaniu Cruciatusa? Czyś ty zwariował? Chcesz mieć na karku Ministerstwo?

~ Różdżka, której do tego użyłem, jest pożyczona od Gardy'ego. Spadek, jeśli wolisz tak to nazwać.

Zawsze miał przy sobie dwie różdżki – w tym jedną czarodzieja, którego zabił w tajemnicy przed ponad dwudziestoma laty. Używał jej niejednokrotnie i nikt nigdy go nie namierzył. Nie wiedział jaka dokładnie jest tajemnica tej różdżki, ale nie zamierzał narzekać.

– Severusie, ten chłopak prawdopodobnie nigdy nie był pod wpływem Niewybaczalnego.

~ Tym lepiej dla niego. Pierwszy raz nigdy nie zostawia trwałych śladów. Witamy w świecie dorosłych, panie Mayfair.

– Miło, że kogoś to bawi – mruknął Stephen, spoglądając teraz na niego ponuro. Eliksir najwyraźniej mu pomógł, ale oczywiście nie zamierzał dziękować. Bezczelność.

~ Jesteś złośliwy.

~ Nie podsłuchuj.

~ To zamknij połączenie. Cały czas do mnie sięgasz.

To go szczerze zdziwiło. To zwykle ona nieświadomie się z nim kontaktowała… Severus potarł czoło, usiłując się skupić. Ta akcja go wymęczyła bardziej niż byłby skłonny przyznać. Oczywiście przeklęty Albus widział i wiedział, a jakże.

– Zabiorę Stephena z powrotem do Nory, by Ginny go przebadała. Niczego innego nie zrobiłeś, prawda?

~ Nie miałem czasu.

– Co mam przekazać Ginny? – Chłopak miał kręgosłup, Severus musiał mu to niechętnie przyznać. On po swoim pierwszym Cruciatusie trząsł się ze strachu na widok swojego oprawcy przez dobre kilka miesięcy. No, ale był znacznie młodszy, gdy przechodził „inicjację". – Będzie chciała wiedzieć, co z Hermioną.

Westchnął ciężko i zastanowił się co odpowiedzieć. To nie wina Weasleyówny, że jej brat zaprzyjaźnił się z takim durniem. Niechętnie odpowiedział.

~ W porządku. Miała poważny atak, ale nie zaważyło to na jej ogólnym stanie zdrowia.

Pisząc te słowa czuł lekkie zmęczenie. Zaklęcie czytające słowa i Cruciatus wyciągnęły z niego więcej energii niż sądził, że jest to możliwe. Będzie musiał się położyć. No i to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego plan zdobywania Hermiony.

– Dasz sobie radę, Severusie? – Stary czarodziej spojrzał na niego z troską w oczach, z których gniew już zniknął.

Skinął głową, ręką wskazując im drzwi. Tuż przed wyjściem Stephen obrócił się do niego.

– Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłem, ale będę musiał z tobą porozmawiać na temat dzisiejszego poranka.

Być może Severus skrzywiłby się nieco bardziej przekonywająco, gdyby nie był taki zmęczony. Gdy tylko ci dwaj zniknęli poczłapał do sypialni, po drodze obijając się o ściany i padł na łóżko, od razu zapadając w głęboki sen.


	18. Chapter 18

Deszcz uderzał w okna z głośnym łomotem i o ile ten dźwięk każdego normalnego człowieka po pewnym czasie zacząłby doprowadzać do szału, Hermiona go uwielbiała. Kojarzył jej się z bezpieczeństwem i odpoczynkiem, bo właśnie takie dźwięki towarzyszyły jej pierwszym czterem miesiącom pod jednym dachem z Severusem, te siedem lat temu. Teraz, siedząc na łóżku z nogami przykrytymi kołdrą i przyglądając się śpiącemu mężczyźnie, wiedziała, że już wtedy podświadomie musiała czuć, że tu jest dom, że to jest miejsce, w którym nic złego jej się nie przydarzy. Pomimo ataków, pomimo częstego uczucia zagrożenia ze strony byłego nauczyciela Eliksirów i ulewnych deszczów, była spokojna, a przynajmniej tyle pamiętała. Pamiętała również, że to zmieniło się po śmierci Krzywołapa. Hermiona wiedziała kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej pupila. Wiedziała co się z nią dzieje, gdy zaczyna się atak choroby.

Severus i Albus próbowali ukryć to przed nią, ale nawet oni zapomnieli o tym, że klątwa nie pozbawiła jej resztek inteligencji. Pierwszą wskazówką był sam Snape. Okropny Mistrz Eliksirów, dla którego dotychczas była jedynie karą zesłaną mu przez niebiosa za grzechy całego świata, nagle zaczął odnosić się do niej z czymś, co w jego wykonaniu można byłoby uznać za współczucie. Owszem, starał się to ukrywać pod warstwami sarkazmu i burczenia, jednak w tamtym czasie nie miał aż takiej wprawy przed ukrywaniem swoich uczuć przed nią podczas rozmowy umysłów, jaką miał teraz. Drugą wskazówką, mało subtelną, była sierść Krzywołapa, którą zwymiotowała w dzień po jego śmierci. Wcześniej zdarzało jej się połknąć przez przypadek włos czy dwa – mając kota było to wręcz nieuniknione – ale tym razem była to cała garść. Dziękowała Merlinowi jedynie za to, że kiedy to się zdarzyło Severus odsypiał jej atak i nie był świadkiem ani incydentu, ani histerii, w jaką wpadła gdy dotarło do niej znaczenie zawartości wymiocin. O, tak. Hermiona wiedziała co się z nią dzieje – nienawidziła jednak tego przyznawać, nawet sama przed sobą. Zrozumienie w pełni tego, w co się zmienia gdy nadchodzi atak, zajęło jej ponad cztery lata – cztery lata zbierania informacji, wyłapywania niuansów z rozmów pomiędzy Albusem a jej współlokatorem, układania strzępków wspomnień w jakąś całość i wynajdywanie pomiędzy tłumaczeniami obu mężczyzn nieścisłości, których wiele nie było. Kiedy jednak zrozumiała całość, była przerażona.

Błyskawica rozdarła niebo. Musiała uderzyć niezbyt daleko od domku z ogródkiem pełnego magicznego zielska, bo od grzmotu, który nastąpił niemal zaraz po błysku aż zatrzęsły się okna. Właśnie w taką noc, trzy lata temu, Hermiona uciekła. Nie wspominali tego incydentu, nigdy. Być może byłoby to zbyt wielkim naruszeniem delikatnej równowagi, którą dotychczas udawało im się utrzymywać, a być może było to wspomnienie zbyt bolesne dla nich obojga. Wtedy każde z nich poniosły emocje – ją przerażenie, jego wściekłość – i każde powiedziało o kilka słów za dużo i niekoniecznie były to słowa obrazy. Była więcej, niż pewna, że Severus wciąż sądzi, że był to pewien przejaw jej choroby, kolejne stadium szaleństwa. Jednak Hermiona uciekała świadomie, gdy zrozumiała, że szramy, blizny i rany, które ten i tak już doświadczony przez życie mężczyzna odnosi są jej dziełem. Wspomnień nie było wiele, jedynie urywki. Skupiona twarz Severusa, smak krwi w ustach, uczucie paniki, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie doświadczyła – nawet w starciach ze Śmierciożercami. Szybko jednak powiązała ze sobą te wspomnienia i fakt, że ilekroć się budziła po dłuższym śnie, ciało Mistrza Eliksirów nosiło świeże ślady przemocy. Chciała dawać wiarę jego opowieściom o trudzie i niebezpieczeństwie zdobywania składników na eliksiry, które wybudzały ją ze śpiączki, jednak jej logiczny umysł krzyczał w proteście. To nie było tak. Snape ją okłamywał. Okłamywał ją dla jej własnego dobra. Opiekował się nią, znosił jej ataki, wymyślał bajeczki, by miała spokojne sumienie, siedział przy jej łóżku godzinami zastanawiając się, czy tym razem otworzy oczy i uśmiechnie się do niego, a ona uciekła. Było to coś, czego nie potrafił jej wybaczyć i wykrzyczał jej to wtedy prosto w twarz, starając się przekrzyczeć grzmoty i ulewę. A także jej szlochy.

Nie była na tyle głupia, by uciekać w burzę – wybrała dzień zachmurzony, chłodny, bo w takie właśnie dni Snape'a bolała głowa i dokuczały mu stare rany, więc często kładł się spać w środku dnia. Nie wiedziała, że tego konkretnego dnia o godzinie osiemnastej miał iść na pocztę po odbiór mugolskich składników do jakieś eksperymentu i nastawił budzik. Nie mówił jej o tym, ale i ona nigdy nie pytała o jego plan dnia. Widziała jedynie, jak kładzie się spać i szybko zasypia. Po cichu wyjęła wcześniej przygotowane ubrania i zaniosła je do salonu, by zapakować do torby sportowej, którą tego ranka pożyczyła od jednej z sąsiadek, gdy szła na zakupy. Wychodząc upewniła się, że drzwi nie trzasną i zamiast iść w kierunku centrum wioski, skierowała się na północ – do lasu. Wcześniej przestudiowała mapy i wiedziała, że będzie mogła iść dniami, a nawet tygodniami i może nigdy z tego lasu nie wyjść. Odpowiadało jej to. Czytała wielokrotnie o czarodziejach-pustelnikach i w tej chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego ciągnęło ich do tego trybu życia. To było bezpieczne. Z daleka od innych, z daleka od obawy przed sprawieniem bólu. Bo od kiedy zrozumiała co się z nią dzieje, patrzyła na Severusa Snape'a zupełnie innymi oczami. Nie widziała odważnego, niezłomnego mężczyzny, którego nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć. Widziała bezbronną ofiarę, która broni się przed znacznie niebezpieczniejszym przeciwnikiem i nie może wygrać, bo nie może się bronić agresywnie. A agresywna forma obrony była tą, która dotychczas pozwalała mu przeżyć. Pewnego dnia Hermiona rozpłata mu gardło. Pewnego dnia wyrwie mu serce z piersi. Pewnego dnia Severus skończy jak Krzywołap, bo tak samo jak biedny kot nie jest w stanie jej skrzywdzić, by się obronić skutecznie. I tego dnia, nim zamknęła za sobą drzwi sypialni i patrzyła na niego – spokojnie śpiącego, bez koszmarów i problemów – poczuła po raz pierwszy dziwny uścisk w piersi, który zaskutkował łzami w oczach i przekonaniem, że jeśli przez nią stanie mu się coś naprawdę złego, to nie będzie umiała sobie tego wybaczyć.

Wiedziała, że nie zdoła mu uciec, gdy w niecałą godzinę po tym, jak weszła w las odezwał się do niej w myślach, nakazując powrót. Jednak próbowała. Pogoda jej sprzyjała – ulewny deszcz zacierał ślady, grzmoty i szum wiatru zagłuszały wszelkie odgłosy jakie wydawała. Nie sprzyjał jej jednak organizm. Kilka dni wcześniej miała atak i wciąż była osłabiona – bieg był nie do pomyślenia, a szybki marsz szybko nadwerężył jej siły. Kiedy Severus ją znalazł, Hermiona łapała powietrze ustami, pot spływał po niej na równi z deszczem i – cytując Mistrza Eliksirów – wyglądała tak, że mogłaby urody pozazdrościć Inferiusom. Nie do końca pamiętała co powiedziała, ale pamiętała ten szok i jakiś dziwny… błysk w jego myślach, gdy wykrzyczała mu wszystkie swoje obawy i to jak bardzo jej zależy na jego bezpieczeństwie i zdrowiu. Wrażenie szybko się ulotniło, to dziwne uczucie szybko zajęła wściekłość, ale na ten krótki moment coś się tam stało. Coś, co mogło zniszczyć ten spokój, który sobie wypracowali.

Ron i Harry wybrali najgorszy z możliwych momentów na ponowne pojawienie się w jej życiu. Nie miała im tego za złe – szczerze ucieszyła się na ich widok i ponowne spotkanie się z przyjaciółmi było dla niej cudownym przeżyciem. Jednak było na tyle cudowne, że zapomniała o Severusie i o tej intymnej chwili w lesie. Zapomniała o mężczyźnie, którego jedynie na wpół świadomie starała się sobą zainteresować przez ostatnie trzy lata pomimo choroby, która nie zanikała, choć łagodniała. Widziała jak się na nią powoli otwiera i jej własna radość z powodu powrotu do poprzedniego świata przysłoniła jej to, co powinno być ważne. Krótka fascynacja Harrym zniszczyła resztki porozumienia między nimi na długie miesiące. Tym, co podobało jej się w przyjacielu była jego otwartość i sposób w jaki okazywał swoje zainteresowanie. Przytłaczał ją nim nieco, to prawda, jednak nie ukrywał się ze swoimi uczuciami, nie bał się spojrzeć na nią z pożądaniem i właśnie ta odmienność spowodowała, że poczuła się chciana i kochana. A powinna przecież wiedzieć, że to co dawał jej Harry nie było tym, czego chciała. Musiała jednak przyznać, że gdyby nie ostatnie miesiące, nie zrozumiałaby, ile tak naprawdę Mistrz Eliksirów dla niej znaczy.

Długo od siebie odsuwała wspomnienia sprzed trzech lat. Chwilę utraty kontroli Severusa i dziwne uczucie jakie mignęło w jego umyśle, znaczenie tego uścisku w piersiach, który czuła wielokrotnie w nadchodzących latach, ale teraz – siedząc obok, przyglądając się jak marszczy wielki nos w niezadowoleniu, prawdopodobnie wyżywając się we śnie na Harrym, wiedziała, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo dalsza zwłoka była zupełnie bez sensu. Zbyt długo uciekała i kilka pocałunków nic tego nie zmieni. Odrzuciła koc i sięgnęła po ubrania złożone w kostkę.

Tym razem nie wybierała się do lasu, by zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Tym razem wybierała się do wielkiego miasta, by tam móc zyskać wszystko. Łącznie z leżącym obok mężczyzną.

…

Deszcz uspokajająco kołysał go do snu, zapewniając mu marzenia pełne dotyku ciepłych rąk, jedwabistych włosów sunących mu po ramieniu i głosu wołającego jego imię.

– Severusie…

Zgrzyt. Ten głos tak bardzo nie pasował do wyobrażeń w jego głowie, że Severus uniósł powieki i stęknął z żałością, nie chcąc nawet rozważać implikacji faktu, iż właśnie marzył o Hermionie, a wszystko co wiązało się z jej osobą było tak naprawdę Albusem. Starcze dłonie delikatnie potrząsały nim, a jedwabiste włosy okazywały się być brodą. Było to tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że nie umiał nawet wyrazić jak bardzo. Wzrokiem przesłał staremu pierdole wyraźne „CZEGO?".

– Czy Hermiona mówiła ci, że gdzieś idzie?

Tak, bo przecież spowiadała się przed nim dzień w dzień. Pewnie poszła do sklepu. Albo do tej na wpół ślepej baranicy z domu obok. Podniósł się niechętnie i poczłapał do szafy, żeby założyć sweter, bo w pokoju było dość chłodno. Albus – w swoich nieśmiertelnych fiołkowych szatach – wydawał się być nieznośną plamą na tle zielonej ściany, jednak to nie jego zmartwiony wzrok spowodował, że nagle w jego wnętrzu wszystko zaczęło robić się nieznośnie ciężkie.

Półki z rzeczami Hermiony były puste.

Wpatrywał się w nie jedynie przez kilka sekund, po czym spokojnie zamknął szafę i bez większej nadziei otworzył szufladę biurka – tę, która dla niego zawsze była zamknięta. Bez problemu wysunęła się ukazując mu jedynie słoik ze smoczymi pazurami. Zniknęły stosy papierów i notatek, zniknęły typowo kobiece drobiazgi. Systematycznie sprawdzał pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie próbując skontaktować się z Hermioną mentalnie, ale za każdym razem napotykał mur. Jego uwagi nie umknęło, że kasetka na pieniądze, którą trzymali w kuchni, jest w połowie opróżniona. Czyli wybrała transport mugoli. Miał wrażenie, że tym razem nie uciekła tak po prostu. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu rozmawiała z nim normalnie, niecały dzień wcześniej pocałowała go sama z siebie. Nie była na tyle zażenowana, by uciec. Ani na tyle przerażona jego zachowaniem wobec Stephena. Wyciągnął różdżkę.

Albusie, potrzebuję, żebyś coś sprawdził.

– Wiesz gdzie poszła? – Troska w głosie starszego czarodzieja była jasna. Obaj wiedzieli co się stanie, jeśli Hermiona sama wyruszy gdzieś, gdzie może złapać ją atak. Nie byliby w stanie obronić jej wtedy przed wymiarem prawa. – Mogę ci pomóc jej szukać. Lavender jest w tej chwili z Ronaldem i z tego co wyczuwam z jej strony, to zamierza zostać tam na noc.

Zachichotał, ale ten śmiech Severusowi w tej konkretnej chwili wydawał się być nie na miejscu. Był niespokojny, choć starał się opanować. Dlaczego zniknęła? Dlaczego go blokowała? Gdzie mogła chcieć pojechać transportem miejskim, skoro bała się tłumów? Uparta dziewucha! Przeklęta po stokroć Gryfonka! Nie może nawet chwili usiedzieć, żeby nie wkopać się w problemy! Wziął głęboki oddech, bo czuł, że powoli zaczyna opanowywać go bezpodstawna wściekłość i przerysowuje sytuację.

Idź do wioski i zacznij o nią pytać.

Podśpiewując pod nosem Albus wyszedł. W wiosce mieli go za stukniętego wujka Hermiony, jedynego z rodziny, który zaakceptował jej „męża" i czasami ich odwiedzał. Strach pomyśleć, jaką historyjkę wymyśli tym razem, by pociągnąć ludzi za języki, ale nie będzie musiał z irytacją pisać i jeszcze starać się, by pisać wyraźnie.

Severus wszedł do laboratorium i spokojnym wzrokiem obrzucił stojące na półce eliksiry. Sięgnął po Eliksir Wielosokowy i odstawił go na stolik. Następnie sięgnął po kilka mikstur na ból głowy, przeziębienie i złamania, po czym wszystkie odłożył na bok. Nie interesowały go w najmniejszym nawet stopniu. Tym, co go interesowało, było zadrapanie grubości paznokcia na ścianie. Wsunął w nie wąską szpachelkę i różdżką dotknął dwa – wydawałoby się, że dowolnie wybrane – punkty na ścianie, po czym otworzył skrytkę, którą stworzył trzy lata temu. Wpatrując się w niewielką fiolkę, w której nieruchomo stała gęsta ciecz koloru perłowego przypomniał sobie do czego była używana w czasach, gdy jeszcze był Śmierciożercą i zadrżał. Dziś będzie użyta w zupełnie innym celu. W, jak miał nadzieję, dobrym celu.

Siedem lat temu, gdy leżał na wpół żywy w salonie tego domu dochodząc do siebie po torturach przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie wyprodukuje ani kropli całej listy eliksirów, które wyryły piętno na jego dłoniach. Nie na duszy, choć ta była obolała, lecz na dłoniach, bo to one doprowadzały do śmierci tysięcy ludzi tworząc piękne w swym kunszcie, lecz obrzydliwe w zawartości, eliksiry. Jednak gdy trzy lata temu obudził się i zauważył, że Hermiony nigdzie nie ma, że zniknęła, że uciekła w bliżej mu nieznanym kierunku, zrozumiał, że będzie musiał złamać tę przysięgę, nie pierwszą i zapewne nie ostatnią. Nie chodziło nawet o chorobę, która mogła się pogłębić i spowodować więcej takich ucieczek, lecz o bezpieczeństwo młodej kobiety. Bo biegnąc za nią w ulewie, niemalże na oślep, desperacko próbując znaleźć choć najmniejszy ślad jej obecności, Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z jednego – jeśli kiedykolwiek nie zdąży jej znaleźć na czas, to zostanie wysłana do Azkabanu, gdzie w bardzo krótkim czasie będzie w stanie popełnić samobójstwo, gdy nadejdzie trzecia faza ataku – a nadejdzie na pewno, bo nic tak nie wywołuje w ludziach takiego ataku paniki jak dementorzy. A na to nie zamierzał pozwolić. I właśnie wtedy zdecydował się stworzyć tę konkretną miksturę. Specjalnie odesłał Albusa do wioski, by ten nie widział, co Severus zamierza zrobić. Było to nie tylko niezgodne z prawem, ale również z kodeksem moralnym każdego szanującego się czarodzieja i nie był pewien, czy starszy czarodziej mu na to pozwoli. Podnosząc fiolkę do oczu i sprawdzając konsystencję uśmiechnął się krzywo. W ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin łamał więcej zasad, niż w przeciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat. Przełknął gładko chłodny eliksir, nie krzywiąc się czując jego gorzki posmak i odór zgniłych glonów. W następnej chwili zachwiał się i złapał za podbrzusze. Było mu niedobrze. W głowie mu się kręciło, a całe jego ciało poczuło się lekko, jakby ktoś wrzucił go do jeziora. Czuł strach, coś uciskało jego pierś, jednak oddech był wyrównany. Tym jednak, co go najbardziej przeraziło było nagłe zdecydowanie, które pojawiło się w jego głowie. Przeszedł do salonu i sięgnął po mugolskie ubrania, by się przebrać. Dopinał koszulę, gdy wszedł ponury Albus.

– Odjechała busem, który jedzie w kierunku Londynu. Nigdy jej tam nie znajdziemy.

Severus zaczął pisać różdżką.

Wciąż masz kontakty w Ministerstwie?

– Jestem przecież Najwyższą Szychą Wizengamotu, mój drogi.

Chodzi mi o mugolskie Ministerstwo Transportu.

Albus zamrugał, ale była to jedyna oznaka jego zdziwienia.

– Co masz na myśli?

_Trzeba sprawdzić wszystkie lotniska. Hermiona właśnie gdzieś odleciała._

**.**

**Wróciłam, jak widać ;)**

**Od teraz nowe rozdziały będą pojawiać się częściej, ale NIE OCZEKUJCIE CUDÓW. „Pamięć", jak zauważyliście, ruszyła nieco z kopyta i choć wciąż będę usiłowała zachować ten nietypowy klimat, to odtąd dynamika będzie nieco inna. Mam nadzieję, że nie gorsza.**

**Czytajcie, komentujcie i – mam nadzieję – miejcie z tego choć trochę radochy.**


End file.
